Un avant gout de Paradis
by Satine30
Summary: Le passé de Sam, ressurgit dans le présent...
1. Sidney

Titre : Un avant goût de Paradis

Auteur : satine

Genre : romance/drame

Résumé : Le passé de Sam redevient son présent

Note de l'auteur : Bon cette fic va se découper en 3 chapitres, car sinon y'en a qui vont encore dire que la fic est longue lol ! Par contre je vous préviens se sera du Drame pur et dur à la fin, je m'excuse d'avance mais je ne pouvais pas faire un happy ! Surtout qu'elle est basé sur une chanson qui se nomme « the street of heaven » Si vous pouvez, écoutez là, elle est vraiment belle. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Les flashbacks sont en italique !

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les nouveaux personnages, je ne touche pas d'argent, la MGM n'a aucun lien avec moi (dommage) bref je suis une auteur de fic comme les autres !

Le soleil venait de se lever depuis peu de temps, sur la petite ville tranquille de Colorado Springs. Les rues, paisibles jusqu'alors, venaient de se réveiller et déjà les bruits de moteurs commençaient à s'élever dans l'air.

Devant la base de Cheyenne Mountain, les deux gardes assignés à la sécurité de l'entrée, avaient été relevés par l'équipe de jour. Les premières heures avaient été un peu mouvementées, entre ceux rentrant chez eux et ceux arrivants, autant dire que les deux militaires avaient eu de quoi s'occuper. Mais voilà, tout était redevenu calme ensuite.

Les deux soldats surveillaient les environs de leur cabine. Comme les autres jours, aucune menace particulière, ne semblait se profiler à l'horizon. Mais quelque chose attira l'attention d'un des miliaires, qui le fit remarquer immédiatement à son collègue. Une petite fille venait à leur encontre. Elle ne devait même pas avoir 10 ans, vu la taille qu'elle faisait. D'un pas régulier, elle avançait vers eux. Mais ce qui les surprit le plus, fut de ne pas la voir accompagné d'un adulte. En effet l'enfant était seule et cela ne semblait pas la déranger.

L'un des deux sergents sortit de la cabine. Il put alors la détailler davantage. Son visage était sale, ainsi que ses vêtements. Lorsque la fillette arriva à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta. Le soldat s'accroupit alors, afin d'être à sa taille. L'enfant ne semblait pas effrayée, mais plutôt curieuse.

-Salut toi ! Salua le militaire.

-Salut

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je veux voir ma maman. Répondit simplement l'enfant.

-Oui j'imagine. Dis moi où elle travaille pour que je puisse l'appeler, afin qu'elle vienne te chercher.

-Elle travaille ici, elle est très belle tu sais.

-Je n'en doute pas. Déclara le soldat en souriant. Tu sais si elle est civile ou militaire ?

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant secoua négativement la tête. Le sergent la rassura en lui disant que cela n'était pas grave, alors que son compagnon téléphonait au général Hammond. La conversation ne dura pas très longtemps, et le militaire raccrocha. Leur supérieur allait venir lui-même voir l'enfant. Cela surpris le deuxième homme, qui était en train de faire entrer la petite dans la cabine, afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

Dans son bureau, le plus haut gradé de la base venait de raccrocher, intrigué par cet appel. D'ordinaire, jamais il ne se serait déplacé pour ce genre de cas, mais il devait avouer que depuis deux bonnes heures, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu, et cet événement tombait vraiment à pique. D'une démarche décidée, il quitta son bureau, en direction des ascenseurs, qui l'emmenèrent à la surface.

D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit l'entrée de la base, où l'un de ses subalternes se présenta lui. Il le salua, alors que le général entrait dans la petite cabine. Le second militaire se mit au garde à vous face à son supérieur, qui le mit au repos. Assise sur le fauteuil, l'enfant s'amusait à tourner. Elle semblait détendue. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçu le nouveau venu, elle se calma et se mit à détailler l'étranger, qui faisait de même de son côté.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au plus haut gradé pour la reconnaître. Mais comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Qui lui avait apprit où sa mère travaillait ? Comment se faisait-il que personne ne l'accompagnait ? Sans se poser davantage de question, il prit l'enfant en charge. Il remercia les deux militaires, avant d'entrainer la fillette dans les profondeurs de la montagne, sous le regard curieux de l'enfant.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à son bureau, à aucun moment le général ne lâcha sa petite main. Son personnel se retournait à leur passage, mais il s'en fichait, il devait avoir une conversation avec l'enfant, avant de mettre au courant la principale intéressée de sa présence ici. De son côté, la petite fille observait ce nouveau monde l'entourant, avec des yeux émerveillés.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de la salle de briefing, une voix connue l'interpella. Il s'agissait du colonel. Celui-ci, avait finit de taper son dernier rapport de mission. Cela avait été un exploit pour lui, mais son supérieur lui avait donné une bonne motivation. Tant que son rapport ne serait pas sur son bureau, il ne pourrait pas partir en vacance. Il s'était alors plongé tête la première dans son travail. Et il était arrivé à vaincre sa haine de la paperasserie, du moins pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était donc fier de lui que Jack venait apporter le dossier à son supérieur, mais lorsque son regard tomba sur l'enfant, un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Alors on joue les baby-sitters mon général ?

-Colonel, n'avez-vous pas des rapports à finir ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de discussion.

-Depuis officiellement 5min mon général, je n'en ai plus aucun. Je venais justement vous les apporter. Déclara-t-il en lui donnant les dossiers.

-Bien, vous pourrez quitter la base dans deux heures colonel.

-Mais vous aviez dit que je pourrais partir après vous avoir remis mes rapports en retard.

-Les choses ont changées. En attendant allez me chercher le major Carter, j'aimerais lui parler.

-Et l'enfant ?

-Quoi l'enfant ?

-Qui est-elle ?

-Son nom ne vous servirait à rien !

-Et alors ?

-Allez me chercher le major s'il vous plait colonel.

-Vous savez la base n'est pas le lieu le plus sûr pour elle.

-Colonel …Commença-t-il à perdre patience.

-Carter, je sais ! Répondit-il en s'éclipsant, sous le regard amusé de la fillette.

Face à la scène, la petite n'avait pu retenir un petit rire. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme, mais il semblait très drôle. Etant parti, elle se remit à suivre le premier, qui la fit entrer dans ce qui semblait être son bureau. Il n'avait rien d'amusant, tout était bien rangé, il n'y avait aucun jouet, aucune couleur vive….Le général Hammond fit asseoir l'enfant sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau, et rejoignit le sien.

C'est alors que d'un regard curieux, la petite se mit à détailler sans gène, celui qui lui faisait face. Il ne semblait pas méchant, elle se mit à sourire, lorsqu'elle pensa qu'il ressemblait même à un nounours. En tout cas, il était loin de lui faire peur. Après plusieurs secondes, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu es mon grand père ?

-Non, répondit-il en riant doucement, mais toi tu dois être Sidney !

-Tu connais ma maman ?

-Plutôt bien oui.

-Elle est comment ?

-Tu vas très vite le savoir. Déclara-t-il alors que trois coups étaient frappés à sa porte. Entrez !

Le major Carter apparut alors, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. En effet lorsque son supérieur était venu la déranger dans ses expériences, il l'avait mis au courant de la nouvelle venue. Heureusement pour elle, que le général l'avait appelé dans son bureau, sans quoi, elle aurait été vraiment curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait la petite.

-Vous vouliez me voir mon général ?

-Oui, fermez la porte et venez vous asseoir major.

La militaire s'exécuta, sans poser de questions. Elle savait que son supérieur allait y répondre. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil, près de Sidney. Immédiatement, elle sentit les yeux de la petite la scruter sans vergogne, la détaillant autant que possible. Cela l'a mit quelque peu mal à l'aise, elle qui avait horreur d'être dévisagée. Après quelques secondes, le général se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

-Major Carter, voici Sidney. Commença-t-il, mais face à l'incompréhension de son subalterne, il continua. Elle s'est présentée ce matin, aux deux soldats en charge de surveiller l'entrée de la base, demandant à voir sa mère.

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect monsieur, en quoi suis-je concernée ?

Le vieux militaire n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la fillette avait déjà sauté sur ses pieds, venant se planter devant la jeune femme. Son regard était celui de quelqu'un sûr de lui. Néanmoins un tremblement de peur résonna dans sa voix :

-Tu es ma maman ?

A cette question, la scientifique ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, comme si une gifle invisible venait de lui être assénée. Elle était surprise de cette question, mais surtout elle venait de comprendre les paroles de son supérieur. Elle tenta de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait, mais la panique fut plus forte et finit par l'envahir complètement. Dans un geste brusque, le major se leva, faisant reculer l'enfant, et s'enfuit du bureau en courant, sous le regard blessé de Sidney.

Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Et pourtant ce regard, ce n'avait-elle pas comprit du premier regard, comment avait-elle pu mettre autant de temps à la reconnaître ? Comment la vie osait-elle jouer avec elle ainsi ? Comment osait-elle rouvrir une blessure, qui n'avait jamais vraiment cicatrisé ?

Manquant soudain d'oxygène, elle prit le chemin des ascenseurs, ayant besoin de prendre l'air. Cette nouvelle l'étouffait, elle avait vraiment l'impression de suffoquer, comme si le poids de son passé était en train de l'écraser. Alors elle redoubla la cadence de son pas, essayant de prendre de l'avance sur ce qui lui faisait mal, tentant par ce moyen de le semer au coin d'un couloir…d'oublier ce regard, d'oublier cette voix, d'oublier ses souvenirs, d'oublier son existence même…Dans sa course, elle ne vit pas le colonel O'Neill arrivé dans l'autre sens. Et c'est sans le remarquer qu'elle le bouscula.

De loin, Jack avait perçu le regard perdu de la jeune femme. Surpris de la voir dans cet état, il s'était arrêté, voulant lui parler. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait poussé sans le voir, l'inquiétude l'avait gagné. Que lui arrivait-il pour qu'elle soit comme déconnectée de la réalité ? Quelle nouvelle venait-elle d'apprendre ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule à cet instant. C'est donc d'un pas rapide qu'il se mit à la suivre, mais très vite les hauts parleurs l'arrêtèrent.

« _Le colonel O'Neill est demandé dans le bureau du général, je répète, le colonel O'neill est demandé dans le bureau du général. »_

Dans un soupir, il se détourna d'elle, pour allez répondre à l'appel de son supérieur. Cela lui coutait de laisser son second dans cet état, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait répondre à l'ordre du général. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il prit le chemin de son bureau. Lorsqu'il arriva devant, il trouva la porte ouverte, il entra alors. La petite fille était toujours là, mais son regard azur était rempli de larmes. Cela attendrit le militaire.

-Ah colonel O'Neill ! S'exclama le plus haut gradé en le voyant arriver.

-Je vous suis donc si indispensable que ça mon général ? Plaisanta-t-il, afin de faire retrouver le sourire à l'enfant.

-Il faut croire. Je voulais vous demander de prendre soin de Sidney, pendant que j'irais discuter avec le major.

-Je ne crois pas que Carter est besoin de compagnie pour le moment monsieur.

-Et moi je crois le contraire. Bien emmenez Sidney à l'infirmerie, je me dépêche de revenir avec le major.

Sans laisser le temps à Jack, de répondre quoi que ce soit, le général se leva et quitta la pièce. Son regard inquiet n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de son subalterne. Face aux comportements plus qu'étranges de ses deux collègues, le colonel laissa échapper un soupir. Puis il reporta son attention sur l'enfant, en se grattant la nuque. Celle-ci, la regardait avec tristesse. Devant cette moue, un sourire réconfortant apparut sur le visage du militaire, qui s'approcha d'elle.

-Alors comme ça je dois t'emmener à l'infirmerie !

-J'aime pas les docteurs ! Grimaça Sidney.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, moi non plus je ne les aime pas, surtout quand ils sortent leurs grosses aiguilles pour me faire des piqûres !

-Pourtant ça fait pas mal !

-Serais-tu plus courageuse que moi ?

-Mon autre maman disait que j'étais très courageuse ! Si tu veux je pourrais te tenir la main lors de ta prochaine piqûre ? Se proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-J'en serais très honoré mademoiselle !

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Jack ! Allez viens on va aller voir cette chère dictateur en blouse blanche. Dit-il, faisant rire la fillette. Mais surtout ne lui dit pas que je l'ai appelé comme ça !!

-Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! Promis-t-elle en dessinant une croix sur son cœur.

-Allez viens !

Docilement, Sidney se leva et attrapa la main que lui tendait cet inconnu, et elle le suivit sans rechigner, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine. Ces derniers temps, elle avait appris à reconnaître les gens en qui elle pouvait placer sa confiance, d'un seul coup d'œil. Et elle devait avouer que Jack faisait parti de ces personnes.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, le colonel tenta d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'enfant, mais celle-ci resta muette. Alors il se permit de jouer la carte de l'humour, elle au moins riait à ses blagues. L'enfant intrigua plusieurs militaires. Sidney n'aimait pas être regardée comme une bête de foire, c'est donc soulagée qu'elle passa très vite la porte de l'infirmerie. Janet vint immédiatement à leur rencontre, ayant été mise au courant par le général de la présence de la fillette dans l'enceinte de la base.

A l'extérieur, Sam était assise contre un arbre, loin de l'entrée, afin que personne ne la voit dans cet état. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Tant d'images lui revenaient en tête, tant de disputes résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, tant de douleur serrait toujours son cœur. Elle avait cru pouvoir oublier, et elle devait avouer que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle y était arrivée. Mais la vie n'était jamais aussi simple, elle le savait, et son passé avait finit par réapparaître dans son présent…Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi venait-on briser l'équilibre qu'elle avait mis sept ans à construire ? Pourquoi venait-on lui rappeler ses erreurs ?

Elle revoyait ses grands yeux bleus la fixant…elle y revoyait l'appréhension de sa réponse…Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu baisser les bras aussi facilement? Comment avait-elle pu préférer la souffrance de cet abandon, au bonheur qui lui promettait ce petit être ?

Le bruit d'une brindille craquant la ramena sur terre. De loin, elle vit son supérieur avancer dans sa direction. Du revers de la main, elle essuya ses larmes immédiatement. Elle était militaire, et ce n'était pas au général de supporter ses problèmes, après tout…Arrivé à sa hauteur, le plus haut gradé se permit de s'asseoir près d'elle, sans lui demander. Sam avait voulu se lever, mais d'un signe de la main, il l'avait arrêté dans son mouvement. Ils étaient donc assis, contre l'un des sapins bordant la base de Cheyenne Moutain…seuls. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Ce ne fut que lorsque le silence se fit pesant, que le major se décida à le briser.

-Elle est si grande.

-Elle vous ressemble, vous savez. Fit-il remarquer, en faisant sourire la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas encore appelé l'assistante sociale, mais je vais devoir le faire.

-Je sais. Dit-elle tristement.

-Vous devriez lui donner une chance de connaître sa mère et vous en donner une de la connaître.

-Je ne supporterais pas de devoir l'abandonner une seconde fois.

-Je le sais major. Mais elle a fait beaucoup de chemin pour avoir des réponses, que seule vous détenez…

Sur ces mots, le vieux général se leva et rentra à la base. Il devait la laisser seule, il devait la laisser réfléchir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, il ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Et même lui, devait avouer que la douleur semblait insupportable. Pourtant il espérait tout de même, qu'elle descende faire connaissance avec l'enfant. Après tout Sidney devait souffrir autant que sa mère, sinon elle n'aurait pas fait la démarche de la retrouver. Mais il lui faisait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision.

-Et voilà jeune-fille ! Tu es très courageuse, tu sais !

-Merci.

-Je n'en dirais pas autant d'un certain colonel. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Hey ! Fit semblant de s'offenser le militaire, faisant ainsi sourire Sidney.

-Bien, je vous laisse messieurs, je vais faire les analyses.

La doctoresse quitta le petit groupe, retournant dans son bureau, laissant les trois hommes seuls avec l'enfant. En effet Daniel et Teal'c étaient venus voir la petite, après que Walter les ait mis au courant de sa présence dans la base. Au début il n'avait pas voulu y croire, mais un autre soldat leur avait confirmé l'information. Mus par la curiosité, ils s'étaient donc rendus, l'air de rien, dans le bureau du général, malheureusement en vain. Mais après une remarque pertinente de la part du jaffa, les deux compères s'étaient dirigés vers l'infirmerie, feintant de s'être retrouver là par le plus grand des hasards. Mais le colonel n'avait pas été dupe et avait vite compris leur manège. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Janet était déjà penchée au-dessus de Sidney, lui faisant passer quelques tests.

-Alors qui est-elle ? Demande enfin l'archéologue.

-Elle s'appelle Sidney, et je n'en sais pas plus Dany boy. Déclara Jack, alors que son ami ouvrait la bouche afin de poser une nouvelle question.

-Alors colonel ses examens ? Questionna le général en arrivant.

-Le doc est en train de les faire monsieur. Répondit-il en se levant.

-Bien.

-Qui est-elle mon général ? Réitéra le jeune homme.

-Nous ne sommes sûre de rien pour le moment docteur Jackson. Mais je viens à l'instant d'avoir le feu vert de la part du président, afin d'en prendre soin.

-Combien de temps va-t-elle rester ici ? Demanda le militaire.

-Nous n'avons pas pour le moment de limite. Le président a, pour l'instant, lancé une recherche surs les parents de Sidney, obtenant l'accord de l'assistance social pour nous la laisser durant ce temps.

-Maman est ici ! S'exclama Sidney.

-Qui est-ce Sidney ? Demanda gentiment le colonel.

-Nous en saurons plus dans quelques heures colonel !

-L'enfant ressemble au major Carter. Fit remarquer le jaffa.

-Teal'c a raison ! Appuya Daniel.

A peine venait-il de finir sa phrase, que l'enfant sautait sur ses pieds, surprenant tout le monde. Les quatre hommes suivirent le regard de la fillette, et découvrirent une Carter figée, sur le seuil de l'infirmerie. Elle semblait pétrifiée. Sans un mot Sidney s'avança jusqu'à elle. Sam s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur. Des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans son regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, cela semblait si irréel.

-Tu es ma maman. Affirma l'enfant après quelques secondes.

Surprenant ses amis, la jeune femme enlaça violement la petite contre elle, laissant échapper quelques larmes. Tant de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était terrifiée, pétrifiée à l'idée d'être à nouveau blessée, de devoir à nouveau l'abandonner. Elle avait peur d'aimer cet enfant qu'elle avait mis tant d'énergie à oublier. La grande Samantha Carter tremblait devant sa fille d'à peine huit ans. Et pourtant elle était heureuse, soulagée de la voir en bonne santé, pleine de vie. Elle avait si souvent rêvé d'elle, essayant d'imaginer sa vie, ses traits…Sam avait simplement peur de n'être que dans un rêve…

Elle ne se sépara de Sidney, que lorsque le raclement de gorge d'un certain archéologue se fit entendre, la ramenant immanquablement sur terre. Tout en desserrant son étreinte, la jeune femme se recomposa un visage, tentant de contrôler ses larmes. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir droit à un véritable interrogatoire de la part de son équipe et elle comprenait parfaitement leur curiosité.

-Bien si nous allions en salle de débriefing ? Proposa le général.

-Très bonne idée mon général. Déclara son second.

Immédiatement, le groupe se mit en route, parcourant ces couloirs grisâtres. Combien de fois avait-elle marché dans ce labyrinthe glacé, seule…Aujourd'hui elle le parcourait avec l'impression que la solitude n'existait plus. A cet instant, la peur et le bonheur l'accompagnaient. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de l'enfant blond. Comment avait-elle pu vivre sans elle ? Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier, au point de ne pas la reconnaître une fois devant elle ? Même si la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait pas eu plus d'une journée, elle restait sa mère…sa chair et son sang. Elle ne pouvait empêcher sa main d'agripper la sienne, si petite. Ayant l'impression, que si elle desserrait à peine ses doigts, Sidney s'envolerait pour ne plus jamais revenir…

Cette vision attendrit son supérieur, qui accéléra légèrement le pas, afin d'être à la hauteur des deux filles. Si certains ne voyaient que le bonheur irradier les traits de la jeune femme, lui avait vu cette étincelle de peur naître et briller dans son regard, comme une petite flamme sur le point de s'éteindre, mais qui résistait au souffle de ce vent de joie…Il ne connaissait pas les raisons de l'abandon de Sidney, mais il imaginait aisément ce que Sam pouvait ressentir…lui aussi avait perdu un enfant.

-Ca va aller Carter ?

La scientifique releva le regard, surprise de cette question. Mais lorsque son regard azur se perdit dans ses yeux, elle comprit…il savait. Et son inquiétude la toucha énormément. Peut-être que ces dernières années, elle n'avait pas été aussi seule qu'elle l'avait pensé…Dans un faible sourire, et d'une voix enraillée par l'émotion, elle répondit :

-Il va bien falloir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis…nous sommes tous là pour vous. La rassura-t-il.

-Merci monsieur.

Les deux militaires se sourirent, partageant un nouveau moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Mais il ne dura guère, car ils franchirent alors le seuil de la salle de débriefing, où ils ne redevinrent qu'un colonel et qu'un major, et plus aucun sentiment de quelque nature que ce soit n'était autorisé. Après tout c'est bien ce qu'on leur enseignait à l'école militaire… Chacun prit place autour de la grande table, en silence. Sam ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de sa fille. Elles se rassuraient mutuellement, par ce simple geste, qui faisait sourire les autres. Tous les regards convergeaient vers elle, attendant qu'elle ne se résigne à parler. Après tout elle leur devait la vérité.

-Je crois que je vous dois une explication.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, la jeune femme commença sa tirade, trouvant sans surprise, un public attentif à son discours.

-Vous vous souvenez tous que, j'aurais dû vous accompagner sur Abydos, lors de la première mission, mais que je n'avais pas pu à cause d'un empêchement. Rappela-t-elle. Et bien mon empêchement n'était autre que Sidney. A l'époque je venais juste d'apprendre ma grossesse de trois mois. A ce moment là j'étais heureuse j'allais être mère. Malheureusement Jonas était contre. Il ne voulait pas que je la garde…

_-Tu ne garderas pas cet enfant Sam ! Dit Jonas d'un ton intransigeant._

_-Il est trop tard pour l'avortement. Et même s'il avait été encore temps, je n'aurais pas arrêté cette grossesse. Je sais que tu as peur, mais…_

_-T'es toi ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je ne veux simplement pas de cet enfant, qui n'est sûrement pas de moi !_

_ -Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle horrifiée._

_-Tu as très bien entendu !_

_-Comment peux-tu prétendre ne pas être le père ?_

_-Tu ne garderas pas l'enfant !_

_-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus !_

_Pour toute réponse, Jonas gifla violement Sam, la faisant presque tomber à terre. Une main posée sur la joue endolorie, la jeune femme posa un regard haineux sur lui. Elle s'était battue avec des hommes, pour moins que ça, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se défendre ? Qu'est-ce qui la retenait ?_

_-Tu ne le garderas pas. Répéta-t-il d'une voix calme, qui glaça le sang de sa compagne._

_Après un dernier regard de cet homme violent, il attrapa son blouson et sortit, laissant derrière lui, une femme anéantie. Comment pouvait-on passer du bonheur le plus pur au désarroi le plus total ? Elle avait l'impression qu'un vent glacé soufflait, l'enfonçant dans un puits sans fond. Tout son être tremblait…Doucement, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se repassant en boucle la scène dans son esprit. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'elle avait fait de travers pour le mettre en colère. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas vouloir de ce bébé, c'était sa chair et son sang ! Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'abandonner, il n'en avait aucun droit ! _

_D'une main tremblante, elle remit en place, une mèche de cheveux, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Non elle ne pouvait pas songer à perdre ce petit être, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille…Non il ne pouvait pas avoir pensé ce qu'il disait ! Elle ne savait plus, elle était perdue. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées…_

_Son regard tomba alors sur la lettre du SG-C, l'informant de son désolément de ne pas la voir intégrer le SGC. Une nouvelle fois, elle venait de gâcher une grande opportunité pour quoi ? Des coups, des cris et une douleur qui semblait avoir prit possession de son corps. Tout était de sa faute à lui, pourtant elle savait qu'elle finirait par lui pardonner…comme toujours._

_Trois mois plus tard, une lettre arriva au courrier. Mue par la curiosité, elle l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit avec horreur, qu'elle provenait d'une association d'adoption. Si une minute plus tôt elle nageait dans le bonheur, maintenant elle avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. D'après ce qui était écrit, son enfant, sa chair et son sang, allait lui être arraché, son bébé allait être adopté par une autre famille._

_Elle et Jonas n'avaient pas reparlé des paroles de l'homme, depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Elle avait vraiment cru, qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Alors pourquoi recevait-elle ce courrier ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Comme aspirée par un trou noir, elle rentra dans la maison, n'ayant plus du tout conscience, du monde qui l'entourait._

_Il était là, assis confortablement, devant la télévision. Il sirotait tranquillement une bière. Il ne la remarqua pas lorsqu'elle entra dans la demeure, il ne vit pas ses larmes lorsqu'elle se planta devant lui, tremblante, et qu'il lui demanda de se pousser sans ménagement, il n'entendit pas les sanglots érailler sa voix, lorsqu'elle lui demanda :_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Pousse-toi, je ne vois plus la télé !_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Hurla-t-elle, lui jetant la feuille à la figure._

_-Ce n'est que la solution à notre problème. _

_-Parce que pour toi, notre enfant est un problème maintenant ?_

_-Etant donné que nous ne le voulons pas, oui c'est un problème._

_-Oh non ! Dit-elle, tentant de se calmer. TU n'en voulais pas…_

_-De toute manière, tu ne peux plus rien faire, il est trop tard. Les avocats ont bien appuyés sur le fait que cela était irréversible._

_-Dehors ! Ordonna-t-elle calmement._

_-Sam, chérie…_

_-Jonas, dehors !! Hurla-t-elle comme une furie, la haine et le désarroi prenant possession de son corps. _

_Une nouvelle fois, il leva la main et tenta de la frapper, mais cette fois, elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle intercepta le coup, le bloquant. Une furieuse envie de le gifler s'empara d'elle, mais elle ne fit rien, ne voulant pas ressembler à cet homme. Alors prenant sur elle, elle calma son envie meurtrière. Son regard était rempli de haine et pour la première fois, Jonas eut peur d'elle._

_-Va-t-en et ne reviens plus jamais. Lui dit-elle avec un calme déconcertant, avant de lâcher violement sa main et de se diriger vers la porte. Je veux qu'à mon retour tes affaires et toi ayez disparus de ma vie, pour toujours !_

_Sur ses paroles, elle sortit de la maison. Elle avait besoin de se calmer, de prendre l'air, de conduire sans un but précis. Alors elle enfourcha sa moto, elle savait que la vitesse l'aiderait à lui vider la tête. Elle démarra et disparu au loin, sortant de la ville. Elle s'arrêta une cinquantaine de kilomètre plus loin, aux abords d'une forêt. Tout semblait si calme ici…_

_Son regard se posa sur la nature l'entourant. Elle tenta de refouler ses larmes, mais en vain, et la jeune femme finit par éclater en sanglots. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle l'avait aimé et elle l'aimait encore, alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'il la punisse ? Elle lui avait pardonné tant de chose, mais cette fois il avait dépassé les bornes, et elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonné son geste. Elle aimait déjà ce petit être et ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui, ou du moins sans elle. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait appris qu'elle attendait une petite fille, elle avait même déjà trouvé le prénom : Sidney. Alors pourquoi devait-elle abandonner tous ses rêves pour un monstre comme Jonas Hansen ?...Non elle devait se battre, elle ne voulait pas perdre son bébé…_

-Et qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

-J'ai appelé des avocats, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, tout était légal, du moins personne ne pouvait prouver que je n'avais pas signé le contrat d'adoption. Jonas connaissait beaucoup de relation, dans le monde de la justice, il savait donc comment l'enfreindre sans pour autant être hors la loi. J'ai donc passé le reste de ma grossesse, à me préparer à abandonner mon bébé. J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer les parents de Sidney, quelques semaines avant l'accouchement.

_Seules, assise sur un banc, la future maman attendait tranquillement. Le ciel était bleu, et même si la fraîcheur du matin était encore présente, la chaleur du mois de juin commençait déjà à ce faire sentir. Au loin, le soleil se levait doucement, déposant la douceur de ses rayons, sur ses bras nus. Sam portait une petite robe blanche à motif, s'attachant derrière sa nuque._

_Son regard était posé sur la nature environnante, à cette heure-ci, tout respirait encore le calme et la quiétude. Le silence apaisait un peu les battements de son cœur. Mais une douleur sourde et insoutenable, semblait ne pas vouloir s'atténuer. Elle allait la perdre pour toujours. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle s'y préparait, mais comment pouvait-elle se résoudre à perdre le seul être qu'elle n'avait jamais autant aimé ? Jusqu'à maintenant, tout semblait si loin, si irréel…Mais la rencontre d'aujourd'hui rendait les choses si proches, si palpables, si douloureuses…_

_La jeune femme dût se mordre la lèvre, pour ne pas fondre en larmes…Foutues hormones ! Non il fallait qu'elle reste forte, qu'elle ne flanche pas, du moins pour quelques heures. Devant eux, elle ferait bonne figure, sourirait même s'il le fallait, mais elle ne leur montrerait pas sa tristesse. Non elle se le refusait ! Elle pouvait remercier l'armée, de l'avoir entrainée à supporter la douleur aussi bien physique que mentale, sans quoi, elle ne savait pas qu'elle bêtise elle aurait déjà commis._

_-Vous devez être Samantha ? Demanda une voix féminine, la sortant alors de ses pensées._

_Immédiatement, elle passa en mode militaire, ne laissant plus transparaître aucune émotion. Dans un geste mécanique, elle se leva et serra la main du couple lui faisant face, souriant presque. Alors c'était eux…La femme était de taille moyenne. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Son mari était assez grand, châtain clair et avait un charmant regard noisette. Un enfant d'à peine 5 ans les accompagnait. Sa peau était hâlée, ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que l'ébène et son regard ressemblait à celui de son père._

_Ils semblaient être une bonne famille pour accueillir son bébé…les trois futurs parents s'assirent sur le banc, alors que le petit garçon se dirigeait vers les balançoires, d'en face, après avoir eu l'autorisation de sa mère._

_-Je m'appelle Anne, voici mon époux James, et là-bas c'est Jamie. Présenta la jeune femme._

_-Enchanté. Mentit la militaire, luttant contre l'envie de fuir._

_-Quand est prévu l'accouchement ? Demanda James sans détour._

_-James ! Le réprimanda son épouse._

_-Excusez-moi._

_-Ce n'est rien. Il est prévu fin Août. _

_-Et savez-vous son…Commença Anne, gênée._

_-Sexe ? Oui, c'est une petite fille. D'après les médecins, elle est en excellente santé._

_-Bien. _

_Un silence pesant s'installa, mettant tout le monde mal à l'aise. Heureusement ce fut à ce moment, que choisit Jamie pour arriver. Il attrapa le bras de son père et le tira, l'obligeant à venir jouer avec lui. James ne résista pas longtemps à la supplication de son fils. Il s'excusa, avant de se lever et de partir à la suite du petit garçon. Les deux jeunes femmes les regardèrent jouer quelques instants._

_-James à l'air d'être un bon père. Fit remarquer Sam._

_-Oui il l'est. Répondit Anne en souriant. Excusez le pour sa question, elle était déplacée, il ne voulait pas vous blesser mais il était très nerveux vous savez._

_-Ce n'est rien, je comprends._

_-Puis-je vous poser une question Samantha ?_

_Cette appellation la fit sourire. Seule sa défunte mère l'appelait ainsi._

_-Allez-y._

_-Pourquoi faîtes-vous adopter votre bébé ? Ce n'est pas que je n'en veuille pas, ou que je veuille vous blesser. Mais vous semblez assez mûre pour vous en occuper et financièrement cela a l'air d'aller, alors…_

_-C'est compliqué. Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mais je sais désormais qu'avec vous elle sera heureuse._

_-Nous ferons tout pour._

_-Merci._

_La jeune femme hurla une nouvelle fois dans sa voiture. Le grand jour était arrivé, elle allait accoucher. Les contractions avaient commencées cinq heures plus tôt, et elle avait perdu les eaux, qu'une heure auparavant. Immédiatement elle avait prit sa voiture en direction de l'hôpital. Mais conduire, alors qu'une douleur insoutenable vous assaillait, n'était pas une chose aisée. Heureusement pour elle, elle était enfin arrivée sur le parking de bâtiment hospitalier. _

_Un infirmier, qui venait de ramener l'un de ses patients sortant à sa famille, fut alerté par les cris. Il se précipita sans perdre de temps, vers le véhicule de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il vit son état, il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il l'aida à sortir de la voiture, alors que Sam laissait échapper un nouveau cri de douleur. Les contractions se rapprochaient. Il passa un bras autour de ses hanches, pour la soutenir. La militaire posa son bras autour du cou du jeune homme, et sous la douleur planta ses ongles dans son épaule. Courbés en deux, ils coururent avec difficulté jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital, où on l'installa dans un fauteuil roulant. _

_Elle était désormais seule, dans cette grande chambre blanche, aseptisée, impersonnelle. Deux bips bien distincts se faisaient entendre, faisant écho au silence l'entourant. James et Anne avaient été prévenus de son accouchement, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Mais pour le moment, elle profitait de ses derniers instants avec son bébé. Car pour encore quelques minutes, il était à elle et à personne d'autre. Elle se demandait pour la millième fois, si elle allait avoir ses yeux, ou son sourire. Elle se demandait à quoi elle ressemblerait à ses dix huit ans, après avoir fait les quatre cent coups et décroché son diplôme, à quoi ressembleraient ses propres enfants…Et puis elle se rappela que jamais elle n'assisterait à tout ça, et ce, à cause d'un amour destructeur._

_Une infirmière l'interrompit dans ses réflexions, en entrant dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha du monitoring et vérifia l'état de ses deux patientes, qu'elle nota dans son dossier. Vu le sourire qu'elle affichait, cela devait aller. Elle se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, et remarqua son air triste._

_-Cela ne devrait plus être long. Si vous avez quelqu'un à appeler, faîtes-le. C'est toujours rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un que l'on aime, auprès de soi, dans ce genre d'épreuve._

_Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme sortit de la chambre, laissant la militaire retourner à sa solitude. Elle réfléchit quelques instants aux paroles de l'infirmière, puis attrapa le téléphone. Elle avait raison, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir qu'enfin de compte elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait besoin de sentir une main serrait la sienne, lorsque sa fille pousserait ses premiers cris. Elle avait besoin de soutient, mais qui pourrait lui en apporter ? Sans vraiment réfléchir, à la réponse, elle composa un numéro, qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle n'entendit que deux sonneries, avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche._

_-Carter ! Fit la voit à l'autre bout de la ligne._

_-Papa c'est Sam. Répondit la jeune femme._

_-Sam ? Que se passe-t-il ? Des ennuis ?_

_La scientifique ouvrit la bouche afin de tout lui raconter, mais se ravisa très vite. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher et d'abandonner son bébé._

_-Non, tout vas va bien. Dit-elle finalement, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. J'avais juste envie de te dire bonjour._

_-C'est chose faite. Maintenant excuse moi ma chérie, mais du travail m'attend._

_- Bien sûr, excuse-moi. Déclara-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue._

_-Au revoir. La salua-t-il en raccrochant._

_-Bye…Murmura-t-elle au bip du téléphone._

_Lentement, elle raccrocha. Non elle ne pouvait pas dire à cet homme, absent de sa vie depuis des années, ce qui se passait. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, elle connaissait déjà sa réaction. Une nouvelle fois, il lui en aurait voulu. Il avait toujours été contre sa relation avec Jonas. Il n'avait jamais été assez bien pour elle. Et même s'il n'avait pas eu tord cette fois-ci, cela avait été de même avec tous ses ex. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre la juger, lui reprocher une nouvelle fois qu'elle gâchait sa vie. Elle savait que s'il avait appris sa rupture avec le jeune homme et sa grossesse, il n'aurait pas manqué de trouver les mots pour la blesser. Et il l'aurait davantage enfoncée, s'il avait appris l'adoption du bébé. Son père avait toujours été très doué pour rabaisser les autres. Alors non, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui à ses côtés, aujourd'hui, elle se débrouillerait seule…comme toujours._

_Les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de sa joue, venant mourir sur le drap blanc de l'hôpital. Depuis le départ de Jonas…Non bien avant en fait…Depuis des années, elle sentait la solitude peser sur ses épaules. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à vivre avec, comme une amie qui lui restait fidèle, où qu'elle soit. Alors apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, avait été le plus beau moment de toute sa vie. Elle avait enfin eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé un sens à sa vie. Mais l'adoption avait tout gâchée, et elle était retombée dans ce puit sans fond, dans lequel elle était prisonnière, depuis la mort de sa mère…_

_Trois petits coups, frappés à sa porte, la sortirent de ses pensées, la ramenant à la réalité. Faisant face à Anne et James, Sam se recomposa un visage presque souriant, effaçant ses larmes du revers de sa main. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur montrer ses pleurs, même si elle pouvait mettre ça sur le compte des hormones. Le couple s'approcha du lit, un bouquet de fleur à la main._

_-Bonjour Samantha. La salua Anne._

_-Bonjour._

_-Tenez, elles sont pour vous. Déclara le jeune homme, en lui donnant le bouquet, qu'elle posa sur la petite table près d'elle._

_-Merci._

_-Comment vous sentez-vous ? S'enquit-il._

_-Hormis les contractions, cela peut aller. Jamie n'est pas avec vous ?_

_-Non sa grand-mère le garde._

_-Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclama la sage femme en entrant dans la chambre._

_-Bonjour docteur. Salua Anne._

_-Mademoiselle Carter, nous allons voir où nous en sommes._

_-D'accord._

_-Pouvez-vous sortir s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-elle au couple._

_-Bien sûr. Nous ne sommes pas loin Samantha. La rassura la jeune femme, en posant sa main sur la sienne._

_-Merci._

_Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent la militaire seule avec le médecin. Avant de sortir Anne lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Durant l'examen, la sage femme tenta de détendre sa patiente, mais cela n'était jamais une chose aisée. La douleur contractait les futures mères en permanence, c'était leur manière de faire face aux contractions. Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse à ses questions, la doctoresse releva la tête, et fut surprise de voir que la jeune femme semblait ailleurs, luttant intérieurement contre ses démons. Broyer du noir lors d'un accouchement n'était jamais bon. Elle entreprit donc de lui changer les idées, la ramenant de force à la réalité en lui parlant. Cela eut l'effet de marcher._

_L'examen ne prit pas très longtemps. La sage femme expliqua à sa patiente, ce qui allait se dérouler. Puis elle quitta la chambre. Immédiatement le couple, attendant à l'extérieur se leva, et s'approcha d'elle._

_-Alors comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit Anne._

_-On va la monter, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. Elle souhaiterait vous parler. Déclara-t-elle à l'intention de la jeune femme._

_Sans attendre, la future mère entra dans la chambre, après avoir lancé un regard d'incompréhension à son mari. Doucement, elle s'approcha du lit, où était allongée la militaire. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'Anne, s'assit dans le fauteuil, Sam redescendit sur Terre et se tourna vers elle._

_-La sage femme m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler._

_-J'aimerais que vous soyez présente lors de l'accouchement. Je veux que vous la voyez naître…je ne veux pas être seule là-bas._

_-Merci de ce beau cadeau._

_-Mademoiselle Carter, nous allons y aller. Leur appris une infirmière en pénétrant dans la chambre._

_-D'accord. Anne m'accompagne._

_-Très bien, dans ce cas suivez nous madame, nous allons vous donner de quoi vous préparer._

_-Merci._

_Ses doigts étaient entrelacés aux siens, cherchant un peu de force dans ce contact. La douleur irradiait tout son corps. Elle était épuisée. On lui demandait une nouvelle fois de pousser, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus. Cela faisait des heures que ça durait, et pourtant elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours. Quand est-ce que tout cela allait finir ? Elle ne supportait plus la douleur, et avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu._

_Anne était présente, ne quittant pas un seul instant son chevet. Elle lui tenait la main fermement. Sam priait pour ne pas lui briser. A cet instant, elle se permit même de penser, qu'elle préférait la douleur d'une balle dans le ventre, que celle de l'accouchement. Comment les femmes pouvaient-elle supporter tout ça ? Et surtout aussi longtemps ?_

_Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme se força à pousser, hurlant en même temps. Elle était trempait de sueur et tous ses muscles tremblaient. Les infirmières, continuaient de faire bonnes figures, mais au fond, elles commençaient à s'inquiéter pour la mère et l'enfant. La patiente était vraiment fatiguée et elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. _

_Heureusement à la contraction suivante, l'enfant sorti enfin, libérant ainsi sa mère de tout ça. Celle-ci, se laissa tomber lourdement contre l'oreiller, morte de fatigue. Enfin elle n'avait plus mal. Et même les cris du nouveau-né, lui firent oubliés cette épreuve, la rendant tout simplement heureuse. Sa fille était en vie et semblait être en pleine forme. Dans un drap rose, on apporta l'enfant, qu'on plaça dans les bras d'Anne. Celle-ci posa alors, la petite sur la poitrine de sa mère, qui se mit à pleurer de joie. _

_Elle était si petite, si fragile…_

_-J'aimerais que vous lui choisissiez un prénom. Déclara Anne._

_-Quoi ?! _

_-Choisissez son prénom. Réitéra la jeune femme._

_-Mais je…_

_-S'il vous plait._

_-Sidney. Dit-elle après quelques secondes. J'ai toujours voulu l'appeler Sidney._

_-Alors ça sera Sidney._

_-Merci…_

_Les deux femmes se sourirent avant de reporter leur attention sur leur trésor. Elle semblait si minuscule dans ses bras. Sam la serrait contre son cœur, essayant de la protéger de ce monde, qui pouvait parfois se montrer si cruel. Son regard était posé sur son visage, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La mère et la fille se détaillaient, l'une par curiosité, l'autre pour tenter de graver dans sa mémoire le moindre trait de la petite. Sidney avait ses yeux, bleus comme l'océan tirant sur le gris, ainsi que les cheveux blond. Elle reconnu également le nez de sa défunte mère. A cette pensée, un sourire nostalgique naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle était telle qu'elle l'avait imaginée…parfaite._

_Peu de temps après, on ramena la jeune mère dans sa chambre, suivit de près par le berceau de la petite. James vint à leur rencontre, et Anne lui présenta sa fille. Elle tenta de faire ça avec délicatesse, ne voulant pas blesser la militaire. Malheureusement cette présentation, eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur pour la jeune femme. Mais elle n'en montra rien, elle était passé maîtresse dans l'art de la dissimulation, du moins quand les hormones ne venaient pas se mettre au milieu._

_Le jeune père, insista pour prendre des photos. Les deux mères se prêtèrent donc au jeu, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. James en prit une de Sidney, Sam et Anne, puis une où les deux femmes étaient seules, chacune leur tour, avec l'enfant. Cette attention toucha beaucoup la scientifique, qui ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un couple comme eux. Elle s'était préparé à une adoption rapide et douloureuse, pas à…ça. Elle avait imaginé qu'ils emporteraient le bébé, juste après l'accouchement, sans qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de voir ça petite frimousse. Alors avoir tout ça était inespérait et surtout c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient lui faire. _

_-Nous devons partir demain Samantha. Déclara Anne, après quelques heures._

_-Je comprends. Dit-elle, cachant sa peine._

_-Mais si vous le souhaitez, nous aimerions que vous nous téléphoniez ou que vous passiez régulièrement nous voir._

_-Quoi ? Fit-elle, surprise._

_-Se n'est pas parce que nous adoptons votre fille, que vous n'êtes plus sa mère. Expliqua Anne, un sourire chaleureux étirant ses lèvres. Vous pourrez la voir autant que vous le voudrez. Et si vous voulez nous pourrons vous présenter la mère de Jamie._

_-Je…je ne peux pas accepter._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Vous êtes des gens merveilleux, sincèrement je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme famille que vous, mais…_

_Sam s'interrompit, les larmes l'empêchant de parler._

_-Ne voir Sidney qu'en pointillait, serait pire que de ne pas la voir du tout ?_

_Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme acquiesça._

_-Je comprends votre douleur. _

_-Sachez que si un jour, vous décidez de nous téléphoner, ou de venir nous voir, vous serez la bienvenue. Lui assura James._

_-Merci._

_-Maintenant il faut vous reposer, et Sidney aussi. Nous repasserons vous saluer demain, avant notre départ._

_-D'accord._

_A peine venaient-ils de quitter la chambre, que déjà la jeune femme se roulait en bouler, pour éclater en sanglot. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté leur proposition ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son cerveau décide de ne plus vouloir souffrir ? Elle savait que voir Sidney seulement de temps en temps, serait une blessure constante, mais c'était sa fille bon sang…Elle voulait la voir grandir et devenir cette femme qu'elle imaginait depuis des mois…Mais résisterait-elle longtemps à la douleur des au revoir ? Non bien sûr que non… Elle ne pouvait pas s'infliger ça. Elle ne pouvait pas souffrir éternellement, il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant, qu'elle passe à autre chose. Et l'adoption, allait l'y aider, car avec ça elle clôturait le chapitre Jonas Hansen, définitivement, espérait-elle. Désormais, elle devait penser à elle, elle devait prendre soin d'elle, se reconstruire, et surtout oublier…_

_Enfermée dans sa douleur, elle pleura de longues heures durant, refusant le repos que son corps réclamé. Les infirmières, inquiètes, avaient tenté de connaître la raison de ses larmes, de la calmer. Mais elles se heurtèrent à un mur. Alors n'ayant pas d'autre choix pour l'apaiser, elles lui donnèrent un léger sédatif, qui eut l'effet de la faire enfin dormir. Il fallait qu'elle se repose, qu'elle se remette de tout ça._

_Le lendemain matin arriva vite. Les rayons du soleil, filtrés par les stores, vinrent se poser sur le visage de la jeune mère, la réveillant doucement. Elle eut d'abord l'impression de nager dans le brouillard, mais avec de la volonté, la jeune femme parvint à ouvrir les yeux, rencontrant brutalement la lumière vive de l'astre solaire. Lui brulant la rétine, elle referma ses paupières. Doucement, elle les rouvrit, s'habituant doucement à la luminosité. Son regard tomba alors sur James et Anne tenant Sidney._

_-Nous ne voulions pas vous réveiller, les infirmières nous ont dis que votre nuit avait été longue. S'excusa Anne._

_-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda la militaire, la bouche pâteuse._

_-10h45._

_-A quelle heure devez vous partir ? Les interrogea-t-elle, tout en se relevant contre son oreiller._

_-Notre train est à 12h30. Nous voulions que vous disiez au revoir à Sidney, avant._

_-Merci. Dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire._

_La jeune femme posa délicatement le bébé, dans les bras de sa mère biologique, avant de sortir avec son mari de la chambre. Un triste sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam, lorsque son regard tomba sur Sidney._

_L'heure était arrivée…Elle ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle, mais il le fallait, elle n'avait pas le droit de la garder, de la priver du bonheur qu'allée leur offrir le couple. Silencieusement, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle autant, en si peu de temps ? Elle avait beau essayé de se convaincre que Sidney serait plus heureuse avec eux, cela n'atténuait pas sa peine pour autant. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre ! Elle voulait assister à ses premiers mots, à ses premiers pas, à son adolescence difficile, à sa remise de diplôme, elle voulait avoir sa première dispute avec elle, elle voulait partager ses premiers émois, rencontrer son premier petit ami qu'elle oserait lui présenter. Elle voulait la voir devenir femme, puis épouse, et enfin mère à son tour…elle ne voulait pas oublier ses neufs mois, les sensations des coups qu'elle lui avait donnée, les envies subites des plats les plus exotiques qu'elle avait voulu manger…elle ne voulait pas oublié le premier regard qu'elle avait posé sur elle, alors qu'elle réalisait à peine qu'elle venait d'accoucher…elle ne pouvait pas reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était…et pourtant il le fallait, elle le savait. Elle ne devait plus se pencher sur le passer, elle devait oublier sa douleur. Dans quelques semaines elle reprendrait son travail au Pentagone, cela l'aiderait à ne plus penser à tout ça…Mais pour l'heure, elle devait dire au revoir à sa fille._

_-Adieu petit ange. La salua-t-elle, en lui déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne, alors que trois petits coups étaient frappés à la porte._

-Et ils ont emmené Sidney. Ils m'avaient bien sûr laissé leur coordonnées, mais je les ai jeté, je voulais oublier définitivement. Finit le major.

-Quelqu'un vous a-t-il soutenu durant cette épreuve major Carter ? Demanda le jaffa.

-Non, mais c'était mon choix Teal'c. Personne de mon entourage proche ne le savait, seul le Pentagone était au courant.

Teal'c semblait surpris de cette réponse, à un juger par la hauteur à laquelle son sourcil venait de monter. Son admiration pour son amie s'accrut face à cette histoire. Elle avait fait face à l'une des épreuves les plus dures à supporter. En signe de respect, il s'inclina, décrochant un pauvre sourire de la part de la jeune femme.

-Vous n'avez jamais était tentée en 8ans, de la rechercher ? S'enquit l'archéologue.

-Non, je me forçais à ne pas penser à tout ça. Avoua-t-elle, en baissant la tête.

Le débriefing dura de longues minutes encore. Daniel, comme à son habitude, posa une tonne de question, ne se rendant pas toujours compte qu'il m'était sa meilleure amie mal à l'aise. Mais malgré sa gêne, elle répondit à chacune de ses interrogations, le plus précisément possible. Après tout, ils étaient sa famille, ils avaient le droit de savoir la vérité. Teal'c souleva, au bout d'un moment, une question qui ne semblait pas avoir traversé l'esprit de l'archéologue. Comment le général était-il au courant de l'existence de Sidney ? Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard, avant que la jeune femme ne se mette à raconter, qu'un soir, le jour de l'anniversaire de Sidney…

…_elle était lasse, elle n'en pouvait plus. La semaine avait été éreintante et surtout très étrange. Elle avait porté en elle, un symbiote, elle avait partagé son corps avec une Tok'ra. Elle avait eut l'impression que quelqu'un violait son intimité, et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas résister. Elle l'avait senti fouiller sans vergogne dans les méandres de sa mémoire, assimilant le plus d'information possible sur elle. _

_Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, après tout elle n'avait cherché qu'un moyen de partir de cette planète. Et puis elle s'était sacrifiée pour sa survie. Alors non, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Néanmoins, lorsque le symbiote avait sondé son esprit, elle était tombée sur le souvenir de Sidney. Elle l'avait alors senti s'attendrir, et même compatir à sa douleur. Cela avait été un échange étrange, elle avait senti Jolinar, tenté d'apaiser sa blessure…C'était surtout pour ça, que Sam lui en voulait. A cause d'elle, des souvenir qu'elle avait mit un an à enfouir, venaient de réapparaître, ramenant l'horrible sensation de déchirure, qu'elle avait ressenti lors des premières semaines, ayant suivit l'accouchement. _

_Dans le silence assourdissant, une larme roula sur sa joue, venant s'écraser lourdement sur sa paillasse. Janet lui avait ordonné le repos absolu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas avoir le loisir de penser, elle devait se changer les idées, pour oublier de nouveau, elle devait concentrer son esprit pour ne pas ressombrer dans le trou noir qui recommençait à l'attirer. Pourquoi même après trois ans, cela faisait-il toujours aussi mal ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à l'oublier définitivement ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle se souvienne qu'aujourd'hui, l'enfant fêtait son anniversaire ?_

_Doucement, la jeune femme plongea sa main dans l'une de ses poches. Elle en ressortie une photo d'elle et de Sidney que James avait prit et lui avait envoyé. Elle l'avait retrouvé le lendemain de la mort du tok'ra. Sidney semblait si fragile…Comment avait-elle pu l'abandonner ? Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Comment avait-elle pu agir ainsi ?_

_Dans la solitude de son laboratoire, la scientifique éclata en sanglot, enfouissant son visage dans ses main. Elle se détestait pour son geste égoïste. Elle se détestait pour son comportement. Et pourtant que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser sombrer, elle devait se protéger, elle devait continuer d'avancer. Elle ne devait plus regarder en arrière…_

_-Qui est-ce ? _

_Au son de la voix du général, la militaire sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. D'un geste rapide, elle essuya les larmes, qui n'était pas passé inaperçues, aux yeux de son supérieur. En effet, il avait eut le temps de l'observer un peu, avant de se manifester. Il avait été attiré par la lumière, filtrant sous la porte. Il avait alors frappé, mais n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, il avait cru que quelqu'un avait oublié d'éteindre les lumières en partant. Il était donc entré, et s'était retrouvé face à un capitaine totalement effondré. Doucement il s'était approché, et avait aperçu la photo. Oh il savait qui était le bébé, que son subalterne tenait dans ses bras, après tout cela était marqué dans son dossier. Mais il voulait entendre de sa bouche, du moins si elle le souhaitait, son histoire, au lieu de lire un tas de papiers dénué de tout sentiments. Alors il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander :_

_-Qui est-ce ?_

_Sans vraiment y réfléchir, et surtout parce qu'elle savait, qu'il savait déjà la réponse, elle répondit. Après tout elle avait été recrutée au SGC grâce à son dossier et que tous les généraux recevez les dossiers personnels de chaque membre de la base, il était donc forcément au courant de sa grossesse et de l'adoption qui en avait suivit_

_-Sidney, ma fille._

_-Vous sembliez heureuse. Remarqua-t-il._

_-Oui, à cet instant je l'étais._

_La jeune femme luttait contre les larmes, mais celles-ci semblaient plus fortes que sa volonté, et arrivaient à passer le barrage de ses paupières, roulant sur ses joues, encore mouillées. Le général, ne savait pas comment agir, face à la détresse de l'astrophysicienne. _

_Durant une grande partie de la nuit, Sam raconta à son supérieur tout l'histoire. Elle fut heureuse de trouver une oreille attentive à son récit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui disait tout ça, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Les mots sortaient les uns après les autres, avec une telle facilité, dégageant ainsi ses épaules d'un poids devenu trop lourd avec le temps. Peut-être arriverait-elle à tourner la page ensuite. Durant toute l'histoire, le plus haut gradé, tenta de partager sa souffrance, mais il ne le pouvait, n'ayant jamais dû abandonner l'un de ses enfants. Mais il pouvait l'imaginer aisément. Et la douleur semblait insupportable, même pour le meilleur des militaires._

Tout au long du récit de son second, le colonel garda le silence. Il était là, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes, posées sur la table, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Cela étonna tout le monde, surtout Daniel, qui pensait qu'il poserait un tas de question. D'ailleurs se dernier, n'en trouvait plus une seule à poser. Ce fut donc sur les dernières paroles de la jeune femme que le général mit fin au débriefing. Il se leva et rejoignit son bureau, où quelques coups fils l'attendaient. L'archéologue de son côté s'approcha de son amie et de sa fille. Mais très vite, ils furent rejoints par Jack.

Il semblait calme, mais cela était pour tromper les apparences. En une seule seconde, la jeune femme remarqua la lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux. Il était en colère contre elle. Il lui en voulait, de son silence…de n'avoir rien dit sur Sidney, alors qu'elle savait pour Charlie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, de lui reprocher d'avoir réussi à oublier…alors que lui avait échoué. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, un autre éclat dans son regard. Il semblait…soulagé. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un comprenant sa douleur, et pas quelqu'un qui ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Elle savait ce que l'on pouvait ressentir face à la perte d'un enfant…

-Carter je peux vous parler ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Bien sûr mais S…

-Dany Boy, vous vous occupez de Sidney !

-Avec joie ! Répondit l'archéologue avec enthousiasme.

-Si nous allions la nettoyer ? Proposa le jaffa.

-Bonne idée. Allez vient ma puce, dit-il en soulevant la petite dans ses bras, on va aller voir ce qui se cache sous ce nuage de terre.

-Mais maman…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas s'envoler. La rassura-t-il. On va se laver un peu et on revient la chercher pour manger, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Consenti-t-elle, après avoir vu Sam acquiescer doucement.

-Et c'est parti pour un super débarbouillage !

Le jeune homme resserra ses bras autour de la petite, avant de quitter la pièce suivit de près par Teal'c. Sidney regarda sa mère disparaître derrière la porte, avec tristesse, elle venait à peine de la retrouver et on les séparait déjà. Le regard de la fillette brisa le cœur de la militaire.

Etant enfin seul, Jack laissa tomber son masque, il savait que face à elle, il ne servait à rien. La tension monta alors d'un cran. Sam senti le malaise s'emparer d'elle. Elle savait qu'une discussion d'ordre privée, allait avoir lieu, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Et même si elle l'avait pu, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait. Il se sentait trahit, elle le savait.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit pour Sidney ?

-Cela ne regardait que moi.

-S'il vous plaît Carter, ne me sortez pas l'excuse de la vie privée ! S'énerva-t-il légèrement. Nous sommes une équipe !

-Et parce que nous sommes une équipe, cela vous donne le droit de connaître mes moindres secrets ? Commença-t-elle à s'emporter, malgré elle.

-J'estime que oui !

-Et bien moi pas !

-Carter, je suis votre supérieur, rien que pour ça vous auriez du me le dire, et puis parce que…je vous ai tout raconté pour Charlie.

-Daniel m'a tout raconté, nuance !! Si nous n'avion pas rencontré cet espèce de double, vous ne m'auriez jamais parlé de votre fils !

La tension entre les deux officiers était palpable. Le major défiait du regard son supérieur. D'où se permettait-il de penser qu'elle devait lui raconter ses secrets les plus enfouis, sous prétexte qu'il était son supérieur, ou un équipier ? Le faisait-il avec elle ? Non, bien sûr que non, le grand Jack O'Neill était bien trop lâche, pour parler de chose privée avec elle. Alors elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

De son côté le colonel, se rendit compte, qu'elle avait raison. S'il n'avait pas eut ce double tentant de comprendre sa douleur, il ne lui aurait jamais rien dit à propos de Charlie et de sa vie passée. Il était allé trop loin, Sam avait le droit à son jardin secret, comme tout le monde. Dans un soupir, il s'apaisa.

-Vous avez raison. Je ne voulais pas…

-Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ? Le défia-t-elle.

-Je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas partager ça avec nous…

-Quand vous dîtes nous, vous pensez à vous surtout, n'est-ce pas ? S'adoucit-elle un peu.

Le militaire grimaça, elle venait une nouvelle fois de le démasquer, avec une simplicité déconcertante. Par cette seule question, ils venaient de passer sur un terrain glissant, qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière cette fois, il voulait savoir la vérité.

-Je sais par quoi vous êtes passée. Lui assura-t-il. J'aurais pu peut-être vous…

-Aider ?

-Oui.

-Personne ne pouvait m'aider, monsieur. Lui apprit-elle, en baissant la tête.

-On peut toujours se faire aider Sam.

-Et c'est vous qui dîtes ça ? Ironisa-t-elle.

-Comme quoi, tout le monde peut évoluer. Déclara-t-il, en souriant.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir blessé, en vous cachant l'existence de Sidney, mais je ne pouvais pas en parler. Je voulais simplement oublier et avancer. Expliqua-t-elle, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Je comprends.

A cet instant, Jack aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et partager sa douleur…Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait manifester aucun signe de tendresse envers elle…pas ici, cela pouvait avoir des répercutions sur eux, sur leur carrière. Car les caméras ne pourraient pas ignorer ce qu'elles filmeraient. Mais d'un autre côté, qui lui reprocherait de vouloir compatir à la souffrance, d'un de ses coéquipiers ? Certes, il s'agissait d'une femme, et que des rumeurs courants sur eux existaient déjà, mais…non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Il se contenta alors de lui envoyer un regard lourd de sens, qu'elle comprit. Elle savait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, elle le connaissait si bien. Alors, en signe de reconnaissance, elle le remercia d'un sourire.

-Bien, si nous allions voir où en sont Tic et Tac avec Sidney. Plaisanta-t-il, afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Plus tard colonel ! Annonça le général, sur le seuil de son bureau. Major je dois vous parler.

-Le colonel peut entendre la conversation monsieur.

-Comme vous voudrez.

La jeune femme acquiesça et son supérieur lui fit signe de passer la première. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du plus haut gradé de la base, qui ferma la porte derrière eux. Chacun prit place après en avoir eut l'autorisation. Un air grave avait prit place sur le visage du vieux militaire, n'annonçant rien de bon. Cela eut le don d'inquiéter la scientifique.

-Que se passe-t-il monsieur ?

-L'orphelinat qui était en charge de Sidney, vient de m'appeler.

-L'orphelinat ? Fut surprise la jeune femme. Mais James et Anne…

-Sont mort il y a un mois et demi. Leur apprit-il. Leur testament n'a été ouvert que 15 jours après leur décès.

-Oh mon dieu…Et Jamie ?

-Comme selon la dernière volonté de monsieur et madame Whitman, il a été rendu à sa mère biologique, qui a immédiatement lancée une procédure d'adoption.

-Comment se fait-il que Sidney n'est pas eut le même traitement ?

-L'orphelinat de Denver, allait prendre contacte avec le major, lorsque l'enfant s'est échappé, avec un certain Dimitri Lokan. James et Anne Whitman souhaitait vous restituer également votre fille.

-Mais…Dit-elle un peu perdue.

-L'orphelinat va m'envoyer les papiers d'adoption, du moins si vous le souhaitez.

A ce moment là, un bruit attira l'attention de la militaire. Daniel, Teal'c et Sidney entraient dans la salle de briefing. Immédiatement deux regards océan se rencontrèrent. Elle avait toujours voulu garder cette enfant, et aujourd'hui on lui donnait l'occasion de redevenir sa vrai mère, alors pourquoi une part d'elle hésitait-elle ? Pourquoi se demandait-elle si elle pouvait devenir une bonne mère ? Il était vrai, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment vécu avec quelqu'un ses neuf dernières année, que le SGC lui prenait beaucoup de temps et que son travail était dangereux, mais il s'agissait de sa fille tout de même, de sa chair et de son sang ! Pourtant même cela ne l'aida pas beaucoup. Après tout elle n'avait aucune expérience des enfants. Et se n'est pas parce qu'elle avait gardé Cassie deux, trois week-end, que ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait garder un enfant à temps plein et s'en occuper correctement. Dans un soupir, elle baissa la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur son supérieur.

-Je voudrais faire un essaie, avant de me décider.

-D'après l'orphelinat, vous avez 15 jours.

-Merci.

A peine venait-elle de le remercier, que Sidney entrait dans le bureau, ayant échappé aux bras de l'archéologue. Elle courut dans les bras de sa mère. Face à cette vision Jack, n'eut aucun doute, Sam ferait une excellente maman. A leur tour, Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent, en s'excusant de ne pas être arrivé à tenir plus longtemps l'enfant. Mais le général ne leur en tint pas rigueur. Il comprenait parfaitement que la petite veulent passer le plus de temps possible avec sa mère. Après tout, elle s'était échappé et avait affronté plusieurs jours de marche rien que pour la rencontrer.

De son côté, Sam avait été surprise de sentir Sidney se jeter contre elle. Mais très vite elle s'était mise à l'étreindre, comme un geste parfaitement normale. C'était si bon de pouvoir enfin faire ça. Elle en avait rêvé des millions de fois, il y avait de ça quelques années, avant qu'elle ne finisse par arriver à oublier. Elle lui avait tant manqué…

Les trois hommes d'SG-1, furent touchés de cette scène. Leur amie semblait, pour la première fois, vraiment respirer le bonheur. Ils se réjouissaient tous pour elle. Mais Jack était le plus heureux, il pouvait imaginer aisément ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, après tout il avait lui aussi perdu un enfant. Le général aussi était content de voir la jeune femme rayonner autant. Néanmoins deux questions travaillaient les deux militaires. Comment Sidney savait-elle que sa mère travaillait ici ? Mais surtout comment avait-elle fait pour s'échapper et arriver ici, en aussi bonne santé ? Jack préféra attendre le bon moment, avant de demander quoi que ce soit. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur et surtout ne voulait pas briser cet instant entre mère et fille, qui semblait avoir cruellement manqué à son second. Toute deux semblaient avoir souffert de l'absence de l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, tout semblait enfin terminé.

Lorsque la petite se senti enfin apaisée et rassurée, elle lâcha le major, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

- Dis-moi Sidney, est-ce que je peux te poser deux questions ? S'enquit le colonel.

Pour toute réponse, la fillette acquiesça.

-Bien. Comment savais-tu que t'a maman travaillait ici, et surtout comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

L'enfant sauta des genoux de sa mère et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle se précipita ensuite, dans la salle de briefing, où elle avait laissé son sac à dos, un peu plus tôt. Elle l'attrapa et revint avec dans le bureau du général. Elle posa son bagage sur les jambes de Sam, et sortie d'une poche, une photo. La scientifique la reconnu immédiatement, il s'agissait de la même qu'elle avait déchiré quelques années plus tôt. Doucement, elle la prit des mains de sa fille, l'observant, comme-ci, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Jack remarqua quelque chose et lui fit signe de retourner l'image, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Au dos était inscrit « Samantha Carter, base de Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs. » Cela étonna tout le monde. Comment James et Anne pouvaient-ils savoir où elle travailler, surtout que son affectation ici était confidentielle, comme tout se rapportant à la base.

-Dis moi ma puce, comment tes parents savaient où travaillait ta maman ? Demanda cette fois l'archéologue.

-Maman disait que papa avait ses sources, et qu'on ne doit jamais révéler ses sources. Expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ton père était journaliste ?

-Oui, pour le journal de Denver. Dit-elle avec tristesse.

-Bien. Maintenant tu veux bien répondre à ma seconde question ? Questionna Jack, en essayant de changer de sujet.

L'enfant consenti à tout expliquer, d'un mouvement de tête. Mais avant elle reprit place sur les genoux de sa mère.

-C'est Dimitri qui m'a aidé.

-Qui est Dimitri ? Questionna le jaffa.

-Un grand. Répondit-elle comme-ci la réponse était évidente.

_Cela allait faire une semaine que la petite Sidney avait été amené ici. Tout le monde semblait être très gentil, ils essayaient de prendre soin d'elle, pourtant elle n'arrivait à ce faire à cet endroit. Ici, tout semblait froid, sans couleur. Cela étreignait son cœur d'enfant. Elle avait juste besoin de ses parents…_

_Elle refusait de parler à qui que se soit et passait ses journées à pleurer sa famille. Ils étaient tous partis, l'abandonnant ici, avec tous ses inconnus. On lui avait expliqué que son père et sa mère étaient morts…mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ne plus jamais revoir ces deux être qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Alors elle préférait se lier à personne, ne voulant pas de nouveau ressentir ce sentiment d'abandon, lorsque son papa viendrait la chercher, pour la ramener chez eux. Mais les jours passaient, et personne ne venait la cherchait…l'avait-on oublié ?_

_Un matin, alors qu'elle était à la fenêtre, observant les autres jouer à l'extérieur, un garçon s'approcha d'elle. Sans échanger un mot, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Se n'était pas parce qu'elle ne discutait pas, qu'elle n'entendait rien. Elle savait donc qui il était. Il s'appelait Dimitri. Il avait 17ans, et était arrivé le même jour qu'elle. Une fois elle avait surpris une conversation, où elle avait appris que sa mère s'était tuée en voiture, comme ses parents, et que personne ne connaissait son père. Lui aussi était tout seul, et ne semblait pas vouloir se mêler aux autres. _

_Ils gardèrent le silence de longues minutes, puis il le brisa._

_-Toi non plus tu n'as pas envie de jouer dehors…_

_-Non._

_-J'avais une petite sœur, elle te ressemblait._

_-Où est-elle partie ?_

_-Elle est partie avec ma mère. Lui apprit-il d'un ton calme._

_-Oh. J'avais un grand frère. Déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes._

_-Il est mort ?_

_-Non, sa vraie maman l'a repris avec elle. Tu veux voir la mienne ?_

_-Bien sûr._

_- Attends-moi !_

_La petite sauta du sofa et monta rapidement l'escalier, menant aux chambres. Elle entra dans la sienne et s'approcha de son lit, avant de glisser une main sous son oreiller. Elle en sortie une photo. Sa mère la tenait dans ses bras, le jour de sa naissance. Elle en avait une autre, où ses deux mères étaient réunies. Mais c'était celle-là qu'elle voulait. C'est donc avec l'image en main, qu'elle redescendit dans le salon, où Dimitri n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Timidement, elle lui tendit le papier glacé, avant de reprendre place, près de lui. De son côté, l'adolescent, détailla les traits fins de la militaire, elle ne lui était pas inconnu. Sidney lui ressemblait beaucoup._

_-Elle est vraiment belle._

_-Oui._

_-Tu sais où elle vit ?_

_-Papa me l'avait marqué derrière._

_Le jeune homme retourna la photo et découvrit l'adresse. Il savait où cette base se trouvait, il avait vécu toute sa vie à Colorado Springs. Personne ne savait se qui se tramait réellement dans cette base, pourtant tout le monde avait appris à vivre avec. Son regard s'attarda sur son nom. Il se mit à sourire, comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? Il vivait dans le même quartier qu'elle. Il se souvenait, que ses voisines en parlaient toujours en bien. Ces mêmes dames, s'étaient amusées à émettre des hypothèses farfelues sur les recherches de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Celle qui revenait le plus souvent, était les recherches extraterrestres. _

_« Après tout pour étudier, les satellites, on se met sur la montagne, on ne s'enterre pas dessous, à moins d'avoir des choses à cacher » disait toujours madame Tale. Et lorsqu'elles ne discutaient pas de la base, elle parlait des prétendants possibles de la jeune femme. Pour elles, Samantha avait comme fiancé, un homme d'une dizaine d'année de plus qu'elle. Il avait les cheveux grisonnant et un charme fou, lui avait appris madame Sheridan. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait jamais eut la chance de le voir en personne. _

_Par contre, il avait déjà rencontré Samantha. La première fois, c'était lors de son installation dans le quartier. Lui, sa petite sœur et sa mère étaient allés lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle les avait accueillit avec gentillesse. Il se souvenait qu'une fois, il l'avait croisé au détour d'une rue. Elle venait de faire ses courses, et ses bras étaient très chargés. Il lui avait donc offert son aide, mais elle avait poliment refusé, disant qu'elle avait l'habitude. Elle l'avait tout de même remercié. Elle avait toujours était très gentille avec lui. Et il s'était souvent demander, ce qu'une femme comme elle, pouvait bien trouver à l'armer, pour y rester._

_-Ta maman est très gentille tu sais. Lui apprit-il._

_-Tu la connais ?_

_-Un peu…elle habitait dans mon quartier. _

_-Tu pourras m'emmener la voir ? Demanda-t-elle avec plein d'espoir._

_-Je ne sais pas si…_

_-S'il te plait !! Je ne veux pas rester ici !_

_-D'accord. Accepta-t-il après quelques secondes._

_-Tu promets ?_

_-Croix d'bois, croix d'fer, si j'mens, j'vais en enfer._

_-Merci…_

_Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Les deux orphelins, continuaient de ne pas se mélanger aux autres, ne comptant que l'un sur l'autre. Ils apprirent à se connaître, et à se faire confiance. Ils avaient du mal à se séparer, comme s'ils avaient été frère et sœur. _

_Durant toute une semaine, Dimitri réfléchit à son plan d'évasion. Lorsqu'il en trouva un, il tourna son issue dans tous les sens, imaginant toutes les hypothèses, jusqu'à être sûre de sa réussite. Il ne voulait pas embarqué Sidney dans une histoire qui se terminerait mal._

_Un soir, de la troisième semaine, l'adolescent quitta son lit vers minuit, vérifiant bien que tout le monde dormait. Sans bruit, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite. Il y entra et s'approcha de son petit lit. Tout en faisant attention, de ne pas réveiller Beth et Kaylee, les deux colocataires de la fillette, il se mit à secouer légèrement sa protégée._

_-Sid, c'est moi réveille toi ! Chuchota-t-il._

_-Dimitri ?_

_- Oui, réveille-toi._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie._

_-Chut pas si fort ! On va y aller._

_-Où ?_

_-Voir ta mère. Prend seulement un sac à dos et on y va._

_-D'accord._

_L'enfant sauta du lit, s'habilla rapidement, prépara son sac en faisant le moins de bruit possible, attrapa la photo de sa mère et rejoignit le jeune homme dans le couloir. Le plus silencieusement, ils descendirent et sortirent du bâtiment. Dehors, Skeepy, le chien de l'orphelinat, se dressa immédiatement, prêt à aboyer. Mais l'adolescent avait pensé à tout. Il lui tendit un os, que l'animal se mit à ronger soigneusement, oubliant les deux enfants. Ceux-ci passèrent le portail sans problème, avant de se mettre à courir durant quelques minutes. Puis ils ralentirent, ne faisant que marcher. Lorsque Sidney se sentie fatiguée, Dimitri la porta sur son dos. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et l'orphelinat. Mais lorsqu'il senti le sommeil peser sur ses paupières, il s'arrêta pour trouver une cachette, où ils passèrent la nuit._

_Le lendemain arriva vite, et dès les premiers rayons du soleil, les deux compagnons reprirent la route. Dimitri vola deux pommes à un marchand, sur le chemin, et en donna une à la petite fille. Un avis de recherche n'allait pas tardé à être lancé après eux, il ne valait donc mieux pas s'attarder à Denver. _

_Durant des jours, ils parcoururent le Colorado, s'approchant toujours un peu plus de leur destination finale. Chaque soir, ils arrivaient à trouver un endroit tranquille où passer la nuit. Ils volaient à l'étalage pour se nourrir, et jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient été chanceux de ne pas avoir était vu par les commerçants. Souvent l'adolescent, avait été tenté de prendre le bus, après tout Sidney n'avait que huit ans, et ils devaient admettre qu'ils étaient tous les deux très fatigué, mais il ne pouvait le faire. C'était trop dangereux, premièrement parce qu'il savait que la police devait sûrement les rechercher, et que surtout quelqu'un aurait finit par les reconnaitre dans l'autocar. Alors ils continuaient de marcher, faisant de nombreuses pauses. _

_Le chemin pour Colorado Springs n'était pas toujours très sûr. Ils leur arrivaient de tomber parfois sur de mauvaises rencontres, tel qu'une bande de drogués, ou quelques hommes ivres. Mais à chaque fois Dimitri avait réussit à les sortir de ces situations indemnes, mais jusqu'à quand y parviendrait-il ? Après tout, ils ne pourraient pas être chanceux, tout le temps, il le savait. Il espérait juste, pouvoir ramener Sid à sa mère saine et sauve, avant que la chance ne tourne. _

_Il ne restait plus que dix kilomètres avant d'arriver enfin à destination. Cela faisait des jours, qu'ils marchaient. La petite semblait réellement épuisée. Il savait qu'il aurait pu marcher encore quelques kilomètres, portant Sidney sur son dos, avant que le soleil ne décline. Mais il préféra s'arrêter. Ils étaient arrivés à Manitou Springs, un peu au nord ouest de Colorado Springs. Il s'agissait de la dernière ville avant dix kilomètre de désert. _

_Les deux compagnons, allèrent s'asseoir un peu au parc, se reposer un peu. Sidney parti jouer sur les balançoires, sous le regard bienveillant de Dimitri. Lorsqu'ils en eurent assez, ils partirent un peu en ville. Ils se baladèrent dans les rues, visitant un peu. _

_Au loin, une policière remarqua les deux enfants. Leurs traits ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où est-ce qu'elle les avait déjà vu. Elle chercha quelques instants, avant de laisser tomber, et d'approcher des deux compagnons. En la voyant, Dimitri fit demi-tour, tentant de s'en éloigner le plus discrètement possible, malheureusement la jeune femme fut plus rapide, et se planta devant. _

_-Bonjour jeunes gens._

_-Bonjour. Marmonna l'adolescent. Il y a un problème madame ?_

_-Il s'agit de ta sœur ?_

_-Oui, elle s'appelle Sidney. Je viens tout juste de d'aller la chercher à la danse. _

_-Il est bien ton frère ? Demanda-t-elle à la petite._

_-Oui madame._

_-D'accord, vous voulez que je vous ramène ?_

_-Non, non ça ira. Nous connaissons le chemin, mais merci._

_-Bien jeune homme. _

_-Au revoir. Salua l'enfant._

_-Au revoir petite puce. Répondit-elle en l'ébouriffant un peu. Allez filez !_

_Elle laissa partir les deux enfants, retournant à son véhicule. Se ne fut qu'en regardant sur le tableau de bord, qu'elle les reconnu. En effet un avis de recherche avec leur portrait, leur était arrivé la semaine dernière, et depuis, l'affiche restait posé, prenant la poussière dans son véhicule. Immédiatement, elle se retourna prête à leur partir après, mais elle ne vit personne. Elle revint donc sur ses pas, mais une fois encore ne trouva rien. Elle se fustigea intérieurement, avant de courir à sa voiture. Elle attrapa alors sa cibi._

_-Allo central, ici l'agent Wyatt, les deux enfants recherchés sont en ville. _

_-Allo agent Wyatt, ici central, comment avez-vous eut l'information ?_

_-Je viens de les croiser Jo, ils sont à Manitou Springs !_

_-Ok Marcy, je préviens tout le monde._

_-Merci, terminé. _

_Caché, au coin d'une rue, l'adolescent entendit l'appelle de la policière. Comment avait-il pu être stupide à ce point. Il baissa la tête, tout en soupirant. Sidney lui demanda alors ce qui se passait. Dimitri, lui expliqua qu'ils ne pourraient pas dormir ici ce soir, se serait trop dangereux. Des policiers étaient à leur recherche, et s'ils les trouvaient, ils retourneraient à l'orphelinat. Mécontente, la petite exprima son envie de continuer sa route. _

_Sans perdre de temps, ils se remirent à marcher, volant un peu de nourriture sur le chemin, pour le soir. Ils évitèrent soigneusement les grandes avenues, passant par des petites rues, se perdant parfois. Ils arrivèrent à éviter les voitures de police, et sortirent de la ville, la peur au ventre. Ils ne longèrent pas la route, et s'enfoncèrent un peu dans le désert. _

_Lorsque l'adolescent, fut sûr que personne ne pourrait les voir, ou les trouver, il s'arrêta, la fillette l'imitant. La nuit tomba, peu de temps après. Dimitri se permit de faire un feu, priant pour que personne ne les repère. La nuit était fraîche. Après voir manger, les deux enfants s'allongèrent et observèrent les étoiles. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, côte à côte._

_-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir habiter avec moi ? Demanda Sidney._

_-On en a déjà parlé Sid. Sam est ta maman, pas la mienne._

_-Oui mais je suis sûre qu'elle te prendrait !_

_-Sid…_

_-Mais je ne veux pas ne plus te voir !_

_-La vie est pleine de surprise, nous finirons bien par nous recroiser un jour. Allez dors maintenant, il nous reste encore une journée de marche demain._

_La petite fille obtempéra. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit le blouson, de son ami, la recouvrir avant de sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil. Une nouvelle fois, elle dormit profondément, sachant que Dimitri la protégerait. Le jeune homme resta éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, la peur au ventre. Il guettait chaque bruit, restant sur ses gardes. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Denver, il ne voulait pas manquer à sa promesse…_

_Le lendemain matin arriva vite. Le jeune homme laissa dormir sa protégée un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Ils n'avaient que dix kilomètres à parcourir, et pour le moment ils semblaient en sécurité. Une heure plus tard, l'enfant se réveilla d'elle-même. Ils déjeunèrent avec le peu de provisions qu'il leur restait de la veille, avant de reprendre leur ascension vers Colorado Springs, marchant assez loin de la route._

_Durant le trajet, ils se détendirent, ne croisant personne. Ils prirent donc leur temps, s'amusant parfois. Ils ne virent pas les kilomètres passer, trop occupés à profiter l'un de l'autre. Ce fut donc avec surprise, qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, aux alentours de dix-sept heures._

_N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial, priant pour ne pas tomber de nouveau sur un policier. Ils firent le tour des boutiques, s'amusant à l'intérieur. Lorsque Dimitri vit un photomaton, il entraina l'enfant à l'intérieur, et grâce à une pièce trouvée dans la journée, ils purent prendre quatre photos. Chacun en garda deux. _

_Puis ayant fait le tour du centre, ils ressortirent. L'adolescent prit le chemin du cimetière, Sidney sur ses talons. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les pierres tombales. La fillette ne put s'empêcher de trembler, ce lieu était froid et gris…cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle agrippa alors plus fermement la main de son ami. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant une tombe. Il garda un peu le silence, avant de se retourner vers l'enfant._

_-Sidney, je te présente ma mère._

_-Oh._

_-Elle t'aurait sûrement adorée ! Je pense même que tu aurais été amie avec ma sœur Dana._

_-A quoi elle ressemblait ?_

_Le jeune homme plongea sa main, dans l'une des poches de son jean. Il en ressortit une photo, qu'il lui tendit. C'était la première fois, qu'il montrait une image de sa mère. Sidney la prit délicatement et regarda la femme souriante, posant à côté de sa fille._

_-Ta maman était très belle._

_-Tout comme la tienne. _

_-Tu crois qu'elle m'acceptera ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète, en lui rendant la photo, qu'il rangea._

_-Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas t'accepter ! La rassura-t-il, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. _

_Ils restèrent tête contre tête, quelques instants, tout en gardant le silence._

_-Allez viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose._

_Les deux enfants, quittèrent le cimetière, retournant en ville. Ils évitèrent les avenues, ne voulant pas rencontrer de policiers en service. L'adolescent donnait l'air de connaître parfaitement les rues. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'une d'entre elles. Ils passèrent devant une vingtaine de maison, avant de s'arrêter devant une. Dimitri expliqua à sa protégée qu'il s'agissait de la maison de Samantha Carter, mais il semblait n'y avoir personne. Cela déçut un peu l'enfant. Puis ils continuèrent leur route, s'arrêtant cinq maisons, plus haut. Ils étaient arrivés chez le jeune homme. _

_Tout était calme, et au milieu de la pelouse, trônait un panneau « à vendre ». D'un pas guidé par la colère, l'adolescent s'en approcha et d'un geste rageur, il l'arracha. Non on ne pouvait pas vendre SA maison. Face à son comportement, la petite sursauta. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Se rendant compte de l'image qu'il donnait, la colère de l'orphelin se calma, baissant la tête et les épaules. Il revint alors vers sa protégée. Puis en silence, ils remontèrent l'allée._

_Dimitri arriva à forcer la serrure et les deux compagnons pénétrèrent dans la demeure. Elle était sans vie, silencieuse…froide. Pourtant rien n'avait changé. Les meubles étaient encore à leur place, du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas été vendus, les photos étaient encore accrochées aux murs, et les décorations trônaient toujours à leur emplacement initial. Sidney fit le tour de la maison, découvrant un peu le cadre de vie de son ami. _

_Par chance, ils trouvèrent de quoi manger. Bien sûr un paquet de chips et de céréales, n'étaient pas un repas très équilibré, mais cela leur suffisait. Ils durent manger à la lumière d'une bougie, car l'eau et l'électricité avaient été coupées. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon, où ils jouèrent à quelques jeux de société, avant d'aller ce coucher dans le même lit. Ils ne voulaient pas être séparé, pas pour leur dernière nuit ensemble. Sidney pleura un peu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami ne voulait pas rester auprès d'elle. Dimitri la calma alors, la berçant doucement. La fillette finit par s'endormir, épuisée par les larmes et leur journée. Le jeune garçon ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre._

_Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent très tôt. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, ne sachant pas trop de quoi discuter. Une fois repus, ils attrapèrent leurs affaires et sortirent dans le garage. L'adolescent y trouva son vélo. Ils le prirent, et se mirent en route, en direction de la base, qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres, en dehors de la ville. Dimitri pédala pendant plus d'une heure, avant que la montagne ne se dessine devant lui. Ils croisèrent quelques voitures, mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'entrée, Sidney sauta au sol, une larme roulant sur sa joue._

_-hey bout d'chou ! Souris, tu vas retrouver ta maman._

_-J'ai pas envie que tu partes._

_-Je sais, mais je dois retrouver mon père. Mais je te promets qu'on se reverra._

_-Promis, promis ?_

_-Croix d'bois, croix d'fer si je mens j'vais en enfer !_

_Les deux amis s'enlacèrent chaleureusement. Ils avaient vraiment l'impression de faire partis de la même famille. Lorsque Dimitri sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se sépara de sa petite sœur de cœur. Il lui lança un « Va, et soit heureuse », avant de reprendre la route, ne voulant pas lui montrer sa peine. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, la fillette se mit à marcher en direction de Cheyenne Moutain…_

-Tu veux dire que vous avez marché pendant des jours, sans rencontrer de véritable problème ?

-Daniel, ne commencez pas à l'embêter avec vos questions tordues !! Répliqua le colonel.

-Mes questions ne sont pas tordues !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

Ce petit échange fit rire l'enfant, faisant sourire sa mère. Comment avait-elle réussit à se priver de ça durant toutes ses années ?

-Le plus important, n'est-il pas que l'enfant aille bien ? S'interposa le jaffa.

-Et un point pour le grand colosse !

Trois petits coups, frappés à la porte, mirent fin à la conversation. La doctoresse apparut, après que son supérieur lui ait donné l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle apportait avec elle les résultats des tests de Sidney. L'enfant allait très bien, seul un petit problème de nutrition, résultant de son voyage était notable. Mais mis à part ceci, la fillette était en parfaite santé. Cela rassura Sam. Puis ayant d'autres dossiers à étudier, Janet dût repartir à l'infirmerie.

-Bien, compte tenu de la situation, vous avez votre journée SG, en plus de votre semaine de vacance, déjà prévue. Déclara le général.

-Yes ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le colonel.

-Merci monsieur. Mais pour Dimitri…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas major, je m'en occupe.

-Merci.

L'équipe et l'enfant se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau de leur supérieur, après l'avoir salué. Etant midi, ils se dirigèrent vers le mess, où tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Cela mit mal à l'aise la militaire, mais elle ne montra rien. Elle prit la petite main de Sidney dans la sienne et s'avança vers les plateaux. Ils prirent tous de quoi manger, avant de choisir une table dans le fond de la pièce. La petite fille dévora son plateau, n'ayant pas eu de vrai repas depuis longtemps.

-Oh oh, doucement petite puce, on ne va pas te voler ton assiette ! Plaisanta Jack.

-Pardon. S'excusa Sidney en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-Ce n'est rien ! Alors dis-nous un peu, qu'aimes-tu ?

-Les chiens ! Dit fièrement l'enfant.

-Oh je crois qu'on va devenir copain !

-Comment était ta vie avant ? Demanda alors Daniel.

-J'allais à l'école, et je m'amusais avec mes copains. Je voulais apprendre le cheval, mais maman avait trop peur que je me fasse mal.

Le repas, se passa dans la même ambiance. Les deux hommes posaient quelques questions, auxquelles Sidney se faisait une joie de répondre. De son côté, Sam restait silencieuse, observant sa fille et écoutant tout ce qu'elle avait raté dans sa vie. Cela la rendit triste, elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'être spectatrice de tous ces moment de sa jeune existence, n'en était qu'enfin de compte qu'une auditrice…Mais cela pouvait changer, on lui en donnait l'occasion.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été tentée de répondre oui immédiatement. Mais elle voulait d'abord voir si elle était capable de prendre soin d'elle, pas qu'elle n'en doute, mais elle voulait la rendre heureuse, et son train de vie ne l'y aiderait sûrement pas. Il fallait donc qu'elle essaie, avant de signer quoi que ce soit et de se rendre compte qu'elle rendait malheureuse sa propre fille.

-Alors Jack vous partez dans votre Chalet ? La sortit Daniel de ses pensées.

-Non, faire la route ne me dit rien.

-Auriez-vous attrapé un virus vous faisant délirer O'Neill ? S'inquiéta le jaffa.

-Pas que je sache mon cher Teal'c ! Et puis Carter aura peut-être besoin d'aide pour installer Sidney chez elle.

-Oh je vois, vous voulez jouer le sauveur de ses dames. Fit remarquer malicieusement son meilleur ami.

-Exactement !! Je serais super Jack, et vous serez mes deux fidèles acolytes ! Enfin, si Carter est d'accord !

-Du moment que vous ne portez pas de collant, ça me va ! Rit la jeune femme en imaginant son supérieur dans la tenue de superman.

-Oh moi qui rêvais de porter ma tenue de super héros, c'est raté.

La fin du déjeuner se déroula dans la même ambiance. Puis le colonel souleva un point important. Sam n'avait rien chez elle, pour accueillir Sidney. La jeune femme se mit à paniquer légèrement. Elle ne s'était jamais occupée d'enfant, elle ne savait donc pas quoi acheter. Son supérieur la rassura, en lui disant qu'ils l'accompagneraient tous, après tout ils étaient une équipe soudée…une famille.

Le repas terminé, tout le monde partit se changer dans les vestiaires. Pendant que le major se changeait, la petite lui posa une tonne de question sur la base. Malheureusement sa mère ne put y répondre, n'en ayant pas le droit. Sidney expliqua alors ce que lui avait raconté Dimitri, à propos des hypothèses de ses voisines. Cela fit sourire la scientifique.

Une fois prête, Sam attrapa la main de sa fille, ayant peur qu'elle ne se perde dans le dédale du SGC, et toutes deux partirent en direction des ascenseurs. Une nouvelle fois Jack se permit quelques blagues, faisant ainsi rire Sidney et son second. C'est à ce moment là que les portes du monte charge s'ouvrirent, ils y pénétrèrent, et la cabine commença son ascension vers la surface. Durant la remontée, le militaire s'amusa avec la fillette.

Ils étaient tous si gentils avec elle, alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas. Elle s'attachait déjà à eux. Et puis après tout si sa mère les aimait, c'est qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance sans risque.

Les portes de l'ascenseur finirent par s'ouvrir sur le parking du SGC. Chacun rejoignit son véhicule. Sam se proposa d'emmener le jaffa, qui accepta, Daniel monta avec Jack. Arrivé devant la voiture du major, Teal'c demanda à passer à l'arrière avec l'enfant. La scientifique accepta.

Durant le trajet, Sidney n'arrêta pas de questionner l'extraterrestre, faisant sourire sa mère…elle était maman. Cela faisait des années qu'elle voulait l'être, et elle l'était enfin…Retrouver Sidney était étrange, elle devait bien l'avouer, pourtant elle n'était pas gênée, ou mal à l'aise, comme elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Au contraire, elle se sentait bien, comme-ci sa fille ne l'avait jamais quitté ses huit dernières années. Bon bien sûr, elle ne connaissait rien d'elle et ne savait pas forcément comment s'en occuper, mais elle apprendrait comme toutes les autres mères. Après tout si toutes les femmes pouvaient le faire, pourquoi pas elle. Mais cela l'inquiétait peu pour le moment, ce qui comptait réellement, c'était qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir enfin auprès d'elle.

-C'est quoi que tu as sur le front ? Demanda l'enfant, en sortant sa mère de ses pensées.

-C'est le signe que porte tous les primas, il montre mon ancienne appartenance à Apophis. Expliqua le jaffa.

-Et il était méchant Apophis ?

-C'était un faux dieu.

-C'est quoi un faux dieu ?

-Un menteur. Déclara sa mère, ne voulant pas que Teal'c en dévoile trop.

-C'est pas bien de mentir ! Et pourquoi tu l'enlèves pas ton signe ?

-Car il est encré dans ma chair.

-Et ça a fait mal ?

-Très.

-Plus qu'une piqûre ?

-Oui.

-Oh ! Grimaça Sidney. Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait faire ?

-On ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

-C'est des méchants !

-En effet.

L'équipe passa l'après-midi dans les magasins, achetant tout le nécessaire au confort l'enfant. Daniel et Jack s'amusèrent dans les rayons, faisant une course avec les chariots. Bien sûr le militaire sortit vainqueur du duel, et fut accueillit par les acclamations de Sidney, sous le regard perplexe du jaffa. Sam se permit de sourire devant l'infantilité de la scène.

SG1 resta des heures dans le centre commercial. Le colonel paya même une glace à tout le monde. L'archéologue entraîna la fillette dans un magasin de jouets. Teal'c se permit de les suivre, afin de garder un œil sur eux. Les deux militaires s'installèrent sur un banc à l'extérieur de la boutique, et discutèrent un peu.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la même ambiance. Ils avaient tous l'impression d'être une vraie famille. Sam en oublia même, qu'elle avait vécu huit ans sans son enfant. Durant ses quelques heures, plus aucune question sournoise ne vint envahir son esprit, elle profitait simplement du moment, chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire.

Lorsque les boutiques eurent finit de se faire dévaliser, l'équipe décida de manger ensemble. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils choisirent d'aller au O 'Malley. Ils s'y rejoignirent, et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Jack semblait vraiment bien s'amuser avec Sidney. Une nouvelle fois, il lui démontrait qu'il savait s'y prendre avec les enfants.

Lorsque que l'heure commença à se faire tardive, tout le monde décida de rentrer. Daniel invita le jaffa à dormir chez lui. Ce dernier accepta. Après un dernier au revoir sur le parking du restaurant, chacun prit une route différente.

Chez elle, Samantha voulu installer sa fille dans la chambre d'ami, après y avoir amené toutes les affaires achetées dans l'après-midi, mais la petite la supplia de dormir avec elle. Devant son regard rempli de larmes et apeuré, la scientifique accepta sa requête. Elle comprenait parfaitement son appréhension, et se fustigea même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Après l'avoir rassurée, la jeune mère aida Sidney à se changer, avant de faire pareil. Puis elles allèrent s'allonger dans le lit de la scientifique, la journée ayant été longue et éprouvante émotionnellement. Doucement, l'enfant vint se blottir dans les bras de la jeune femme, avant de s'endormir rapidement, bercée par les battements du cœur de la scientifique.

Sam se permit alors de l'observer à sa guise, se perdant peu à peu dans ses pensées. Elle semblait si calme, si petite… si fragile. Elle avait vécu huit ans sans elle, et à cet instant précis, elle avait su qu'il s'agissait de huit ans de trop. Elle s'était voilée la face, en pensant qu'occulter ce moment de sa vie, l'aiderait à avancer. Car au fond d'elle, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié, et la blessure de sa perte s'était agrandie avec le temps, l'empêchant de se refaire une vraie vie privée.

Comment avait-elle pu accepter de leur laisser Sidney ? Comment avait-elle pu vivre sans elle ? Elle aurait pu se battre davantage. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire de plus ? Il fallait être honnête, elle avait tout tenté et avait une nouvelle fois échouée. Mais cela avait été son dernier échec, celui qui devait lui rappeler sans cesse, que désormais elle devait réussir…

Elle avait bien le nez de sa défunte mère. Dans ses traits, elle reconnaissait également ceux de Jonas, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser…Comment lui expliquerait-elle que son père était un homme mauvais ? Comment pourrait-elle lui dire qu'il était mort, quasiment à cause d'elle ?

C'est sur ses interrogations, que la jeune femme sombra dans les bras de Morphée. La journée qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait épuisé, et elle avait encore quinze jours pour répondre à ses interrogations…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sidney ouvrit les yeux, elle se découvrit seule dans la grande chambre de sa mère. Du regard, elle détailla les lieux. Il y avait peu de meubles, juste ce qu'il fallait en vérité. Au mur il n'y avait que deux photos accrochées. L'une représentait SG-1 en tenue civile, et l'autre, en noir et blanc, montrait une famille composée de deux enfants, une fille et un garçon.

Ne voyant toujours pas la jeune femme arriver, la fillette finit par se lever. Elle traversa le couloir, avant de rejoindre la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon. Une odeur de pancake flottait encore dans l'air. Sam était là, sirotant un café, tout en relisant ses dernières notes prisent dans son labo. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de sa fille, elle releva le regard. La petite se tenait bien droite dans le couloir, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, tout en se grattant le bras. Cette image fit sourire la scientifique.

-Bonjour. Salua la jeune femme.

-Bonjour.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui.

-Viens t'asseoir, je t'amène des pancakes.

-Et je pourrais avoir un verre de lait aussi s'il te plait ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Déclara Sam sur un ton malicieux.

La jeune femme se leva, alors que sa fille venait s'installer autour du bar. Rapidement elle lui prépara son petit déjeuner, et toutes deux le prirent en silence. Sam ne savait pas trop quel sujet aborder. Après tout, d'ordinaire soit elle parlait de ses dernières découvertes avec son équipe, soit elle était seule et cela réglait la question. Se sentant mal à l'aise, elle se replongea dans sa lecture. De son côté, Sidney était trop occupée à engloutir son assiette, pour tenir une conversation. Lorsque la dernière bouchée fut avalée, la petite demanda :

-Tu vas me garder ?

A cette question la scientifique releva tête, en grimaçant. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait de choix ? Après tout, elle ne l'avait retrouvée qu'hier, il était encore trop tôt pour prendre une vraie décision. Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse davantage, qu'elle pèse le pour et le contre. Et non pas qu'elle décide sur un coup de tête. Mais comment lui expliquer ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il fallait simplement qu'elle trouve une façon de lui dire, sans la blesser.

Soudain la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre, coupant court à ses réflexions. Sauvée par le gong, pensa-t-elle. D'un bond elle se leva, et se dirigea vers l'entrée, l'enfant sur les talons. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître un colonel souriant.

-Mon colonel ?

-Bonjour Carter, Sidney !

-Que faîtes-vous là ?

-On m'a dit que deux magnifiques demoiselles vivaient ici, je suis simplement venu vérifier. Déclara-t-il.

-Entrez !

La militaire s'écarta de la porte, laissant ainsi son supérieur pénétrer dans la maison. Il s'approcha de Sidney et la souleva dans ses bras.

-Comment va notre chère petite fugueuse ?

-Bien ! Maman m'a fait des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner !

-Je ne vous savais pas cordon bleu Carter.

-Les pancakes sont la seule chose que je sache faire monsieur. Rougit la jeune femme.

-Ils étaient super bon !

-Et tu ne m'en as pas gardé je paris.

-Désolée. S'excusa l'enfant, en grimaçant.

-Ce n'est rien !

-Dis maman, Jack peut passer la journée avec nous ?

-Sid, je ne pense pas que le colonel puisse rester ici toute la journée. Il doit avoir des montagnes de choses à faire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Carter, je peux repousser ma sieste programmée cette après-midi. Plaisanta Jack.

-Ouais !!! S'exclama l'enfant.

-Bien que voulez-vous faire ? Demanda sa mère

-Un pique nique !

-Chanceuse, je connais un super lac, où l'on pourrait pique niquer juste à côté, et peut-être pêcher par la même occasion.

-On peut y aller, dis maman ??

-C'est d'accord. Mais avant jeune-fille, il va falloir aller te laver et t'habiller.

-Est-ce que Teal'c et Daniel peuvent venir ?

-Je m'occupe de ça, je suis sûr que Teal'c sera ravi de venir pêcher. Déclara-t-il en posant Sidney. Allez file te préparer !

Sans attendre, la petite partit en courant, disparaissant dans la chambre de sa mère. Son enthousiasme fit sourire les deux adultes. Alors que la scientifique s'approchait de son frigo, Jack passa deux coups de fils, avant de proposer son aide à son subalterne. Ensemble ils préparèrent le repas de midi.

Toute la journée se passa bien. Jack apprit à la petite à pêcher, Daniel s'amusa à lui raconter les légendes antiques, et Teal'c continua de répondre à ses questions. Sidney s'amusa vraiment, ayant l'impression d'avoir retrouver une famille. Le colonel fit d'ailleurs remarquer son bonheur à sa mère. Celle-ci répondit seulement d'un sourire. Elle ne voulait pas penser au passé aujourd'hui. Elle voulait simplement profiter du moment. Après tout, elle avait toutes les nuits pour se torturer l'esprit…Elle ne s'empêcha donc pas de prendre du bon temps avec sa fille et son équipe.

Les jours suivants, la militaire se permit d'agir de la même manière. Mais lorsque la nuit venait, les interrogations se faisaient moins nombreuses, et l'évidence commença à éclairer son esprit. Elle voulait garder son enfant. Bien sûr, ses amis n'étaient pas étrangers à sa décision. Ils l'avaient aidé à prendre conscience qu'elle pouvait être une bonne mère, de plus elle savait que si ça n'allait pas, elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'SG-1 aménagea une chambre pour Sidney dans la maison de Sam. L'enfant avait choisi les couleurs et les trois hommes s'étaient occupés du papier peint et de la peinture. De leur côté, les deux demoiselles avaient veillé à leur confort, leur amenant des sandwichs et des boissons. L'antre de la petite avait été fini en à peine trois jours.

Souvent le soir, le colonel restait chez son second, et s'occupait de Sidney, pendant que la scientifique revoyait quelques rapports. Cassie et Janet étaient venues les voir, et avaient découvert la chambre de l'enfant. La jeune fille avait alors proposé à Sam de garder la fillette lorsque celle-ci serait en mission. La scientifique avait été touchée par cette proposition, et avait accepté. Elle savait qu'entre les mains de l'adolescente, Sidney ne risquerait rien.

Lorsque les vacances touchèrent à leur fin, chacun retourna à la base. Mais le soir Sam, n'y dormait pas. Bien sûr elle passait encore beaucoup trop de temps dans son labo, mais un enfant ne pouvait pas bouleverser ses habitudes du jour au lendemain. Elle faisait donc attention à l'heure mais parfois trop prise dans son travail, elle ne se rendait plus compte du temps passant. C'est donc souvent que Cassie dormait à la maison, étant bien trop tard pour la ramener chez elle.

Le quinzième jour de réflexion arriva bien vite. Sam était penchée au-dessus d'une expérience, lorsque les hauts parleurs du SGC la sommèrent de se présenter au bureau du général. Trop concentrée, elle releva alors la tête surprise, jusqu'à se souvenir du jour que l'on était. Rapidement elle griffonna une note sur l'avance de son travail, avant de quitter son labo. Elle traversa la base et se présenta devant son supérieur. Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière elle et l'invita à s'asseoir. Une fois tous deux installés, le général lui tendit alors une feuille.

-Major vous savez que vous devez me donner une réponse aujourd'hui. D'après la feuille que je viens de vous donner, vous avez encore jusqu'à ce soir minuit pour réfléchir, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire.

-Non en effet monsieur. Mon général je demande officiellement l'ouverture d'une procédure d'adoption. Déclara la jeune femme, sûre d'elle.

-Et bien major, dès ce soir vous allez avoir des feuilles à remplir, ainsi que votre entourage.

-Très bien monsieur.

-Vous pouvez retourner à vos expériences major. La congédia-t-il. Je vous ferais parvenir les documents à remplir.

-Merci. Monsieur ?

-Oui ?

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de Dimitri ?

-Dimitri Lokan a été interpelé il y a de ça une semaine. Il a souhaitait intégrer l'école militaire, avoisinant Colorado Springs. Lui apprit-il

-Bien.

La jeune femme se leva, avant de sortir du bureau du général. Celui-ci se plongea immédiatement dans ses dossiers, après avoir appelé Walter. A l'extérieur de la pièce, le colonel était appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur, près de la porte. Lorsqu'il la vit sortir, il se releva et vint à sa rencontre.

-Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-La procédure d'adoption va être lancée.

-Yes ! S'enthousiasma le militaire.

-J'ai tout de même toujours un peu peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, monsieur.

-Toutes les femmes ont cette appréhension Carter. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez la meilleure, comme toujours. Et puis vous aurez un superJack et ses fidèles acolytes pour vous aider. Dit-il sur un ton badin pour la faire sourire.

-Merci.

-Allez pour fêter ça, je vous invite au mess !

-C'est gentil, mais j'ai des expériences à finir.

-Tant pis pour vous Carter, vous allez louper une super purée. Plaisanta-t-il. Amusez-vous bien !

-Merci monsieur.

Sur ces paroles, les deux officiers se séparèrent, chacun allant vaquer à ses occupations.

Durant toute l'après-midi, la scientifique dut remplir divers documents. Bien sûr son entourage ne fut pas en reste, chacun devant écrire une lettre de motivation montrant les aptitudes de Sam à élever un enfant. Lorsqu'elle apposa sa signature sur le dernier document, un sourire apparut sur son visage…elle avait terminé.

Son regard tomba alors sur son réacteur à naquadah. Une montagne de travail l'attendait encore. Elle téléphona donc à Cassie, s'excusant de ne pouvoir rentrer le soir, à cause de ses expériences en retard. La jeune fille la rassura, lui disant que veiller dès ce soir sur Sidney, ne lui posait aucun problème. En effet SG-1 avait une mission, le lendemain matin. Néanmoins ne voulant par partir comme ça, elle demanda à parler à sa fille. Lorsqu'elle eut au bout du fil, elle la pria de lui pardonner de ne pas venir lui dire au revoir, mais la fillette malgré sa déception, rassura sa mère. Celle-ci lui fit quelques recommandations sur son séjour chez Janet, après que l'enfant lui ait raconté sa journée. Puis malheureusement, elle dû retourner à son travail.

Durant la nuit, le major eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Après avoir passé, une heure à tourner et à retourner, la jeune femme finit par se lever et quitta sa chambre. Le mess étant fermé à cette heure-ci, elle se dirigea vers la salle de sport. Elle se changea rapidement et s'avança vers le sac de sable. Elle commença à le frapper, après avoir bandé ses mains. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

En quinze jours, elle avait accumulé une colère insoupçonnée, qui se déchargeait à présent contre ce sac. Elle était en colère contre elle d'avoir abandonné sa fille, en colère contre Jonas, de la hanter comme il le faisait, en colère contre James et Anne d'être morts, contre Jack de savoir mieux qu'elle ce qu'elle devait faire…Mais surtout elle s'en voulait d'en vouloir autant à tout le monde. Ils essayaient simplement de l'aider…

Lorsque la jeune femme fut vidée, elle s'arrêta, retournant s'asseoir sur le banc. Doucement elle ôta ses bandages et découvrit ses mains ensanglantées. En voyant ça, elle grimaça, elle y était peut-être allée un peu trop fort. Tant pis cela lui avait fait du bien, et puis dans quelques jours, ses blessures auraient disparues.

Alors qu'elle était en train de soigner ses phalanges, Teal'c vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de le voir. Elle avait senti sa présence plus tôt, alors qu'elle se défoulait contre le sac de sable. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans le silence le plus complet. L'une continuant à soigner ses blessures, l'autre fixant le mur d'en face.

-La colère est un sentiment tout à fait normal, major. Déclara le jaffa, brisant ainsi le calme de la pièce.

-Je sais Teal'c. Dit-elle, alors que les larmes commençaient à lui brouiller la vue.

-Et cela n'est pas honteux d'accepter de l'aide parfois, de s'appuyer sur ses amis.

La jeune femme acquiesça difficilement, tout en essayant de refouler un sanglot.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien major Carter.

Pour toute réponse, son amie l'enlaça, pleurant silencieusement contre son épaule. Le jaffa l'étreignit alors. Il savait qu'elle avait parfois besoin de ces conversations à demi muettes, que cela l'aidait à reprendre le dessus. Alors quand il l'avait vu frapper avec rage, un peu plus tôt, il avait su qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre certains mots.

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe se rendit de bonne heure en salle de briefing. Sam semblait plus sereine, plus détendue. Mais quelque chose intrigua le colonel. En effet, il remarqua les mains meurtries de son second. Que s'était-il donc passé, pour qu'elle se blesse ainsi ?

Alors que Daniel et Teal'c discutaient d'un artéfact quelconque, en attendant l'arrivée du général, le militaire s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle semblait plongée dans la lecture…enfin sa relecture de son dossier. Jack s'appuya contre la table, à moitié assis, et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-il donc arrivé à vos mains, Carter ?

-Rien de grave monsieur. Déclara la scientifique en relevant la tête.

-Carter ! La réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

-Je me suis simplement battue avec un sac de sable mon colonel. Expliqua-t-elle, touchée de son inquiétude.

-Oh je vois ! Je parie que vous avez gagné ! Vous gagnez toujours !

Cette dernière phrase eut pour conséquence de faire sourire la militaire. Elle savait que c'est ce qu'il avait cherché à faire. D'ailleurs son air satisfait le lui confirma. Malheureusement leur petit moment, ne dura guère. Le général arriva à cet instant, s'excusant de son retard. SG-1, prit alors place autour de la table, et leur supérieur en fit de même.

-Bien, major c'est à vous.

-Merci mon général.

La jeune femme se leva, et s'avança jusqu'à l'extrémité de la table. Elle attrapa une télécommande, et appuya dessus. Sur l'écran apparut alors plusieurs photos ainsi que quelques relevés scientifiques.

-D'après les relevé de la MALP, P3X945 est une planète au climat tempéré. Des signes de vies ont été repérés à 5km au sud de la porte. Après avoir traité les informations que Brata'c a fourni à Teal'c, nous avons pu découvrir que la planète regorgeait de plusieurs filons de Naquadah encore inexploités. Le goa'uld, ayant gouverné P3X945 a disparu, plusieurs année plutôt. Nos propres réserves de Naquadah étant presque épuisées….

-Vous voulez aller marchander avec les autochtones, afin que nous puissions faire mumuse avec ! Finit le colonel.

-C'est une manière de voir les choses…mais oui c'est ça.

-Nous avons combien de temps mon général ?

-Je vous accorde 72h colonel. Bien vous pouvez y aller. Départ dans 30 minutes.

Le général se leva et retourna dans son bureau. L'équipe phare du SGC, prit alors le chemin des vestiaires. Ils se changèrent rapidement, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement, où leur supérieur les attendait déjà. L'imposante porte se mit alors à tourner, enclenchant les sept les uns après les autres. Soudain la grande flaque bleue apparut dans un bruit assourdissant.

-Vous êtes prêt colonel ? S'enquit son supérieur.

-Vous savez mon général on ne va faire que discuter autour d'un bon repas. Avec un peu de chance, on nous proposera une fille pour la nuit…Et un homme bien entendu pour Carter. Rajouta-t-il devant le regard noir de la jeune femme….Ou pas.

-Bonne chance SG1. Déclara le vieux militaire, en souriant.

-Allez en route tout le monde, une bonne boisson locale nous attend !

Sam et Daniel levèrent les yeux, tout en lâchant un soupir exaspéré par le comportement des plus juvéniles de leur ami. Jack était un vrai gamin. Teal'c se contenta de lever son habituel sourcil. Puis dans cette ambiance bon enfant, l'équipe passa la porte.

De l'autre côté, une planète semblable à la terre les attendait. La porte était installée aux abords d'une clairière. Une rivière coulait, non loin de là. De l'autre côté de celle-ci, une forêt prenait place. Face à SG1, la pleine résultait sur un petit chemin de terre.

Le colonel fit semblant d'être déçu de ne voir personne présent pour les accueillir. Son second lui rappela alors que la population n'était pas au courant de leur venue. Rapidement, elle fit un état des lieux. Tout semblait correspondre avec les données que la MALP avait envoyées au SGC la veille. L'équipe s'avança donc jusqu'au chemin en terre, qui semblait mener au village que l'engin avait repéré.

Sur la route, Daniel repéra une sorte d'autel indou. Immédiatement, il s'en approcha. Voyant, une écriture inconnue, il insista pour l'étudier quelques minutes. Devant l'insistance de l'archéologue, mais surtout face à l'appui de la jeune femme, Jack finit par accepter. Les deux militaires s'installèrent à même le sol, alors que le jaffa scrutait l'horizon.

-Carter vous pensez vraiment que le petit scarabée peut faire une découverte importante, sur ce bout de pierre ? Demanda-t-il plusieurs minutes plus tard.

-Nous verrons bien. Répondit-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ? Il y a à peine deux minutes, vous en étiez convaincue !

-La science est imprévisible monsieur. Dit-elle avec malice.

-Face à la science, vous savez que je déclare forfait ! Plaisanta-t-il. Comment va Sidney ?

-Elle va très bien. Elle s'acclimate très bien à Colorado Springs et à sa nouvelle école. La semaine dernière, elle était impatiente d'y retourner.

-Elle vous manque, pas vrai ?

-Je…

-Ne soyez pas gênée Carter. C'est une réaction normale.

-Avouez que c'est tout de même étrange…Il y a plus de deux semaines, j'en avais oublié son existence, et aujourd'hui je m'inquiète pour elle. Expliqua-t-elle face à son incompréhension.

-C'est la magie d'être mère. La rassura-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Il avait le don de trouver toujours les mots qu'il fallait. De son côté, le militaire avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il se leva donc et vint voir Teal'c. N'ayant rien à signaler d'anormal, il alla voir son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se lança alors dans une explication dès plus enthousiaste, qui n'intéressait que lui. Dans un soupir d'ennui, Jack revint s'asseoir près de son major. Il remarqua alors qu'elle semblait pâle, plus fatiguée. Cela l'inquiéta.

-Carter ?

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Pour être franche monsieur, je ne me sens pas très bien…

Soudain la jeune femme perdit connaissance.

**A suivre….**


	2. Le rite de Ganesha

La voici enfin la suite du chapitre 1 ! Désolée d'avoir était aussi longue, mais j'ai eut quelques contre temps, comme par exemple écrire 14scripts :D donc vraiment désolée d'avoir était longue. J'espère que se nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Merci à tous pour vos feedbacks, je les ai vraiment appréciées. Bonne lecture à tous

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Immédiatement l'homme réagit, la rattrapant juste avant qu'elle ne percute le sol. Doucement, il l'allongea, et entreprit de la réveiller. Malheureusement, il n'y parvint pas.

-Teal'c venez m'aider !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'archéologue en arrivant.

-Carter a fait un malaise.

-Cela vient peut-être de la fatigue accumulée depuis l'arrivée de la jeune Sidney. Déclara le jaffa.

-C'est possible. Répondit-il en déchargeant son second de ses affaires et en, les tendant à Teal'c. Tenez.

- Que faites-vous ? S'enquit son meilleur ami

-Je vais porter Dorothée, jusqu'à Oz. Peut-être qu'un habitant pourra nous aider. Expliqua-t-il, en se relevant. Allons-y.

Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, le colonel se remit à marcher sur le chemin de terre, en direction du village, ses deux amis sur ses talons. Durant le trajet, le militaire sentit avec surprise la température de son second augmenter de façon alarmante. Mais que se passait-il bon sang ? Inquiet pour elle, il se mit à redoubler son pas, sans s'en rendre compte.

Très vite, ils virent se dessiner les abords du village, qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre. Une femme, travaillant dans un champ voisin, remarqua le groupe. Voyant le major inconsciente, elle se précipita à leur rencontre.

Elle était brune, et avait de longs cheveux, noués en tresse. Elle était de taille moyenne. Sa tenue, violette et or, ressemblait fortement aux Sari d'Inde.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Jack, elle posa immédiatement une main sur le front brûlant de la scientifique. Le militaire tenta d'échanger quelques mots avec elle, malheureusement en vain, elle semblait trop concentrée pour écouter ses paroles. L'heure n'était ni aux présentations, ni aux bavardages inutiles. Cela eut effet d'amplifier son inquiétude. A peine le jaffa et l'archéologue furent arrivés à leur hauteur, que déjà l'autochtone les sommait de la suivre. Les trois hommes obtempérèrent.

Aux pas de course, le colonel se laissa guider par la femme, courant en direction du village. Lorsqu'ils le traversèrent, des regards curieux se posèrent sur les membres d'SG1, mais aucun n'y prêta attention. Ils étaient bien trop concernés par la santé de leur amie pour, ne serait-ce, remarquer la présence d'autres personnes autour d'eux. Même Daniel ne vit pas les nombreux monuments Indous, bordant le chemin.

Arrivés de l'autre côté de la petite cité Indienne, la jeune femme les invita à entrer dans l'une des maisons. Un homme se présenta alors à eux, comprenant ce qui se passait, il leur montra où installer Samantha. Délicatement, le militaire déposa son corps inconscient sur le lit, avant d'être chassé de la chambre, par une vieille femme venant d'arriver. Personne n'eut le temps de protester. Néanmoins, avant que la porte ne se referme sur les trois hommes, Jack eut le temps d'apercevoir la première autochtone commencer à déshabiller son second.

-Bonjour. Salua une voix derrière eux.

Instantanément l'équipe se retourna, et fit face à l'hôte de la maison. Il était brun, de taille pas très grande pour un homme. Il portait lui aussi une tenue indienne, mais blanche cette fois-ci. Avec un sourire accueillant, il s'avança vers les trois explorateurs, avant de se pencher en avant les mains jointes pour les saluer.

-Bonjour. Se lança l'archéologue.

-Je suis Nanda.

-Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson, voici Teal'c, et lui c'est…

-Que se passe-t-il avec Carter ? Coupa le colonel.

-Le colonel Jack O'Neill. Finit le jeune homme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Nila ma femme et Indira ma mère s'occupent de votre amie.

-Qu'a-t-elle exactement ? Questionna Daniel.

-Elle semble passer le rite de Ganesha. C'est étrange qu'elle ne l'ait pas déjà passé.

-Dans notre monde, ce rite n'existe pas. Déclara l'archéologue.

-Alors comment faîtes-vous pour éliminer les femmes faibles ?

-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que Carter peut mourir ? Commença à s'énerver le colonel.

-Seulement si elle est faible.

-Le major Carter, est l'une des femmes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Dit simplement le jaffa.

-Alors elle survivra, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas rentrer ? Demanda le militaire.

-Les hommes ne sont pas admis dans le rite. Votre amie doit puiser en elle-seule la force de combattre l'épreuve de Ganesha.

-Et que se passerait-il si un homme dérogeait à la règle ?

-Il serait arrêté, et pourrait être exécuté, si Ganesha le décida. Leur appris leur hôte.

-Oh ! Fut tout ce que put dire le jeune homme.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-D'une planète appelé la Terre. Nous sommes ici car nous voulons conclure un marché avec votre monde. Expliqua l'archéologue

-Il faut en discuter avec le sage Nibodh. Lui seul prend les décisions pour notre peuple.

-Pouvons-nous le rencontrer ?

-Bien sûr suivez-moi !

-Teal'c restez là et veillez sur Carter, pendant que nous parlementerons. Déclara le colonel, après une seconde d'hésitation.

-Très bien O'Neill.

Le jaffa prit place devant la porte, restant bien droit. Après un dernier regard en direction de la chambre, le militaire suivit son ami et l'autochtone.

Nanda fit traverser tout le village aux deux étrangers, leur indiquant ce qu'ils pourraient trouver dans telle ou telle rue. Au bout de la grande avenue se trouvait un énorme temple, ils s'arrêtèrent devant. Face au bâtiment sacré, Daniel se mit à parler de la culture indienne, ne se rendant pas compte que son meilleur ami ne l'écoutait pas, trop inquiet pour son second.

L'homme les invita à entrer dans la grande bâtisse. Une fois l'imposante porte passée, il obligea ses deux invités à enlever leurs chaussures. Jack rechigna tout d'abord, mais n'ayant pas le choix, il finit par obtempérer. Les armes également furent posées. Etant dans un endroit religieux, toute forme de violence était strictement interdite. Les deux terriens le comprirent aisément, même si l'idée d'être désarmé n'enchantait guère le militaire.

Nanda les conduisit ensuite à l'intérieur du temple, où une seule pièce immense régnait. Celle-ci n'était que pauvrement décorée. Aux murs pendaient diverses teintures. La salle était entrecoupée de piliers, soutenant le toit. Dans un des coins, plusieurs coussins étaient entreposés autour d'une petite table, où un nécessaire à thé trônait. Contre le mur en face d'eux, se trouvait un autel. Une statue imposante d'une divinité à tête d'éléphant régnait de toute sa hauteur. Devant celle-ci plusieurs bâtons d'encens brûlaient, diffusant dans la pièce une odeur douce. Des bougies étaient également disposées devant la représentation divine, mais également un peu partout dans la pièce, permettant ainsi de l'éclairer, car il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

Devant ce spectacle dès plus magnifique, l'archéologue ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il garda le silence.

L'autochtone fit signe aux deux hommes de l'attendre, avant d'avancer vers l'autel. Il s'arrêta près d'un homme assis en tailleurs, à même le sol, que les deux explorateurs venaient à peine de remarquer. Il s'inclina, avant de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Le sage lui répondit alors de la même manière. Nanda le salua avant de faire de même à la statue et revint auprès de ses deux nouveaux amis.

Nibodh va vous recevoir. En attendant, il vous propose de bien vouloir l'attendre là-bas. Leur apprit-il en pointant les coussins du doigt.

-Très bien. Merci. Répondit simplement l'archéologue.

Nanda se pencha en avant une nouvelle fois. Dans un souci de respect, Daniel l'imita. Puis l'autochtone quitta le temple, les laissant seuls. Ils allèrent s'asseoir. L'archéologue s'assit simplement sur un coussin, alors que le colonel préféra s'installer plus confortablement, s'allongeant à moitié.

Au loin, ils regardèrent Nibodh en train de méditer. Peu de temps après, le vieil homme se leva. Il s'avança vers l'autel, alors que le militaire se relevait en position assise. Le sage alluma un nouveau bâton d'encens, avant de s'incliner devant la statue. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses deux invités. Une fois à leur hauteur, il se rassit en tailleur sur le sol.

-Soyez les bienvenues dans notre communauté. Les salua le vieil homme.

-Merci. Mon nom est…

-Daniel Jackson et vous devez être le colonel.

-Dans le mille ! S'exclama ce dernier.

-J'ai appris que votre amie passait le rite. Au matin de la seconde lune, nous saurons ce que Ganesha a choisi pour elle.

-A propos de ce rite…Commença l'archéologue

-Je n'ai aucune réponse à vous fournir malheureusement. Seules les femmes sont autorisées à connaître les secrets de Ganesha. Votre amie est entre les mains de la prêtresse Indira, elle veillera sur elle.

-En fait si nous sommes ici c'est pour autre chose. Lui apprit Daniel.

-Je vous écoute.

-Nous avons découvert que votre planète regorgeait d'un minerai dont nous avons besoin et qui s'appelle le Naquadah. Expliqua l'archéologue.

-A quel usage prédestinez-vous ce Naquadah ?

-Il servirait à notre défense.

-En êtes-vous certain Daniel Jackson ?

-Notre but est d'aider les peuples à redevenir libre.

-Je vais alors en débattre avec Ganesha. Lorsque la deuxième lune apparaîtra, vous aurez votre réponse.

-Merci.

Nibodh se leva, salua ses deux invités avant de se rediriger vers l'autel. Il emprunta une porte, dissimulée derrière par un épais rideau pourpre. Les deux hommes se relevèrent et rejoignirent l'entrée du temple. Nanda semblait les attendre. Immédiatement le colonel remarqua que leurs armes avaient disparues de leurs affaires. L'autochtone capta son regard.

-Vos armes vous seront rendues à votre départ. Durant votre séjour, vous résiderez chez moi, ainsi vous ne serez près de votre amie.

-Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit l'archéologue.

-Nous le saurons à l'aube suivant les deux lunes.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla le militaire. Pas avant ?

-Vous devez comprendre, que les hommes n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans la chambre ou de discuter de ça avec les deux prêtresses, tant que le rite n'est pas finit.

-Je ne vais pas laisser un de mes hommes malade, seul. Commença à s'emporter le militaire.

-Elle n'est pas seule colonel. Indira et Nila sont auprès d'elle.

-Ce que Jack essaie de dire. C'est que nous sommes inquiets pour notre amie et nous souhaitons simplement voir de temps en temps comment elle va. Expliqua Daniel.

-Je le comprends parfaitement. Malheureusement comme je viens de vous le dire, cela est impossible. Maintenant suivez-moi, nous allons aller nous restaurer.

Le chemin vers la taverne se passa en silence, du moins pour le militaire. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire la conversation. Il avait horreur qu'on lui impose certaines choses, et ne pas voir son second alors qu'elle était malade, en faisait parti. Mais il respecterait leur loi, du moins tant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour le surveiller.

De son côté l'archéologue, voulant se changer les idées et apprendre davantage sur la culture de cette planète, bombarda le pauvre Nanda de questions. Lorsqu'ils eurent les assiettes remplies, Jack prit la sienne et en apporta une au jaffa. Celui-ci était toujours posté devant la porte de la jeune femme, n'ayant pas bougé d'un millimètre. Visiblement ses armes aussi avaient été confisquées.

Jack lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir dans le salon, où les deux hommes se mirent à manger, en jetant de fréquent coups d'œil en direction de la porte close.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de Carter ? Demande le militaire innocemment.

-Non. Les deux femmes refusent de me communiquer la moindre information.

-Je m'en doutais. Je savais que cette mission ne serait pas aussi facile que ce qu'elle paraissait.

-Pourtant la mission de base l'était. Déclara le jaffa ne comprenant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a toujours quelque chose pour empêcher que les plans ne se déroulent tels qu'ils ont été présentés en salle de briefing. Lui expliqua-t-il.

-Je vois.

-Bien je vais aller discuter avec le général. Indiqua le militaire, en posant son assiette à peine entamée sur la table basse. Vous pouvez allez vous dégourdir les jambes si vous le souhaitez.

-Tant que le major ne sortira pas de cette chambre sur ses deux jambes, je ne bougerais pas de cette maison.

-Très bien.

Pour toute réponse, le Jaffa pencha la tête en avant. Les deux hommes se levèrent, l'un allant reprendre sa position devant la chambre, et l'autre partant en direction de la porte des étoiles. Le colonel traversa toute la ville, sous le regard curieux des habitants, avant d'en sortir et de refaire le chemin emprunté le matin même. Il marcha durant plusieurs minutes sous la chaleur presque écrasante du soleil. Au loin, il vit se dessiner l'anneau de la porte. Très vite, il arriva à la hauteur du DHD, où il composa les coordonnées de la Terre. Une fois le vortex établi, il discuta quelques instants avec son supérieur de la situation actuelle, avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la place centrale, il vit Daniel discuter avec quelques autochtones de sexe féminin. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Pourtant le militaire, savait que sous son apparence joviale le jeune homme s'inquiétait beaucoup pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur de cœur. Jack avait appris à le connaître.

N'ayant pas le cœur à se mélanger à la foule, et ce malgré la proposition de plusieurs magnifiques jeunes femmes, le militaire retourna à la maison de Nanda, où il retrouva le jaffa. Ils parlèrent un peu de la discussion que le colonel avait eue avec son supérieur. Ils avaient ordre de rentrer dès que le major irait mieux et serait transportable. Le général avait eu envie d'envoyer le médecin de la base, mais son second l'en avait dissuadé.

Le reste de la journée passa vite. Daniel en apprit plus sur la civilisation, alors que Jack et Teal'c ne quittèrent pas la maison, de crainte que quelque chose ne se produise en leur absence. Lorsque la lune apparut dans le ciel désormais noir, Nanda obligea ses convives à venir dîner. Mais le repas fut de courte durée. Si tôt leur assiette engloutie, le colonel et le jaffa retournèrent à la maison.

Durant la soirée les trois hommes s'occupèrent avec un jeu de cartes, que le militaire emmenait toujours dans son package. Puis lorsque la fatigue commença à se faire sentir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant sortir les deux prêtresses, ayant en charge le major. Elles furent surprises, de découvrir leurs invités devant la porte.

-Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit Jack.

-Ceci doit rester entre elle et Ganesha. Déclara simplement Indira.

-Vous pouvez bien nous dire comment va Carter ! Commença à s'énerver le colonel.

-Vous devriez vous reposer. Les invita Nila.

-Nous préférons rester ici. Répondit le jaffa.

-Vous ne lui êtes d'aucune utilité ici. Mais votre amie aura besoin de vous à son réveil. Rien ne peut lui arriver durant la nuit. Vous en avez ma promesse. Expliqua la vieille femme.

-Allez dormir, votre sommeil l'aidera.

-Peut-être ont-elles raison Jack. Lâcha Daniel.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla ce dernier.

-Si nous sommes épuisés, nous ne pourrons l'aider à son réveil.

-Daniel Jackson n'a pas tord O'Neill.

-Très bien. Concéda-t-il. Mais s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous tiendrais personnellement responsable !

-Nous comprenons votre colère. Vous l'aimez beaucoup. Fit remarquer Indira.

-Oui…enfin autant que deux.

-Bonne nuit. Les salua la vieille femme en souriant.

Indira quitta la maison, après avoir salut Nanda et sa femme. Ses deux derniers souhaitèrent bonne nuit à l'équipe, avant de se retirer dans leur chambre, laissant les trois hommes seuls dans le couloir. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Daniel, il se retourna soudainement.

-Alors comme ça…

-La ferme Daniel ! Le coupa Jack.

Face à cette scène, le jaffa esquissa un sourire, levant un sourcil. Puis les trois compagnons rejoignirent à leur tour leur chambre, que leur hôte leur avait indiquée plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils se changèrent rapidement et s'allongèrent.

Il se tourna…se retourna. Combien de fois avait-il changé de position ? Il ne savait plus, il avait perdu le compte. Cela faisait des heures qu'il cherchait le sommeil…en vain. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que se reposer ? Alors que la vie de son major était en danger. Comment ses amis avaient-ils pu s'endormir aussi facilement ? Alors que dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des milliers de questions venaient envahir son esprit. Comment allait-elle ? Qu'endurait-elle ? Avait-elle besoin de quelque chose ? Soufrait-elle ? Etait-elle parfois consciente ?

Le militaire se passa une main lasse sur le visage. N'en pouvant plus de rester allongé sans rien faire, il finit par se lever. Il quitta la chambre en silence, ne voulant pas interrompre la nuit de ses deux amis. D'un pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la chambre du major. Il avait besoin de la voir, de se rassurer…tant pis pour leur fichue loi, elle était son second. D'une oreille attentive, il se mit à l'affut du moindre bruit. Toute la maisonnée semblait profondément endormie. Alors sans perdre une seconde de plus, il entra dans la pièce, le plus silencieusement possible.

Une fois à l'intérieur, une odeur opprimante d'encens l'assaillit, l'emmenant presque au bord de la nausée. Il avait une impression d'étouffer. Alors sans attendre davantage, il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. Immédiatement le sentiment d'être oppressé s'envola, en même temps que les senteurs, par la fenêtre. Il se permit de prendre une grande inspiration, avant de se retourner et de détailler la pièce. Comme les autres chambres, celle-ci était peu ornée. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, deux tables de chevets, une chaise et un bureau. Un peu partout, des bougies avaient étaient placées, éclairant la pièce. Et plusieurs bâtons d'encens brûlaient sur la table de travail.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur le lit. Elle était là, étendue…inconsciente. Elle était allongée sur le dos, complètement nue sous le drap la recouvrant…sans défense. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le haut de sa poitrine, qui montait et descendait au rythme lent de sa respiration, l'hypnotisant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il calqua son propre souffle sur celui de la jeune femme. Doucement, il remonta jusqu'à son visage, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait observer. Elle était d'une pâleur inquiétante. La sueur perlait sur son front, montrant la température élevée, à laquelle son corps devait faire face. Ses traits semblaient tendus. Souffrait-elle ? Il ne sut le dire. Cette image de la jeune femme le bouleversa bien plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre.

Doucement, il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, voulant être le plus près possible d'elle. L'inquiétude lui fit oublier sa nudité. Il avait juste besoin de prendre soin d'elle. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il posa sa main sur le front de Sam, se rendant compte de sa fièvre. Jack fronça les sourcils, sa peau était beaucoup trop brûlante. Il fallait impérativement faire redescendre sa température. Il remarqua alors une bassine, posée sur l'une des tables de chevet. Celle-ci contenait de l'eau et un linge. Le militaire se pencha alors, et fut surpris de découvrir le liquide encore frais, lorsqu'il attrapa le bout de tissus. Il l'essora, avant de le passer délicatement sur le visage de son second, la rafraîchissant alors. Sous ses doigts, il sentit ses muscles se détendre doucement. Il recommença alors son geste, descendant jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, longeant ses bras jusqu'à ses mains…

Il était sensé protéger son équipe, alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui dans ce lit ? Il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place, pour la soulager. Mais cela ne marchait pas comme ça, il en était conscience malheureusement. Pourtant cela ne chassa pas sa révolte, mais l'attisa bien au contraire. La voir dans cet état lui était insupportable. Elle qui d'ordinaire était si forte, si droite…n'était plus que faible et fragile. Il voulait la protéger, l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Cependant, malgré sa bonne volonté, il ne pouvait rien faire…

Même s'il était impuissant face à sa maladie, il ne l'abandonnerait pas, non il ne la laisserait pas seule cette nuit, quite à mettre en péril les relations diplomatiques entre la Terre et cette planète. Il ne pouvait pas quitter son chevet, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Qu'il ne la voit pas la journée, était une chose, après tout elle était entourée, mais la nuit, alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec ses cauchemars…Non il ne pouvait pas se résigner à la laisser, avec comme seule compagnie sa solitude. Il s'en fichait que ce rite ne soit réservé qu'aux femmes. Il s'agissait…d'elle. Cette femme était mère de famille et son second. Il la ramènerait en vie, il se le promit. Il ne voulait pas que Sidney perde pour la seconde fois, sa vraie mère…Il ne voulait pas la perdre lui-même, c'était inimaginable, bien au-dessus de ses forces. Alors non, il ne l'abandonnerait pas, même si on devait le jeter en prison pour son manquement aux règles de ce monde.

Tout le reste de la nuit, Jack resta auprès de cette femme à laquelle il tenait tant. Il continua de la rafraîchir, parfois il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, la rassurant lorsque l'agitation venait s'emparer de son corps, lui brisant le cœur…Il ne la quitta pas un seul instant…maudissant déjà le soleil de devoir se lever si tôt.

Malheureusement, malgré ses pensées, il ne pouvait arrêter sa course. Il vit donc, bientôt, l'aube pointer à la l'horizon. A contre cœur, il se leva, alla fermer la fenêtre avant de s'approcher de la porte. Il posa un dernier regard sur le corps malade de son second, avant de quitter la chambre, pour rejoindre la sienne. A peine fut-il allongé, qu'il s'endormit.

A peine deux heures plus tard, l'archéologue venait le tirer de son lit. A moitié endormi, il rejoignit ses hommes pour prendre le petit déjeuner, en compagnie de Nanda. Ce dernier lui apprit qu'Indira et Nila étaient déjà au chevet de leur amie. Après avoir finit de manger, Daniel décida d'aller essayer d'en apprendre plus sur la culture de ce peuple et sur le rite de Ganesha. Le colonel lui donna son feu vert, alors que lui et Teal'c prirent la décision de s'aérer un peu la tête. L'inquiétude allait le rendre fou, s'il restait ici à tourner comme un lion en cage.

Ils sortirent donc et quittèrent même la petite cité. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu dans la forêt longeant un petit ruisseau, tout en gardant le silence. Lorsque le jaffa jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin du village, il se permit de demander :

-Comment va le major Carter ?

-J'en sais autant que vous.

-Alors comment cela se fait-il que votre lit ait été vide une bonne partie de la nuit ?

-Ah vous avez remarqué. Dit-il, gêné, en se grattant la nuque.

-En effet.

-Elle semble épuisée. Sa température est vraiment trop élevée. Finit-il par avouer.

-Le major Carter est une femme forte.

-Je sais…Pourtant une assistance médicale ne serait pas de trop.

-Indira et Nila sont à son chevet.

-Peut-être ! Mais l'intoxiquer à l'encens ne l'aidera pas beaucoup.

-Il nous faut être patient. D'après leur rite, nous serons fixés demain matin.

-Mouais, et en attendant on fait quoi ?

-Nous attendons la réponse de Nibodh.

-Je sens que l'on va passer une super journée ! Ironisa le colonel

Pour les deux hommes, la journée fut longue. En effet, ils passèrent la plupart de leur temps loin de la foule, n'ayant pas une grande envie de se mêler aux autochtones. Ils se baladèrent donc de longues heures dans la forêt. Ils allèrent même à la porte, faire leur rapport au général, et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi chez Nanda.

De son côté Daniel discuta avec les habitants, et plus particulièrement avec les femmes. Après avoir joué de son charme et de sa naïveté avec la gente féminine, certaines finirent par lui en apprendre un peu plus sur le rite de Ganesha.

En effet cette maladie remonterait au règne du goa'uld Ganesha. Celui-ci voulait trouver une femme forte, afin d'en faire sa reine. Pour être certain d'en obtenir une, il fit appel à son amie Nirrti, lui promettant du Naquadah en échange. La déesse accepta sa requête et mit alors au point une maladie, qu'elle lança ensuite sur la planète, en contaminant toutes les mères, afin qu'elle transmette le virus à leur fille. Personne ne savait comment marchait exactement son invention. De nombreuses femmes perdirent la vie, et Ganesha n'eut plus qu'à se servir dans les survivantes. Il emmena avec lui une dizaine d'épouses, n'en faisant monter qu'une sur le trône. Même après son départ, les villageois continuèrent d'honorer son nom, préférant croire qu'une puissance supérieure portant le même nom, les protégeait du tyran.

Malheureusement le jeune homme n'en appris guère plus. Personne ne savait comment se propageait cette maladie, et d'après les résultats de la MALP, ce n'était pas par l'air…Aucune femme ne gardait le souvenir des deux jours de fièvres. Elles se rappelaient seulement avoir beaucoup dormi. Daniel remercia les villageoises, avant de rejoindre ses amis, pour leur rapporter ses informations, prenant garde à ne pas se faire entendre. En effet les femmes lui avaient fait promettre de ne rien dire, car aucun homme ne devait connaître les secrets du rite de Ganesha…

Peu de temps après, Nanda vint chercher les trois hommes. En effet le soleil déclinant, tout le monde était attendu au temple. Ne voulant faire attende Nibodh, l'équipe se dirigea vers le bâtiment religieux, où on leur fit une nouvelle fois, ôter leurs chaussures. Pendant ce temps, Nanda se dirigea vers l'autel. Il s'inclina devant le dieu éléphant, avant d'allumer un bâton d'encens. Il s'approcha ensuite du moine en prière, et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille avant de revenir vers ses invités.

Les trois explorateurs suivirent les directives de leur hôte, retournant s'asseoir sur les coussins, dans un des coins de ce lieu sacré. Peu de temps après, le sage vint les rejoindre. Il s'installa à même le sol, en tailleur, tout comme le jaffa.

-Soyez de nouveau les bienvenus ici.

-Merci.

-Ganesha m'a appris que votre amie se débrouillait bien pour le moment, passant une à une ses épreuves.

-Vous en avez de la chance de savoir ça ! Nous, personne ne nous dit rien ! Plaisanta le colonel, d'un ton cynique.

-La patience est une vertu colonel.

-Vertu mon….

Ce que veux dire Jack, le coupa l'archéologue, c'est que nous nous inquiétons beaucoup.

-Cela est normal, mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour parler de votre amie, mais du Naquadah.

-En effet. Déclara le jaffa, qui jusqu'ici avait gardé le silence.

-J'ai parlé avec Ganesha toute la nuit.

-Ah ? Et que vous a dit votre éléphant ? Demanda Jack, alors que son meilleur ami le foudroyait du regard. Ben quoi ?

-Il accepte de partager les fruits de sa terre avec vous.

-Nous lui en sommes très reconnaissants. Remercia l'archéologue.

-Un banquet en ma demeure, en l'honneur de notre nouvelle amitié, nous attend.

-C'est gentil, mais on a pas mal crapahuté avec mon ami Teal'c, alors je crois que je vais aller me coucher tôt.

-Cela ne durera guère longtemps colonel.

-Bien ! Puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

-Merci. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les trois hommes et le sage se levèrent et s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du temple. Chacun remis ses chaussures. Nibodh dirigea ensuite ses trois invités à l'arrière du bâtiment, où des jardins somptueux les attendaient. Cet endroit n'était pas ouvert aux spectateurs en temps normal, seulement pour les grandes occasions. Les hommes d'SG1 contemplèrent le paysage avec émerveillement. Les haies étaient toutes remarquablement bien taillées, des fontaines se trouvaient éparpillées au milieu de ces sculptures vertes. Certains arbres étaient en fleurs, offrant un peu de couleur. Le sol était recouvert de dalles pour le chemin, et d'herbe pour les petites plaines.

Carter aurait adoré cet endroit, pensa son supérieur. Il l'imaginait déjà, avoir ce regard remplit de curiosité, la faisant ressembler à une petite fille, le matin de noël. Un sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres. Malgré son apparente décontraction, il s'inquiétait. Il détestait ne pas l'avoir auprès de lui et surtout de la savoir malade.

Nibodh conduisit les trois hommes jusqu'à une foule de villageois. Visiblement tout le monde avait été mis au courant de la fête. A l'arrivée du moine, les autochtones firent le silence. Le sage monta quelques marches de marbre blanc menant à l'arrière du temple, surplombant ainsi la population.

-Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui est un jour où nous réunissons sous les hospices bien heureux de Ganesha. En effet, il nous a accordé le droit de célébrer notre nouvelle amitié avec les habitants de la Terre. Festoyons donc en l'honneur de ce dieu bienveillant, et de nos nouveaux amis.

Sur ces paroles, des cris d'approbations se firent entendre, la fête débuta alors. En fond sonore, une musique indienne se fit entendre. Des danseuses aux costumes traditionnels de toutes les couleurs prirent part à la tête. Et les convives se mirent à boire et à manger. Daniel se mêla à la foule, discutant avec certains. De leur côté Jack et Teal'c restèrent ensemble, observant les coutumes de ce peuple. Une jolie demoiselle leur servit un verre d'un alcool local. D'un sourire charmeur, le militaire la remercia. Plusieurs fois, Nanda vint les voir, espérant pouvoir leur présenter des amis, mais à chaque fois ils déclinèrent l'invitation poliment. Bien sûr leur hôte ne leur en tint pas compte, comprenant que l'inquiétude pour leur amie ne les préoccupe trop.

A peine trois heures plus tard, la petite fête toucha à sa fin et les villageois se dispersèrent. Plusieurs fois le militaire avait été tenté de rentrer, mais à chaque fois son meilleur ami était arrivé à le persuader de rester. De plus Teal'c avait soulevé un point important, car tant que tout le monde ne serait pas coucher, il ne pourrait se rendre auprès de son second, puisqu'Indira et Nila étaient toujours à ses côtés. Ayant été convaincu par cette remarque, il avait accepté de ne pas partir.

Mais cette fois-ci étant libéré de toute obligation, les trois hommes allèrent saluer le sage, avant de repartir en compagnie Nanda. Ce dernier les ramena chez lui. A peine venaient-ils de passer le seuil de la porte, que déjà les deux prêtresses sortaient de la chambre de Samantha. Jack, Teal'c et Daniel vinrent à leur rencontre.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Nous ne pouvons vous le dire…

-En quoi nous donner de ses nouvelles serait trahir votre dieu ? S'enquit l'archéologue.

-Il vous faut comprendre que nos rites sont bien plus vieux que la terre. Ganesha est le gardien des secrets des femmes, s'ils souhaitent vous les révéler, il le fera. Mais ce n'est pas à nous d'être les messagers. Expliqua la vieille femme.

-D'ordinaire, les hommes s'intéressent peu à ce rite. Mais n'ayez crainte, dès l'aube nous connaîtrons la décision que notre puissant dieu a pris pour votre amie.

-Passez une bonne nuit, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, Ganesha sait être juste.

Les deux femmes saluèrent les trois hommes, puis l'une quitta la demeure, alors que l'autre allait rejoindre son époux dans leur chambre. Le colonel fulminait sur place. Comment pouvait-il passer une bonne nuit alors que son second se battait contre la mort ? Il pouvait tout, sauf passer une bonne nuit. Cela lui était vraiment trop demandé. Le jaffa remarqua la colère de son ami, Daniel ne fut pas non plus aveugle. Ils le comprenaient aisément, mais eux admettaient que chaque peuple ait ses traditions, et qu'ils se devaient de les respecter, du moins en apparence…

-O'Neill, peut-être devrions nous allez nous coucher, la maison sera ainsi calme.

Jack savait très bien où voulait en venir le guerrier. Lentement il acquiesça, après un dernier regard lancé vers la porte fermé. Teal'c avait raison, tant que la maison ne serait pas endormie, il ne pourrait aller voir la jeune femme. Tout en lâchant un soupir, il suivit ses amis jusque dans la chambre. Chacun s'installa sur son lit respectif et Daniel éteignit les lumières. Peu de temps après, ses ronflements informèrent ses deux compagnons qu'il dormait à point fermé. Le militaire attendit alors encore une heure, avant de se glisser hors de la chambre.

Sans bruit, ses pas le conduisirent auprès de cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il referma la porte, l'odeur d'encens l'assaillit, l'étouffant. De nouveau, il se permit d'ouvrir la fenêtre, invitant l'air frais de la nuit protectrice à entrer. Comment voulaient-ils qu'elle guérisse, si elle ne pouvait respirer ? Fermant les yeux, il savoura la caresse de l'air doux sur son visage, lui insufflant le courage de faire face à la jeune femme malade.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'être bouleversé par sa fragilité apparente. Elle lui laissait si peu voir cette partie d'elle, qu'il en oubliait parfois l'existence. Mais là, étendue sur ce lit, complètement nue, elle ne pouvait se cacher derrière son masque de militaire. Elle ne pouvait être que Samantha Carter, une femme dès plus désirable à ses yeux…Et il aimait ce qu'il voyait, même s'il ne lui dirait jamais.

Doucement, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, tout comme la veille, il entreprit de la rafraichir. D'un geste lent il attrapa le tissu, l'essora et commença à le promener sur le visage de son second, avant de descendre vers son cou. Il effleura une épaule la faisant frissonner, cela lui arracha un sourire. Dans une lenteur extrême, il suivit le tracé de son bras jusqu'à sa main. Il remonta ensuite, sur son poignet puis son ascension prit fin à la hauteur de ses aisselles. Il réitéra le même soin à l'autre bras. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, ses gestes se firent plus appuyés, plus doux, devenant presque des caresses, lorsqu'il passa le linge humide à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il ne put empêcher son regard de scruter le visage de Sam, alors que sa respiration se calquait inconsciemment sur la sienne. Des mèches humides barraient son visage. Du bout des doigts, il les repoussa, s'attardant sur les traits fins de sa joue. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Jack ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration, lorsque l'envie de les goûter s'empara de lui… Elles étaient si tentantes…si désirées…si proches. Il n'avait juste qu'à se pencher pour connaître, une nouvelle fois, leur saveur. Mais il ne fit rien, il ne pouvait pas profiter de sa faiblesse. Néanmoins, il passa son pouce sur cette chair tant convoitée, les redessinant…comment pouvait-il la désirer autant alors qu'elle était là inconsciente, se battant contre la maladie ? Même cette réflexion ne stoppa pas son besoin d'elle…ce n'était pas sexuel, c'était bien au-delà. Elle était son oxygène, sa raison de vivre, son bonheur…

Doucement, il s'inclina vers elle, s'approchant de son oreille, où il lui chuchota quelques mots. Sentant son souffle dans son cou, il ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce torture. Dieu qu'il aimait ça. Durant un instant, il pensa l'étreindre pour ne plus la lâcher, mais aurait-ce été bien raisonnable ? Malgré cela, il se permit de plonger son nez dans son cou, respirant avec délice les effluves de son odeur, les gravant dans sa mémoire. Avant de se relever à contre cœur. Durant une seconde, il avait hésité à l'embrasser. Cela aurait été si facile de tourner légèrement la tête et de capturer ses lèvres, dans un baiser fugace, dont lui seul se serait souvenu…Mais avait-il le droit de faire ça ? Avait-il le droit de s'imposer une nouvelle torture ? Non bien sûr que non…

Dans un geste irréfléchi, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme. Et du pouce, il se mit à caresser doucement, le dos de sa main. Il ne voulait pas la perdre…il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais une deuxième fois, il tenait à elle. Il l'aimait d'un amour sincère, fougueux, irraisonné. Et le fait de ne pouvoir le contrôler l'effrayait énormément. Même avec Sarah il n'avait pas connu ça, seulement avec Charlie…et il l'avait perdu. Peut-être était-il la cause de leur malheur ? Peut-être était-il la cause de leur mort…Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur sous peine de perdre ses proches…

Non il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. Elle le rendait heureux, vivant, et elle ne mourrait pas, il veillerait à ça. D'accord Charlie s'était tué avec son arme de service, mais Sam avait su lui apprendre que son décès n'avait pas été forcément la fin de sa vie à lui. Que lui aussi avait le droit de sourire à nouveau. La preuve, auprès d'elle, il avait réapprit à profiter des petits bonheurs de la vie…Auprès de Sam, il…Sam…Samantha…ce prénom interdit et pourtant si chéri, si désiré. Comment trois syllabes pouvaient-elles être tant aimées et tant haïes à la fois. Aimées pour leur signification, pour leur promesse, haïes pour la torture de ne pouvoir jamais les prononcer…Aurait-il le droit un jour, de partager un peu de son ciel bleu ? Cette femme était si proche et pourtant si loin…

Chassant ses réflexions d'un soupir, il replongea sa main dans la bassine, reprenant le tissu humide. Puis dans le même geste caressant, il repassa le linge sur le corps de son second, écartant toutes les pensées noires qui tentaient de parasiter son esprit. Il se concentra sur elle, et uniquement sur elle. Sous ses doigts, il sentait parfois ses muscles se contracter et sa peau frissonner. Il aimait ça, il aimait pouvoir faire ça. Lorsque ses mains s'attardèrent de nouveau sur la naissance de sa poitrine, il crut percevoir un soupir de sa part. Etait-ce une invitation à aller plus loin ? Avait-il rêvé ? S'il outrepassait les limites, ne risquait-il pas de n'en retirer que de la frustration par la suite ?

Il resta ainsi indécis sur la marche à suivre, son cœur et sa raison se battant une nouvelle fois en duel. Aucun ne gagna, car il préféra ne plus les écouter, laissant son propre corps commander. Il s'amusa alors à alterner caresses et frôlements avec le tissu, puis il ne resta plus que sa paume et ses doigts. Tel un aveugle, il ferma les yeux et se mit à tracer les contours de la jeune femme, se focalisant sur chaque réaction de sa peau. La perception de son toucher s'accrut, le faisant lui-même frissonner au contact de son corps. Comment arrivait-elle à avoir une telle emprise sur lui ? Comment arrivait-elle à lui faire perdre la tête alors qu'elle était inconsciente ? Comment faisait-il pour arriver à l'aimer sans la toucher ?

Tel un sculpteur, il dessina sa muse, s'attardant dans certain creux, redessinant certaines courbes. Il longea la longueur de ses bras, frôla ses mains, s'adoucissant sur ses doigts. Il se permit de choyer un peu plus le creux de son cou, s'éternisant sur la naissance de sa poitrine, qui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Dans la découverte de sa douceur, jamais il ne passa sous le drap, préférant ne pas aller plus loin, voulant garder un peu de mystère. Il ne pouvait également pas profiter d'elle, pourtant n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était déjà en train de faire ? Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux, et se remit à la contempler. Jamais il n'avait vu plus belle femme. Habillée de sa fragilité, tremblante sous ses caresses, elle n'était que plus désirable…

D'un regard, il grava dans sa mémoire, l'image du corps de cette femme réagissant sous ses mains. Il l'aimait tellement… Lentement, il se pencha en avant, jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son cœur. Il en entendit les battements, alors que son souffle chaud venait chatouiller son cou, la faisant frémir. Qu'il était bon d'être là, lové contre elle, sentant son corps réagir positivement au sien. Comment avait-il pu s'en passer avant ? Fermant les yeux, pour mieux en profiter, il se laissa envahir par les effluves de son odeur, s'en délectant, s'en empreignant…Puis s'en sans rendre compte, enrobé dans cette bulle de bonheur, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée, ses doigts toujours entrelacés aux siens…

Un frôlement…un soupir….un mouvement plus prononcé…une chaleur contre sa joue…

Lentement, le colonel reprit connaissance, luttant contre le brouillard ayant envahi son esprit. La douceur persistait contre la peau de son visage, une odeur l'envahit alors…Son odeur. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux, ayant peur de n'avoir que rêver. Mais une caresse, dans sa main, finit de le réveiller. Instinctivement, il se releva, avant que son regard ne se porte sur les doigts de la jeune femme, n'ayant toujours pas réalisé que peu de temps avant sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine…peut-être ne le voulait-il tout simplement pas ?

Non il ne devait pas y penser, il n'en avait pas le droit…tous ses gestes avaient été une erreur. Alors pourquoi ne les regrettaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi avait-il la furieuse envie de recommencer ? Dans un long soupir, il s'obligea à balayer ses pensées. S'il commençait à s'égarer dans ce genre de réflexion, il savait qu'il n'en ressortirait que plus frustré. Alors mieux valait ne plus réfléchir.

D'ailleurs un mouvement l'aida à se changer les idées. Reportant son attention sur les doigts de sa subalterne, il put remarquer leur crispation. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela lui signifiait clairement qu'elle était en train de reprendre conscience. Alors sans attendre une seconde, il replongea la main dans la bassine, attrapant le linge humide, qu'il passa ensuite sur le visage de la jeune femme. Cela sembla l'aider à revenir à elle.

Dans une extrême lenteur, elle ouvrit les yeux. La fatigue et la fièvre y étaient toujours inscrites. Un sourire illumina alors tendrement le visage de Jack, qui inconsciemment resserra sa main sur le sienne. Il était simplement heureux de pouvoir de nouveau se noyer dans son regard océan.

Malgré sa fièvre, Sam ouvrit la bouche, tentant de parler. Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge, et seul un gémissement se fit entendre. Son supérieur lui fit signe de garder le silence, et lui servit un verre d'eau avant de l'aider à boire. Elle voulut le remercier, mais son corps n'avait visiblement pas très envie de lui obéir.

-Chut n'essayez pas de parler, cela fait deux jours que vous êtes inconsciente. Lui expliqua-t-il. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Sam…

Face à cette révélation, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard désolé. Jack la rassura alors, et un sourire rempli de tendresse vint étirer à son tour ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, se noyant dans les yeux de l'autre, se disant silencieusement tout ce qui ne pouvait être exprimé verbalement. Doucement la jeune femme baissa la tête, ayant lu toute l'inquiétude que cet homme avait eue à son égard, et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Son visage se tourna alors vers la fenêtre.

Au loin, elle remarqua la lueur du jour commençait à poindre. Le militaire s'en avisa également. Il sentit alors son cœur se serrer. Il devait quitter son chevet. En effet toute la maisonnée n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, n'ayant pas le droit d'être là, il lui fallait donc partir…pourtant il n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule. Elle semblait encore si fragile.

D'un seul regard, Sam comprit le combat intérieur que menait cet homme qu'elle désirait depuis tant d'année. Dans un mouvement faible, elle fit glisser son bras libre et posa sa main sur celle de son colonel, l'emprisonnant entre ses deux paumes. Celui-ci se reprit alors, sans pour autant bouger.

-Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir y aller. Je ne suis pas sensé être ici.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement. Elle comprenait parfaitement et ne lui en voulait pas.

-Vous reposez-vous. Dès que vous serez un peu plus en forme, nous rentrerons chez nous.

Sachant qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part, la scientifique s'enfonça un peu dans ses coussins. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua sa nudité. Immédiatement le rouge lui monta aux joues, et elle remonta le drap sur son corps. Elle n'osa plus regarder son supérieur dans les yeux, trop gênée. Ce comportement amusa Jack, qui se mit à sourire. Celui-ci comprenant la pudeur de la jeune femme, se leva, lâchant sa main. Il regretta immédiatement son geste, et elle aussi visiblement... Doucement il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ferma, puis il s'avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il s'arrêta alors sur le seuil et se retourna vers elle. Surprise, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son supérieur.

-Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur Sam…

D'un simple regard, il lui avoua tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à l'oral. Cela fit frissonner la scientifique. Puis sans rien ajouter, il quitta la chambre, laissant derrière lui une femme pensive. Il s'était inquiété pour elle, allant jusqu'à braver les règles de ce monde. Cela la toucha énormément, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer…Cela lui donna même de l'espoir…Car après tout s'il pouvait transgresser les lois d'une planète, peut-être qu'il…

Malheureusement, elle ne put porter sa réflexion plus loin, Morphée venait de refermer ses bras protecteur, autour de son esprit. Cette fois-ci son sommeil ne fut pas agité, il était simplement réparateur.

A peine venait-il de se rendormir, que son meilleur ami le tirait déjà des limbes chimériques. Ce dernier s'était levé à peine quelques minutes après qu'il se soit recouché. Il avait alors profité de son départ dans la salle de bain, pour s'endormir. Péniblement, le colonel ouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement, son meilleur ami lui apprit que les deux prêtresses désiraient le voir au plus vite, il s'agissait de son second. Oh bien sûr, il savait de quoi il retournait, ayant passé la nuit à son chevet, pourtant il fit semblant de rien savoir. Il sauta donc sur ses pieds et rejoignit le salon, où Teal'c, Indira, Nila et Nanda les attendaient.

Jack fut surpris de remarquer que les visages des deux femmes étaient fermés. Cela ne pouvait être que de la comédie, puisque son second allait bien, il l'avait constaté lui-même un peu plus tôt…alors pourquoi avait-il soudain un pressentiment le prenant à la gorge ? Pourquoi avait-il cette étrange impression que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir près du jaffa.

-Nous revenons à l'instant de la chambre, et il semble que votre amie soit…

-Guérie ? Demanda le militaire.

-Malheureusement non. Leur apprit la jeune femme.

-Quoi ?

-Elle est entrée dans une autre phase du rite, que nous ne connaissons pas malheureusement.

-C'est impossible. Chuchota le militaire, perdu.

-Nous le savons. Malheureusement maintenant nous ne savons plus quoi faire. Avoue Indira.

-Daniel, Teal'c ne prenez que le nécessaire, on rentre à la base.

-Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais les hommes n'ont toujours pas le droit de pénétrer dans la chambre. Leur indiqua la vieille femme.

-Je ne vais pas rester une minute de plus les bras ballants, je ramène mon second chez nous ! S'énerva le colonel, avant de partir sans écouter les protestations des deux femmes.

Alors que Daniel et Teal'c réunissaient les affaires de l'équipe, Jack rejoignait la chambre. Il fut choqué de remarquer qu'elle était encore plus pâle que quelques heures plus tôt. Pourtant sans hésiter, il s'approcha du lit, l'enroula dans son drap et la souleva dans ses bras. Son corps était littéralement brûlant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il étreignit un peu plus contre lui, lui insufflant un peu de sa force. Puis une fois sûr qu'il la tenait bien, il quitta la pièce.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit ses deux amis prêts à partir. D'un signe de tête, il leur intima l'ordre de la suivre et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Les pas du militaire étaient rapides, il courrait presque, devançant de loin ses camarades. Mais il n'arrivait pas à ralentir, il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait bien trop peur pour son second. A chaque minute, il sentait à travers le fin tissu sa température corporelle augmenter dangereusement. Heureusement aucun de ses deux coéquipiers ne lui demanda de s'arrêter. Durant sa course, il fit même fi de sa douleur aux genoux, elle était beaucoup plus importante que tous ses propres problèmes de santé…

Que s'était-il donc passé pour que sa maladie dégénère ainsi ? Que lui avaient fait ces deux femmes ? Elle allait beaucoup mieux, lorsqu'il l'avait laissé ce matin, il en était certain. Alors pourquoi allait-elle si mal maintenant ? Tout était de sa faute. S'il était resté auprès d'elle, s'il avait continué à prendre soin d'elle, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…Non il devait se rendre à l'évidence et être honnête avec lui-même, sa présence n'aurait rien changé à son état, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas été seule…

Tout en continuant à courir, il posa un regard inquiet sur son visage blême de la jeune-femme, qui pendait dans le vide, se balançant au rythme de son pas. Ses boucles blondes suivaient le mouvement de sa tête, flottant au vent. Son corps malade, pesait tel un poids mort dans ses bras. Oh bien sûr elle n'était pas lourde, mais la savoir aussi fragile lui brisait le cœur. Et même seulement vêtue que d'un drap, sa fièvre continuait d'augmenter, la faisant transpirait énormément. Il pouvait le sentir à la moiteur du tissu.

Cette vision bouleversante de son second le fit redoubler une nouvelle fois son pas, au plus grand malheur de l'archéologue, qui commençait vraiment à fatiguer. Heureusement pour eux, ils atteignirent la porte peu de temps après. A bout de souffle, Daniel composa les coordonnées de la Terre, et lorsque le vortex fut établi, le jaffa envoya le code de l'équipe. Alors sans attendre plus longtemps SG-1 passa la porte, plus inquiet que jamais pour leur amie.

A peine venait-il d'arriver de l'autre côté, que le colonel reprenait sa course, ignorant la douleur lancinante lui brûlant les poumons. Il ne vit ou n'entendit personne dans les couloirs. Ses pensées étaient trop centrées sur elle, sur son état. Mais en chemin, plusieurs soldats durent se coller au mur, se retournant après son passage, se demandant ce qui se passait avec le major, pour que le colonel ait l'air si bouleversé ?

Lorsque Jack arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, il déposa son précieux fardeau sur l'un des lits. Janet prit immédiatement la jeune femme en charge, l'emmenant dans la pièce de quarantaine, afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis, que le militaire se permit de respirer. L'oxygène lui brûla les poumons, lui arrachant une grimace. Il reprenait doucement contact avec la réalité.

Epuisé par sa course, il se laissa tomber sur le lit voisin. Sa respiration était anarchique et ses genoux le faisaient souffrir, mais il n'en avait pas conscience. Son regard était rivé sur la porte, derrière laquelle Sam avait disparue. Trop absorbé par sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas l'infirmière qui venait de commencer à l'examiner. Il n'entendit même pas ses amis arriver. Il était ailleurs, tentant d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans cette salle qui lui était une nouvelle fois interdite. Le général remarqua alors son absence et posa une main presque paternelle sur son épaule, le faisant revenir parmi eux.

-Elle est entre les meilleures mains colonel. Nous nous dispenserons du débriefing habituel, vos rapports me suffiront. Déclara le plus haut gradé.

-Merci monsieur.

-Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous le souhaitez.

Doucement le militaire acquiesça. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'air fatigué de son supérieur. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas…Il comprit alors que dans son inquiétude, il n'était finalement pas seul. Combien de fois cet homme avait vécu ce genre de situation ? Combien de soldats avaient oscillé entre la vie et la mort dans cette infirmerie ? Combien de nuits blanches avait-il passé à s'inquiéter pour ses hommes ? Un pauvre sourire apparut sur son visage, avant qu'il ne quitte la grande salle, ayant d'autres obligations. La jeune femme ne méritait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Durant toute la journée, les trois membres d'SG1 ne quittèrent pas l'infirmerie, ils préféraient rester là plutôt que de tourner en rond. Bien sûr ils étaient allés prendre une douche et s'étaient changés, mais cela n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure. Plusieurs fois, Jack demanda des nouvelles du major aux infirmières, malheureusement celles-ci ne purent lui répondre. En fin d'après-midi, ils virent Janet enfin revenir, immédiatement ils lui sautèrent dessus.

-Alors ? Demanda l'archéologue

-Je viens de finir ses analyses, elle n'est pas contagieuse, une infirmière est en train de l'installer dans une chambre au calme. Expliqua la doctoresse.

-Si elle n'est pas contagieuse, alors comment a-t-elle attrapé leur fichu virus ? S'impatienta le colonel

-Peut-être par le sol, peut-être par l'air. Honnêtement je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et comme je n'ai aucun échantillon, je ne pourrais répondre à cette question colonel.

-Nirrti a toujours su créer des maladies complexes. Même avec ces échantillons je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez trouvé une réponse docteur Frasier. Déclara simplement le jaffa.

-Peut-être. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aller la voir. De mon côté je dois apporter mes résultats au général, excusez-moi.

Les trois hommes laissèrent le médecin passer, avant de se rendre dans la chambre de leur amie. Ils ne la quittèrent alors plus.

Dans la soirée, Janet revint faire quelques examens à sa meilleure amie. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Sa température étant trop élevée, le médecin avait dû entourer son corps de glaçons, pour éviter que la fièvre ne monte encore, sous peine d'endommager le cerveau du major. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, cela avait touché énormément le colonel. Jamais il n'avait vu la jeune femme dans cette position de fragilité affolante. Malgré la fraîcheur de la glace, son corps continuait de transpirer, semblant se liquéfier sur place. Cette vision lui arracha un frisson.

Les trois coéquipiers restèrent très tard dans la chambre. Ce fut la doctoresse qui dût les mettre dehors, menaçant même le colonel pour qu'il accepte de quitter la chambre.

Epuisés, chacun décida de passer le reste de la nuit dans ses quartiers, mais aucun d'eux ne put trouver le sommeil, tant ils attendaient avec angoisse l'heure matinale à laquelle Janet avait accepté de les revoir dans son « antre ». Ils avaient quitté Sam, alors qu'elle était dans un état presque critique, et ne cessaient d'y penser.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas à patienter plus de quelques heures, qu'ils furent rapidement alertés.

Le lendemain matin, la salle de commandement était décorée. La nouvelle avait très vite fait le tour de la base, et quelques soldats, ne pouvant plus dormir, s'étaient attelés à cette pénible tâche en fin de nuit. Le pupitre avait été installé, les drapeaux avaient été montés, la couronne de fleur avait été accrochée…Désormais la pièce était remplie de militaires portant tristement leurs costumes d'apparat. Ce vêtement, qui d'ordinaire était leur fierté, n'était plus qu'aujourd'hui un hommage. Tous les visages étaient fermés. Personne n'osait discuter avec personne, comme à chaque fois qu'un enterrement était organisé, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas n'importe quelle cérémonie. Le SGC avait perdu un des membres les plus importants de sa famille dans l'enceinte de ses murs.

Dans ses quartiers, le colonel faisait face à son miroir. Son teint était terne, ses yeux fatigués, et son moral était au plus bas. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, comment aurait-il pu ? Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il se battait contre sa cravate, tentant de la nouer, malheureusement en vain. D'un geste rageur il l'envoya au sol et ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir, elle était si jeune, elle avait encore la vie devant elle, elle n'avait pas le droit…Comment pouvait-on lui demander de parler en sa mémoire ? Comment avaient-ils pu imaginer qu'il avait envie de le faire ? Lui qui d'ordinaire détestait les discours, les maudissait pour l'occasion.

A l'extérieur, depuis quelques minutes déjà, Daniel tentait de faire sortir son meilleur ami, qui refusait de lui ouvrir. Il comprenait parfaitement son comportement, après tout comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement ? Mais, s'enfermer seul à double tour n'était pas la solution. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il céda sa place au jaffa, qui essaya à son tour. Fatigué, Jack finit par leur ouvrir. Il était enfin prêt et son masque était en place. Dans un silence pesant, ils rejoignirent la salle d'embarquement, maudissant déjà ce qui allait s'y dérouler.

A leur arrivée, ils prirent place devant, le cœur serré. Et lorsque le plus haut gradé apparut, tous les militaires se mirent au garde à vous. Le clairon se fit alors entendre. Le général vint se placer près de son équipe phare et son second monta alors sur la rampe, prenant place derrière le pupitre. Dieu sait qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs…Dans le silence le plus total, il jaugea le public lui faisant face avant de se lancer dans ce discours qu'il détestait d'avance.

-Le major Carter devrait être à ma place, malheureusement…Ce matin à quatre heures trente quatre, le SGC perdait un élément très important. On m'a demandé de faire un discours en sa mémoire, et pour être franc je n'ai pas eu le courage de le préparer…Aucun mot ne serait à la hauteur de qui elle était…Mais je sais qu'elle aurait été la digne remplaçante du major Samantha Carter. Le lieutenant Jennifer Hailey était jeune et ne méritait vraiment pas de mourir ainsi…

Après ces quelques mots, le colonel rejoignit son équipe, alors que le clairon se faisait de nouveau entendre, résonnant contre les grands murs froids encerclant la pièce. Deux soldats se chargèrent alors d'ôter le pupitre de la rampe, pendant que les chevrons de la porte s'enclenchaient un à un. Au son de la musique funéraire, le vortex menant à la planète, où la jeune femme avait été mortellement blessée, s'établit. Le supérieur et le meilleur ami de Jennifer s'avancèrent alors sur la passerelle métallique, tenant dans leur main la grande couronne de fleur. Ils firent alors disparaître le symbole d'hommage dans la flaque bleutée, qui l'avala silencieusement. Lentement les deux militaires saluèrent le souvenir de ce petit bout de femme à la carrière prometteuse.

Tous savaient qu'en traversant la porte, ils risquaient leur vie. Seulement ils n'en prenaient vraiment conscience que lorsque l'un des leurs tombait au combat. Comment cet appareil si fascinant pouvait-il amener mort et destruction ? Comment pouvaient-ils oublier les risques, au point de s'y être habitué ? Personne ne pouvait y répondre, car la Stargate était devenue leur quotidien, leur vie…

Lorsque la cérémonie toucha à sa fin, Jack quitta la salle. Ne prenant pas le temps de se changer, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, les infirmières sur ses talons. Il avait besoin de la voir, il avait besoin de se rassurer, de voir qu'elle allait bien. Il avait peur, il était terrifié à l'idée que le clairon puisse se faire entendre pour elle, la prochaine fois. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas elle, pas maintenant, pas comme ça…Oui le Grand Jack O'Neill était fou amoureux de son second, et alors ce n'était pas la nouvelle du siècle, il lui avait avoué trois ans plus tôt. Et il avait eu le soulagement, mais aussi le malheur d'apprendre que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Car dès lors, il avait su, que jamais il ne pourrait passer à autre chose. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait toujours, il n'était pas aveugle. Il savait interpréter les signes, et surtout il avait appris à lire en elle, au fil des années.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas briser sa carrière et il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas quitter le projet. Ils étaient bien trop importants pour la Terre…Il ne voulait pas lui offrir une relation cachée, elle méritait beaucoup mieux que ça. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre définitivement. S'il devait l'avoir, ce serait entièrement. Il préférait ne rien avoir, plutôt que de vivre sans arrêt sur le qui vive, craignant qu'on ne découvre leur secret. Mais même s'il ne l'avait pas, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de l'aimer.

C'est sûr cette affirmation que le colonel arriva à l'infirmerie. Immédiatement, une tornade blonde se jeta dans ses bras. Heureusement pour elle, il eut le réflexe de la rattraper et la souleva contre lui. Janet avait cru bon de penser que la présence de l'enfant aiderait la scientifique. De plus, la fillette réclamait beaucoup sa mère, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était de retour sur Terre. Le général avait dont accepté sa venue, à la seule condition que la fillette se promène le moins possible dans la base. Après tout, ce n'était pas un endroit pour un enfant. Sidney avait accepté sans discuter.

-Alors comment va ma fugueuse préférée ?

-Bien. Dis, tu t'es fait beau pour maman ? Demanda la petite.

-Bien sûr, pour qui d'autre pourrais-je me faire beau ?

-Pour moi !

-Oh je vois. Mais tu n'as pas un fiancé à l'école ?

-Non puisque c'est toi mon fiancé !!

-Oh je suis très honoré mademoiselle.

-Dis c'est quand que maman se réveille ?

-Malheureusement nous n'en savons rien ma puce. Ta maman est très malade.

-Elle a la grippe ?

-Si on veut. Grimaça le militaire.

-Ton chef a dit que je devais rester auprès de maman, mais je commence à avoir un peu faim. Avoua Sidney.

-Je crois que le général ne serait pas contre l'idée que tu te nourrisses, allez viens.

Le colonel posa un premier et dernier regard sur le corps inconscient de son second, avant de quitter la pièce, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras. S'il s'attardait sur les traits de la jeune femme, il savait qu'il ne réussirait plus à quitter la pièce, et ce malgré Sidney. Alors il avait préféré jeter un coup d'œil furtif, histoire de vérifier que son état n'avait pas empiré, avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Tout en discutant, Jack et la fillette se rendirent à la cantine de la base, où au plus grand bonheur de la petite, des frites étaient au menu. Bien sûr en adulte responsable, le colonel tenta de lui faire prendre des légumes en entrée, mais Sidney refusa. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui fit croire que sans entrée, elle n'aurait pas le droit à un dessert, que la fillette obtempéra. Cela le fit sourire, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas usé de ce genre de stratagème sur un enfant…

Une fois leur plateau rempli, ils partirent à la recherche d'une table. Par chance, une venait justement de se libérer, dans le fond. Ils allèrent s'y installer, et la petite vida en un rien de temps son assiette de crudité, trop pressée de manger la double ration de frite, que le cuisinier lui avait gentiment offerte. Daniel et Teal'c, ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. La petite se permit alors de regarder le contenu de leur propre plateau.

-Pourquoi Teal'c, il a eut le droit à un dessert alors qu'il a pas prit de légume ? Bouda l'enfant.

-Parce que Teal'c est assez fort et assez grand comme ça. Répondit simplement le militaire.

-Moi aussi je suis assez grande et assez forte comme ça, je fais même peur à Jimmy Larson. Se vanta Sydney.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, mais tu sais tu vas encore grandir.

-C'est pas juste !

-Si cela peut te rassurer, regarde j'ai des légumes et pas de dessert. Se permit d'intervenir Daniel.

-Pourquoi ? T'es puni ?

-Non, mais les légumes sont bons pour notre corps.

-Alors pourquoi Teal'c tu n'en as pas prit ?

-Je n'en avais pas envie Sidney Carter.

-C'est pas juste. Réitéra la petite, en s'enfonçant dans son siège, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Si tu finis tes frites, je te promets un second dessert d'accord ? Proposa Jack.

-Une Jell-O bleu ?

-Si tu veux. Répondit Jack en riant doucement.

Immédiatement la fillette se remit à manger. Son comportement fit sourire les deux terriens, alors que le jaffa levait un sourcil surpris, avant de replonger son nez dans ses frites.

-Les chiens ne font pas des chats comme on dit. Souligna l'archéologue.

-Et Carter risque de me tuer, si Sidney est malade.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Certains soldats, surtout les femmes, vinrent voir Sidney, voulant savoir si elle ne manquait de rien, ou juste prendre de ses nouvelles. Cette marque d'attention envers le major Carter, toucha beaucoup ses amis, qui leur en furent reconnaissant. Mais pour ces femmes cela semblait normal. La plupart étant mère de famille, et se mettaient aisément à la place de leur consoeur. Si elles avaient été dans le même état, elles auraient souhaité qu'une figure féminine s'occupe de leur enfant. Ils s'agissaient donc de gestes presque naturels pour elles.

Lorsque tout le monde eut finit de manger, le petit groupe prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. En les voyant arriver, Janet vint à leur rencontre. Immédiatement, Daniel proposa à Sidney de retourner au chevet de Sam, pendant que le médecin parlerait à ses deux amis. La petite accepta, et suivit l'archéologue sans problème. D'un signe de tête, le colonel remercia le jeune homme de son initiative. Mais d'un sourire, ce dernier lui fit comprendre, que ce n'était rien.

-Alors doc, vous avez trouvé ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Jack, visiblement inquiet.

-J'ai découvert malheureusement, que le virus en plus de s'attaquer à ses anticorps, était en train de s'en prendre à ses protéines goa'uld.

-Quoi ?

-Comment cela est-il possible docteur Frasier ? Interrogea le jaffa.

-Et bien je me suis basée sur ce que Daniel avait appris sur le « rite de Ganesha »…

-Et ?

-Je pense que le goa'uld avait tout prévu. Il ne voulait certainement pas découvrir de mauvaise surprise, comme une espionne tok'ra ou une ennemie féminine parmi les prétendantes au trône.

-Le virus était donc programmé pour les supprimer. En conclut Teal'c.

-Evitant ainsi toute mauvaise surprise le soir de la nuit de noce. Surenchérit le colonel.

-Avez-vous trouvé un remède ? S'enquit l'ancien prima d'Apophis.

-Une équipe et moi-même y travaillons déjà. Malheureusement nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela nous prendra. Je suis désolée.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être doc, nous savons tous que vous faîtes votre maximum.

-Bien, je vais retourner travailler. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, vous savez où me trouver ?

-Oui, merci.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent à leur tour, la chambre du major. Teal'c expliqua brièvement à Daniel ce qui se passait avec leur amie, alors que Jack venait près de Sidney. Celle-ci lui demanda alors ce qu'avait sa maman. Le militaire n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire la vérité. Comment pouvait-il lui apprendre que sa mère risquait de mourir ? Alors il préféra lui mentir, lui disant que sa maman était très fatiguée et que c'était pour cela qu'elle dormait beaucoup. Heureusement pour lui, la fillette sembla se contenter de cette réponse, du moins pour le moment. L'archéologue entra alors dans le jeu du militaire en ajoutant, qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, mais que pour le moment, ils devaient la laisser dormir.

Trois longs jours passèrent. Malheureusement le vaccin n'était toujours pas au point, et l'état de la jeune femme continuait à se dégrader. Malgré ses protestations, Sidney avait repris les cours, et ne pouvait venir voir sa mère que le soir. Chaque fois, elle passait beaucoup de temps à son chevet, le quittait toujours à contre cœur. Les membres d'SG1, essayaient de la distraire, mais le cœur n'y était pas et la petite le sentait bien.

Lors du quatrième jour, alors que Jack et la petite étaient auprès de la jeune femme, le bip indiquant son pouls s'emballa. En effet le bruit régulier, devint anarchique, avant de devenir un long son continu. Immédiatement l'équipe médicale intervint, emportant avec elle le plateau de réanimation. Sans attendre une seconde, le militaire attrapa Sidney dans ses bras et l'emmena hors de la chambre, laissant travailler Janet au calme. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, sous les protestations de l'enfant qui réclamait sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Malgré les mots rassurants de cet homme qu'elle considérait presque comme un père, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle savait qu'une chose grave était en train d'arriver et elle voulait savoir ce que c'était, elle voulait comprendre…elle avait peur.

Sur le seuil de la pièce médical, le colonel s'arrêta avant de se retourner. Son regard tomba inéluctablement sur une scientifique plus pâle que la mort. Le médecin était en train de préparer les palettes, alors qu'une infirmière lui prodiguait un massage cardiaque. Cette image le brisa…il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la perdre. Non cette fois il le savait, il ne pourrait pas remonter la pente si elle venait à lui glisser entre les doigts. Il ne pourrait pas surmonter, comme il l'avait fait avec Charlie. Il ne pourrait plus vivre…

Sentant son esprit commencer à se noyer dans un tourbillon de pensées, il quitta les lieux, emmenant la petite avec elle. Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, ne pouvant quitter le couloir. Alors ils attendirent là, sans un mot, ayant pour seul fond sonore les revendications de Janet. Très vite ils furent rejoints, par Teal'c, Daniel et le général. Ce dernier lui demanda alors ce qu'il se passait. Et d'une voix calme, où l'inquiétude transparaissait, son second lui exposa la situation. Il n'aimait pas transparaître ses émotions, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa subalterne, mais devoir se cacher derrière son masque militaire, lui avait semblait soudainement, au-dessus de ses forces. Ne pouvant rien faire pour aider le major, les quatre hommes et l'enfant restèrent dans corridor gris, priant silencieusement pour leur amie. Peu de temps après, Janet apparut et fut assaillit par le petit groupe, qui se jeta sur elle.

-Comment va-t-elle ? S'empressa de demander Jack.

-Son pouls est faible, mais nous sommes parvenus à la stabiliser.

-Y'a-t-il un risque qu'elle ait des lésions ? S'enquit le plus haut gradé.

-Normalement non, mais pour être franche, je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre avec ce virus. Alors je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer.

-Avez-vous trouvé un antidote Docteur Frasier ? Interrogea le jaffa.

-Nous l'avons presque finit. Mais je crains que nous devions attendre encore un jour ou deux avons de l'avoir complètement achevé.

-En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Murmura l'archéologue, pour lui-même.

-Nous faisons aussi vite que possible. Lui assura la doctoresse qui avait entendu.

-Nous le savons docteur. La rassura le général

-Bien, je vais me remettre au travail. Messieurs. Les salua-t-elle avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, que Jack remarqua la disparition de l'enfant. Mais où avait-elle bien pu passer ? N'ayant pas le temps de la chercher, le général retourna à son bureau. Teal'c proposa alors d'aller vérifier dans la chambre de Sam. L'enfant était bien là. Elle était à la hauteur de sa poitrine, des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. Jamais un enfant ne devrait affronter ce genre de situation, pensa le colonel. La petite tenait dans sa main chaude, les doigts gelés de la jeune femme. Et son regard empli de tristesse était posé sur le visage blême de la scientifique.

Une sensation pesante, presque étouffante, régnait dans la pièce, les mettant tous mal à l'aise. Seuls les bips lents du monitoring, corroborant les dires du médecin, venait briser le calme de la chambre. Aucun n'osait dire un mot. Tout était si étrange, si surréaliste.

Doucement, Jack s'approcha de la fillette, suivi de ses deux amis. Le colonel descendit à sa hauteur, ignorant la douleur de ses genoux. Sidney se retourna, et son regard lui brisa le cœur. Immédiatement, il la serra dans ses bras, essayant de balayer son chagrin. Mais comment le pouvait-il ? Il savait parfaitement qu'elle comprenait la situation, et lui mentir alors qu'il en était incapable, ne l'aiderait sûrement pas. Alors en échange il préférait lui offrir sa présence, sa force, son affection. Car malgré sa récente arrivée, il s'était lié d'affection avec ce petit ange. La petite répondit rapidement à son étreinte, enfouissant ses sanglots dans le cou cet homme qui prenait soin d'elle, comme l'aurait fait un père.

-Pourquoi elle se réveille pas ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Lentement, Jack la fit reculer, pour faire face à son visage ravagé par les larmes. Non il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il se devait de lui remonter le moral, même si cela incluait le mensonge. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans sa souffrance, même s'il était là pour l'épauler…

-Parce qu'elle est très fatiguée. Tenta-t-il de lui expliquer, en séchant les larmes de Sidney.

-Non ! C'est parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas !

-C'est faux Sidney, t'a maman t'aime. Lui assura l'archéologue.

-Si elle m'aimait, elle se réveillerait !

-Sid je sais, que tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Certifia le colonel

-Mon autre maman, ne s'est pas réveillé…Déclara la petite en baissant la tête.

-Elle se réveillera, et tu verras tout rentrera dans l'ordre. La rassura Daniel.

-Elle a même rempli tous les papiers, pour pouvoir légalement te garder avec elle. Rajouta Jack

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

-Oui petite puce c'est vrai. Affirma Daniel.

-C'est quand qu'elle sera plus fatiguée ?

-Quand elle ne sera plus malade. Répondit Jack

-Pourquoi le docteur lui fait pas une piqûre pour la guérir ?

-Parce que le vaccin n'est pas encore prêt. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Janet veille sur ta maman. Lui promit le jeune homme.

-Et puis ça fait mal les piqûres. Plaisanta le militaire, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, avant de regarder sa montre. Ca te dirais de dormir chez moi ce soir ?

-On mangera des pizzas ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors d'accord !

-Je préviens le doc et on y va, ok ?

L'enfant acquiesça avec un sourire. Puis Jack la lâcha, et les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce. A l'extérieur, le colonel fit quelques recommandations à ses amis, au moindre problème, ils devaient l'appeler. Les deux membres d'SG1 lui promirent. Le colonel alla ensuite prévenir Janet qu'il prenait l'enfant chez lui pour la nuit. Le médecin accepta immédiatement, rajoutant que lui changer les idées, en l'amenant dans un autre environnement ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle le prévint également que Cassie passerait lui apporter quelques affaires pour la fillette. Jack la remercia avant de retourner au chevet de son second.

Il retrouva ses deux amis sur le seuil de la chambre. Ils observaient en silence la scène en train de se dérouler dans la pièce. A l'intérieur, Sidney était debout près de sa mère, et lui chuchotait quelques paroles réconfortantes, tout en lui tenant la main. Puis tendrement, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue blafarde de la jeune femme, avant de se retourner vers la porte et de découvrir le reste de l'équipe phare du SGC. Elle rejoignit alors Jack, le suivant jusqu'au vestiaire. Il ne se changea pas, il récupéra simplement ses affaires avant de partir.

Arrivé chez lui, il alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Puis il laissa Sidney devant la télévision, ayant besoin de prendre une bonne douche. Celle-ci ne dura guère longtemps, mais juste assez pour le détendre un peu. Il ne voulait pas laisser l'enfant trop longtemps toute seule. Etant déjà tard, ils commandèrent des pizzas. A peine le livreur de pizza venait de passer, que Cassie sonnait à la porte.

Le colonel accueillit l'adolescente chaleureusement. La petite fille apeurée qu'il avait connue, avait bien changée. Elle était presque une jeune femme, superbe de surcroît. La demoiselle devait en faire tourner dès tête. Il s'amusa à imaginer sa mère repousser ses prétendants, à coups de piqûres. Le plus gros de son travail serait sûrement à faire l'année suivante, à son entrée à la fac.

Jack lui proposa de rester manger avec eux, mais la jeune fille déclina l'offre, expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas encore finit ses devoirs. Le militaire fut compréhensif, néanmoins, il lui offrit une part de pizza. L'adolescente lui donna en échange le sac d'affaire de l'enfant, puis elle repartie chez elle.

La soirée se passa bien. Le colonel et l'enfant mangèrent avant de se mettre devant les Simpson. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Jack, Sidney n'en avait manqué aucun épisode. Une fois la nouvelle aventure finit, ils zappèrent un peu et tombèrent sur une rediffusion du film Moulin Rouge. La petite insista pour le regarder, expliquant qu'elle adorait les robes de Satine et des danseuses. Devant son air candide, l'homme ne put résister longtemps et accepta de laisser le film. Peu de temps après, il senti un petit corps reposer contre le sien. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il découvrit Sidney endormie contre son bras. Doucement, il l'entoura, formant un cocon protecteur autour de son petit être.

Malgré le fait que la fillette se soit endormie, il ne changea pas de chaîne, continuant à regarder avec curiosité cette histoire remplie de romance, au fond dramatique. Bon il devait avouer que les films musico-romantico-dramatique n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé en général. Mais il devait admettre que l'histoire de cette Satine et de ce Christian était intéressante. Ils s'aimaient malgré les interdits et la mort…c'était touchant. Il fut même triste pour le héros lorsque la meneuse mourut. Perdre l'amour de sa vie était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à un homme, avec la perte de son propre enfant…

Le film étant terminé, il éteignit la télévision et précautionneusement il attrapa Sidney dans ses bras. Malheureusement, elle se réveilla légèrement lorsqu'il monta les marches menant au couloir. Tendrement il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de chuchoter :

-Rendors-toi chérie.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie, en se frottant un œil.

-Bien sûr.

Rassurée la petit retombera dans le cocon confortable du sommeil. Jack l'allongea doucement dans son lit, avant de remonter le drap jusqu'à son menton. Il alla ensuite, rapidement se changer et vint se coucher à son tour. A peine venait-il de rabattre la couverture sur lui, que déjà un petit corps chaud venait se blottir contre le sien. Dans un geste paternel il l'enveloppa de ses bras rassurants, avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet et de laisser la lumière de la lune emplir la pièce.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas serré un enfant dans ses bras comme à cet instant ? Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas autant inquiéter pour un de ces petits êtres ? Depuis quand cela lui manquait-il ? Oh ça il le savait pertinemment. Ce manque remontait à la mort de Charlie. En plus de huit ans, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait calme et serein, comme si Sidney avait eut le don, comme sa mère, de le rassurer. Il se sentait bien, presque à sa place, dans le rôle du père…Depuis quand se sentait-il prêt à rejouer ce rôle ?

Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres, peut-être qu'il n'était pas obligé d'y penser aujourd'hui. Après tout, il était bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'heure. Oh bien sûr au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait pour son second. La savoir allongée dans un lit, luttant pour sa survie lui était insupportable. Mais il avait confiance en Janet et il savait qu'elle finirait par trouver un antidote. Ensuite tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et ils reprendraient leur vie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le militaire sombra doucement dans le sommeil. Celui-ci fut réparateur pour une fois. D'ordinaire il ne dormait que d'un œil, offrant à son corps juste assez de repos pour pouvoir affronter la journée suivante. Et la plupart du temps, il était rempli de cauchemar. Pour une fois, il ne rêva pas, il rattrapa simplement les heures perdues au cours de ces dernières années.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque l'enfant ouvrit les yeux, elle se découvrit seule dans le grand lit. Elle se frotta légèrement les paupières, avant de se relever et de détailler la chambre. La collection des Simpson la fit sourire. Tout en baillant, elle se leva et rejoignit la cuisine. En la voyant arriver, Jack lui accorda un magnifique sourire, en la saluant. Il trouvait Sidney mignonne dans son pyjama bleu, tenant son doudou d'une main et les cheveux en bataille. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

La petite laissa échapper un frisson, le carrelage étant glacé sous ses pieds nus. Le militaire vint immédiatement à sa rescousse, la soulevant pour la prendre dans ses bras. La fillette déposa un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse avant de l'étreindre tendrement. Jack la berça un peu, puis elle se recula tout en se frottant un œil.

-Bien dormi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sidney acquiesça.

-Je paris que tu as faim !

-Oui. Répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

-J'espère que tu aimes les Fruits Loops, car malheureusement je ne sais pas faire les pancakes.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Sidney en pointant du doigt une photo de Charlie.

-C'était mon fils Charlie.

-Il est où ?

-Il est…Commença douloureusement le colonel.

-Parti ? L'aida-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Où ça ?

-Au paradis.

-Tu crois qu'il est au même endroit que mon papa et ma maman ?

-Oui sûrement.

-Moi jamais je ne te quitterais. Lui promit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-J'espère bien. Après tout avec qui je me marierai si tu partais ?

-Avec maman ! Comme ça tu deviendrais mon nouveau papa.

-Malheureusement Sidney ce n'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle tristement. Tu la trouves moche ?

-Non ta maman est magnifique.

-Tu l'aimes pas alors !

-Ce n'est pas ça non plus.

-Alors pourquoi tu peux pas te marier avec elle ?

-Parce qu'il y a très longtemps de ça, un monsieur a créé un règlement interdisant que deux personnes, comme ta maman et moi, puissent se marier.

-Je sais pas qui c'est mais je l'aime pas ! Il est méchant.

-Et puis qui voudrait épouser un vieux ronchon comme moi ?

-Moi bien sûr !

-Oh je suis très honoré mademoiselle. Allez si on allait déjeuner.

-D'accord !

-On ira à la base ensuite.

La journée fut une nouvelle fois très longue et très éprouvante. En effet la jeune femme fit une nouvelle attaque cardiaque et dans l'après-midi, une aide respiratoire lui fut installée. Malgré son souhait d'éviter tout acharnement médicamenteux, Janet n'avait pu se résigner à la laisser ainsi. Après tout sa demande, remontait avant le retour de sa fille, désormais ses priorités devaient avoir sûrement changées. Elle était donc passée outre ses anciens désirs, faisant tout pour la maintenir en vie. La machine avait effrayé Sidney. La doctoresse lui avait donc expliqué à quoi elle servait.

De son côté, Jack essayait de distraire l'enfant…malheureusement en vain. Le cœur n'y étant pas, la fillette avait senti son manque de sincérité. En effet, après la détresse respiratoire de son second, le médecin lui avait expliqué qu'elle était très inquiète et qu'elle avait peur que le major ne passe pas la nuit. Le militaire avait alors gardé ça pour lui, ne voulant pas affoler ses amis. Ils avaient tous déjà bien à faire.

De leur côté, Daniel et Teal'c planchaient sur la traduction d'un artéfact ramené par SG3 la veille. Ils n'avaient prit qu'une pause de trois heures, afin de se reposer un peu, mais n'étaient guère arrivés à dormir plus. Sous leur travail, ils tentaient simplement de s'aérer la tête, d'oublier leur inquiétude, pour ne pas qu'elle ne les ronge. Bien sûr dans leur besogne, ils s'arrêtaient de temps à autres, allant voir leur ami et la petite fille. Mais ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps, dans le labo du jeune homme.

Le soir, Sidney et Jack étaient encore au chevet de Sam. L'enfant était allongée contre le corps de sa mère et le colonel se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la chambre. Alors que le militaire semblait perdu dans ses pensées, la fillette se leva, contourna le lit, avant de venir étreindre cet homme qui prenait soin d'elle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle. Doucement, il la souleva et l'installa sur ses genoux. La tête dans le cou de Jack, les deux compagnons reprirent la contemplation de cet être qui leur était cher.

Peu de temps après, il senti le souffle chaud de la petite se ralentir et son corps peser de tout son poids. Il était l'heure pour elle d'aller se coucher. Ne se sentant pas le cœur de la laisser à Janet, il alla lui demander s'il pouvait la garder pour la nuit. La vision du corps de Sidney, dormant dans les bras de cet homme, attendrit la doctoresse qui accepta sa requête. Jack emmena alors l'enfant dans ses quartiers. Il l'installa confortablement, alluma la lampe de chevet, au cas où elle se réveille. Puis il alla fouiller dans son petit sac, lui ramenant son doudou. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne manquait de rien, il quitta la chambre sans bruit, retournant auprès de son second.

Une douleur dans son dos se fit lentement sentir, le sortant de son sommeil. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux, en se redressant pour étirer son dos. Il remarqua alors sa main jointe à celle de la jeune femme. Il s'était assoupi alors qu'il était auprès d'elle. Son regard resta ancré quelques secondes sur ses deux mains jointes, comment ce simple geste pouvait en temps normal lui être interdit. Refusant de se lancer dans ce genre de monologue intérieur, Jack releva le regard, le posant sur le visage de son second. Il fut surpris de découvrir que Sidney dormait contre sa mère. Que faisait-elle là ? Avait-elle tenté de le réveiller alors qu'il dormait ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion car Janet arriva. Le voyant troublé, elle lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Délicatement et à contre cœur, le militaire lâcha la main de son second, avant de suivre le médecin hors de la chambre. Celle-ci ferma la porte derrière eux, ne voulant pas que leur discussion ne réveille l'enfant. La doctoresse l'invita à s'asseoir, avant de prendre place derrière son bureau.

-Comment va-t-elle ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Pour le moment elle reste sable.

Cette nouvelle sembla soulager un peu le militaire. Car si elle était stable, cela signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas plus mal et que donc quelque part les médicaments agissaient. La tension quitta alors légèrement son corps et il s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Mais il regretta très vite son geste lorsqu'une douleur dans son dos le rappela à l'ordre. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

-Voulez-vous un antidouleur colonel ? Demanda Janet, qui avait remarqué sa souffrance.

-Plus tard peut-être. Depuis combien de temps Sidney est là ?

-Elle est arrivée peu après que vous vous soyez endormi. Lui apprit-elle, en souriant légèrement. J'ai tenté de la faire dormir dans le lit à côté.

-Visiblement elle a refusé.

-Oui. Sidney a besoin d'un contact physique pour se rassurer.

-Quand sera prêt le vaccin ?

-Si tout va bien, nous l'aurons finit cette après-midi, ce soir au plus tard. Ensuite il faudra attendre.

L'homme acquiesça avant de se lever et de retourner auprès de sa subalterne, attendant que l'enfant se réveille. Après tout il était encore tôt pour elle. Alors il resta là, assis dans son fauteuil, à observer ses deux êtres à qui il tenait tant, faisant abstraction du reste de la pièce. Dans un geste d'une tendresse extrême, il entrelaça de nouveau ses doigts à ceux blêmes de Sam et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à prier, pour elle…pour eux…pour lui. Que deviendrait-il sans elle ? Comment pourrait-il avoir la force de continuer sans elle ? Sans son sourire…Sans sa chaleur…Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Dans un coin de l'entrée, un intrus observait à leur insu ses trois personnes formant presque une famille. Le « presque » lui brisait le cœur. Comment pouvait-on leur refuser ce bonheur qu'ils méritaient tant après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ? Comment une ligne dans un énorme livre, pouvait-elle leur interdire de s'aimer ? Oh bien sûr, il savait que cette loi était nécessaire, mais dans leur cas, elle était injuste. Tous les jours, des équipes partaient sur le terrain, pouvant mourir à chaque instant, et on leur refuser la seule chose qui maintenait un humain en vie : l'amour. Car même s'il ne connaissait pas forcément tous les militaires de la base, il était convaincu que ses deux amis n'étaient pas les seuls à s'aimer et souffrir en silence. Car ayant peu de temps libre, il était normal que certains se rapprochent après tout.

Se sentant de trop dans ce cocon familial, l'archéologue tourna les talons avant de se rendre au mess. En chemin il croisa Teal'c, qui se joignit à lui. Durant le petit déjeuner, Daniel s'occupa l'esprit, en discutant des dernières découvertes faites sur l'artéfact qu'ils étudiaient.

Une nouvelle journée passa tranquillement. Sidney battit le jeune homme aux jeux vidéo, alors que Jack se défoulait dans la salle de sport. Il détestait l'attente, car elle lui rappelait qu'il était impuissant face au mal coulant dans les veines de son second. Le cachet de la doctoresse faisait des miracles, en effet il n'avait plus mal au dos mais une furieuse envie de frapper tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main. Plus il frappait le sac, plus les images du corps inconscient et pâle de Sam envahissait son esprit. Que se passerait-il si jamais l'antidote crée par les médecins ne marchait pas ? Ou pire s'il était trop tard ?...Il ne devait pas penser à tout ça, il ne devait pas être pessimiste, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Le soir le vaccin fut injecté à la jeune femme. Tous ses amis étaient à son chevet à ce moment là. D'après Janet, dès le lendemain matin ils devraient être fixés sur le sort de la militaire. Chacun accepta ses dires, retournant vaquer à leurs occupations. La nuit fut longue et éprouvante pour tout le monde, l'inquiétude les rongeant tous. Seule Sidney arriva à trouver le sommeil. Allongée contre le corps de sa mère, elle n'avait pas peur. Jack les couva d'un regard protecteur, priant intérieurement pour le rétablissement de son major. Il n'avait jamais reprié depuis la mort de son fils, mais cette nuit là, il avait eut besoin de se raccrocher à l'idée que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'écoutait et veillait sur la scientifique. Il était prêt à sacrifier son amour pour elle, si cela pouvait la guérir.

Dans un geste irréfléchi, il emprisonna les doigts sans vie de sa subalterne, dans ses grandes mains bronzées, goûtant inconsciemment avec délice à la douceur de sa peau. Même ça il était prêt à le sacrifier si cela pouvait lui rendre la jeune femme…

Un brouillard…un bip régulier…un froissement de tissus…un corps chaud contre le sien…sa main prisonnière d'une autre…

Toutes ses sensations corporelles, qui la faisaient lentement revenir à elle, ressemblaient à de douces caresses. Elle aimait ce corps blottit contre le sien, elle bénissait cette main tenant avec tendresse la sienne. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle savait qui étaient auprès d'elle. Les battements de son corps un peu trop anarchiques, lui signifiait que cette peau chaude qui emprisonnait la sienne n'appartenait qu'à LUI, et la sensation de tranquillité envers ce petit corps ne pouvait que signifiait qu'il s'agissait de Sidney. Sam s'abandonna doucement à ses sensations, en profitant, avant que les questions n'assaillent son esprit embrumé. Elle se sentait tout simplement bien.

Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma immédiatement. La lumière de la petite lampe semblait être trop brutale pour ses rétines. Avec lenteur, elle papillonna des paupières, jusqu'à ce que son regard se soit enfin habitué à la luminosité de la pièce. Avec surprise, elle se découvrit allongée dans une chambre de l'infirmerie. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Que s'était-il passé. Elle se mit alors à chercher dans sa mémoire, mais son dernier souvenir remontait à ce vertige qu'elle avait éprouvé sur cette planète. La suite n'était remplie que de zones d'ombre. Son malaise méritait-il vraiment un séjour à l'infirmerie ? Non certainement pas…du moins le croyait-elle.

Son regard se posa alors sur son enfant. Que faisait-elle là ? Tout en y réfléchissant, elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux avec bienveillance. Que se passait-il ? Si elle avait été autorisée à être à son chevet, c'est que les choses devaient être plus graves, que ce qu'elle pensait. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que s'était-il donc passé sur cette planète ?

Comme pour trouver une réponse, ses yeux se posèrent sur la main de son supérieur. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire attendri d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il était là à chacun de ses réveils, la veillant jour et nuit quoi qu'il se passe. Cela la touchait à chaque fois, bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Doucement, elle remonta son regard sur son visage endormi. Ses traits, malgré son repos, semblaient tirés. Il semblait épuisé. Sa respiration régulière et son apparence calme la rassurèrent sur la nature de son sommeil. Pourtant elle cessait de se demander ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Car ils ne seraient pas là pour une simple perte de conscience.

Un mouvement des doigts du colonel la tira de ses pensées. Il était en train de se réveiller, elle le savait. D'ailleurs elle ne tarda pas à voir son autre main venir frotter son visage rugueux. Ne voulant pas mettre son supérieur dans une position inconfortable dès son réveil, Sam ôta la sienne de la prison de sa peau. Mais elle regretta immédiatement son geste, sentant la chaleur se transformer en froideur….en manque. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, ils faisaient partis de l'armée et n'avaient pas le droit de se comporter ainsi….elle ne le savait que trop douloureusement bien.

Ne voulant pas s'engager sur ce terrain de pensées, elle reporta son attention sur sa fille. Elle semblait si frêle, si fragile, ainsi plongée dans les bras de Morphée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Malheureusement son geste eut pour effet de réveiller la petite, qui se frotta alors les yeux. Encore à moitié endormie, elle leva la tête vers sa mère.

-Maman ? Chuchota-t-elle, se croyant encore en train de rêver.

Cela fit sourire davantage sa mère. Elle aimait voir sa fille se réveiller, cela lui laissait le temps de la regarder, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire ces huit dernières années. Tendrement, elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur la tempe de Sidney, avant de poser sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne.

-Shhh rendors toi chérie.

La petite, confiante, obtempéra, se blottissant un peu plus contre sa mère. Elle ferma les yeux et ressombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil profond. Un mouvement sur le côté, attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle remarqua enfin que son supérieur était réveillé. Il semblait l'observer attentivement, en souriant. Pourtant son regard était rempli de soulagement ainsi que d'…non elle devait se tromper. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, pas alors que son esprit était embrouillé par mille et une questions…

-Bienvenue parmi nous Dorothée. La salua-t-il avec chaleur.

-Merci monsieur. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

-Désolée.

-Ne le soyez pas. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous êtes tombée malade.

-Malade ? Comment ça ?

-Nirrti avait lâché un virus sur la planète, pour aider pote Ganesha à trouver une épouse fiable. Et à cause des restes de Jolinar, ça a plutôt mal tourné pour vous.

-Oh…

-On a vraiment eu peur pour vous Carter.

Les deux militaires se sourient. Elle savait que cette phrase était à double sens, et qu'implicitement, il lui disait combien il s'était inquiété pour elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire à voix haute, ses yeux étaient bien plus parlants. Cela la toucha énormément, mais ne la surpris guère. Avec les années, elle avait appris qu'il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle…comme elle le faisait pour lui.

La journée fut mouvementée. En effet, Janet fit passer tout une batterie de test au major, des militaires vinrent la saluer et son équipe lui tint compagnie, lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait manqué durant son coma. Tous étaient heureux de la revoir parmi eux. Sidney ne quitta pas sa mère de la journée, voulant profiter au maximum de sa présence. Cela toucha énormément Sam, qui ne lui lâcha pas une seule seconde la main.

En soirée, la doctoresse reçu les résultats de sa patiente et lui communiqua. Le vaccin avait marché correctement et son corps finissait de combattre les vestiges du virus. Elle lui apprit donc qu'elle la gardait encore un jour à l'infirmerie, voulant éviter une rechute. Ce jour là passa avec une lenteur extrême. Sidney était retournée à l'école et ses amis passaient la voir entre deux traductions. Même Jack n'avait pu rester à son chevet toute la journée, ayant des rapports en retard à écrire.

Le lendemain, Sam reçut enfin l'autorisation de sortir, en milieu de matinée. Le colonel lui proposa alors ses services de chauffeur. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle accepta. Ils partirent se changer et se rejoignirent sur le parking. Sur le trajet du retour, les deux coéquipiers parlèrent de tout et de rien, rattrapant simplement le temps perdu. Ils discutèrent un peu de la fillette, de comment elle avait vécu tout ça.

Puis une fois chez elle, il l'aida avec son sac. La jeune femme l'invita alors à boire une bière. Jack accepta avec joie, étant heureux de passer du temps avec elle. Alors que la scientifique était plongée dans le frigo, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Sam autorisa son supérieur à répondre. C'est donc ce qu'il fit. La conversation fut brève mais assez longue pour inquiéter le colonel. Lorsque la jeune femme se retourna, elle remarqua l'inquiétude de cet homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle.

-Qui était-ce ? Finit-elle par demander.

-L'école de Sidney…Elle a fait un malaise et ils n'arrivent pas à la réveiller. Lui apprit-il d'une voix blanche.

**A suivre…**


	3. papa

**Note d'auteur **: à genoux pardon pardon pardon !! Désolée d'avoir été si longue à publier la fin !! Mais je sais pas, mes doigts refusées d'écrire passer un temps heureusement c'est reparti, donc j'ai pu terminer de taper ce chapitre ouf !! Je crois que le sujet était pesant même pour moi, c'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai du avoir du mal ! lol

En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, quoi que j'en doute ! Mais bon pitié ne m'insultez pas, j'ai commencé déjà ma suivante, et elle devrait rattraper celle-ci !! mdrrr

Encore désolée pour la longue attente ! Allez Enjoy it !

--

L'inquiétude finit d'envahir la jeune femme. Sans perdre une seconde, elle posa la bière sur la table de travail et s'avança vers la porte, son supérieur sur ses talons. Jack tenta de la rassurer avec quelques mots, voulant à tout prix qu'elle évite de paniquer, étant donné qu'elle sortait à peine de l'hôpital. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment arriverait-il à la convaincre que tout n'était peut-être pas aussi grave qu'elle l'imaginait, alors que lui-même manquait d'assurance ? Néanmoins à défaut de pouvoir la rassurer, il tenta de la calmer sur le chemin de l'école, cachant sa propre nervosité.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, pour avoir vécu le même enfer des années plus tôt. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive la même tragédie. La vie n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça…pas à elle. Il aurait pu essayer de se convaincre que le malaise de Sidney n'avait aucun lien avec la maladie qu'avait dû affronter sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son instinct ne lui mentait jamais et une nouvelle fois un mauvais pressentiment le tiraillait.

Arrivés à l'école de l'enfant, ils sautèrent de la voiture, rejoignant l'infirmerie à grandes enjambées. Les couloirs du bâtiment scolaire étaient vides et remplis d'un silence des plus pesants pour les deux militaires. Tout était trop calme, ils le savaient. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'avançait vers eux. Il s'agissait de la directrice. Dans un geste poli, elle serra la main de la scientifique, qui avait du mal à cacher son inquiétude.

-Ah Mademoiselle Carter. La salua-t-elle.

-Madame Fernandez.

-Oh vous devez être le père de Sidney. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Jack.

-Comment va ma fille ? La coupa Sam.

-Mieux. Elle s'est réveillée juste après mon appel. L'infirmière n'a pas quittée son chevet depuis. Sidney semble très fatiguée, et nous pensons que son malaise vient de là.

-Pouvons-nous la voir ? Demanda le colonel.

-Bien-sûr.

La directrice les conduisit immédiatement dans une petite pièce blanche. Sam semblait plus détendue, comme-ci son inquiétude avait légèrement disparue. Pourtant de son côté Jack, continuait de sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il devait rester vigilant.

Arrivés dans la petite infirmerie, ils virent la petite fille, couchée sous les draps d'un petit lit. Elle dormait profondément depuis peu d'après les dires de la jeune femme la gardant. Elle était inquiète, car Sidney avait beaucoup de fièvre et était très pâle. Comme pour le vérifier par elle-même, Sam avança une main et la posa sur son front, constatant qu'il était brûlant. Immédiatement l'inquiétude revint à la charge et redoubla d'ardeur.

Délicatement, le colonel souleva l'enfant, veillant à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Puis les deux militaires saluèrent la directrice et ils retournèrent à leur véhicule, aux pas de course. Sam s'installa à l'arrière avec sa fille, alors que Jack conduisait en direction du SGC. Les minutes passant, la jeune femme sentait la température de l'enfant augmenter sous ses doigts. Affectueusement, elle lui caressait les cheveux, priant silencieusement pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était bien trop jeune pour subir une telle épreuve. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Sidney avait les mêmes symptômes qu'elle. Pourtant Janet lui avait bien expliqué que cette maladie n'était plus contagieuse lorsqu'elle était rentrée sur Terre, que sa fille ne risquait donc rien. Alors comment avait-elle pu l'attraper ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser arriver une telle chose à son bébé ?

Perdue dans le brouillard de ses questions, elle ne remarqua pas que la voiture était désormais à l'arrêt et qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le parking de la base. Son inquiétude grandissante la submergeait totalement, la coupant du monde réel, pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce petit être blottit contre elle. Ce fut l'ouverture de la portière qui la ramena parmi les vivants. Le plus délicatement possible, son supérieur attrapa le petit corps inerte dans ses bras, et se dirigea aux pas de course vers les ascenseurs, le major sur ses talons.

Durant la descente, la tension était palpable dans la cabine. Tout semblait fonctionner avec lenteur. Et ce silence pesant se répercutant contre les parois glaciales ne faisait qu'accroître leur malaise. Sam gardait son regard posé sur sa fille, la culpabilité envahissant son corps, tel un serpent sournois.

Elle semblait si fragile et si petite dans les bras musclés du colonel. Ses bras semblaient former un cocon protecteur autour d'elle, mais qui malheureusement ne servait à rien, le mal ne venait pas de l'extérieur…Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle ? Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours le malheur de ceux qui lui étaient proches ? Après tout ce que cette petite avait déjà vécu, elle ne méritait pas de subir un tel combat.

-Tout ira bien Sam. Chuchota Jack.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, cela s'était imposé à son esprit comme une évidence. Il avait été nécessaire pour lui de dire ces mots, comme de les entendre. Les rendre réels permettait de s'y raccrocher, et il savait que tous deux en avaient cruellement besoin. S'il n'avait pas tenu Sidney, il se serait permis de la prendre dans ses bras, pour les rassurer, pour leur faire croire, qu'en effet tout irait bien…mais après tout qu'en savait-il ? Lui-même avait un mauvais pressentiment….Il avait vu par quoi Samantha était passé, il avait vu son corps se battre avec difficulté, alors elle, qui n'était qu'une enfant, arriverait-elle à supporter tout ça ?

Soudain, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, coupant court à ses pensées. Sans perdre une seconde, les militaires se remirent à courir. Sur leur passage, plusieurs soldats s'écartèrent, se retournant sur leur passage, surpris. Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour que l'inquiétude se lise sur leurs traits ?

Lorsqu'enfin ils franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie, Sam se précipita dans le bureau de sa meilleure amie, alors que Jack allongeait doucement son précieux fardeau sur un des lits vides. La voyant arriver complètement affolée, Janet se leva d'un bond et la suivit dans la grande salle. Elle rejoignit alors le chevet de l'enfant et se mit à l'ausculter rapidement. Tout en l'examinant, elle se tourna vers les deux membres d'SG1.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit la scientifique.

-L'école de Sidney a appelé, disant qu'elle avait fait un malaise. Expliqua le colonel.

-S'est-elle réveillé depuis ?

-D'après la directrice une seule fois. Déclara sa meilleure amie.

-Cela ressemble à ce que tu avais contracté sur cette planète Sam.

-Je croyais qu'à son retour, elle n'était plus contagieuse ? S'étonna Jack.

-C'est que nous croyions alors. Préparez de quoi lui faire passer quelques examens. Ordonna-t-elle à une infirmière.

-Je vais prévenir le général de notre présence. Averti le militaire.

-D'accord, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Après un dernier regard en direction du lit, le colonel sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant sa subalterne seule. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, voulant revenir le plus vite auprès d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la laisser affronter tout ça, sans lui à ses côtés pour l'épauler. Alors il redoubla son pas, ignorant la douleur dans ses genoux…Il devait revenir au plus vite.

Sam le regarda disparaître au coin du couloir. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait, mais ne plus l'avoir auprès d'elle était presque insupportable. Elle avait cette impression d'abandon et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle lui en voulut d'être parti…Comment pouvait-elle ressentir une telle chose envers lui alors qu'il n'était parti que pour prévenir de leur présence ? Il ne lui devait rien, alors de quel droit s'autorisait-elle à être en colère contre cet homme ?

Se giflant mentalement, la jeune femme revint sur Terre, reportant son attention sur le corps malade de son enfant. Janet était de l'autre côté, préparant de quoi faire une prise de sang. Dans un geste doux, la militaire attrapa la petite main de Sidney dans la sienne et se mit à prier tous les dieux de la galaxie, dans l'espoir qu'un d'eux entende ses supplications et vienne en aide à sa petite fille. Elle n'avait pas fait cela depuis des années….depuis la mort de sa mère exactement et aujourd'hui cet événement ne semblait plus si loin que ce qu'elle avait cru. Elle refoula les larmes, qu'elle sentait monter. Non elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait rester forte pour sa fille….pour elle.

Toute la matinée, les tests se suivirent. Le reste d'SG1 avait rejoint l'infirmerie, apportant leur soutient à la mère. Pourtant un sentiment de solitude continuait d'étouffer la jeune femme. Elle avait besoin de sortir, mais en même temps ne pouvait se résigner à quitter le chevet de l'enfant.

Heureusement pour elle, le colonel ne tarda pas à refaire son apparition auprès d'elle, et cette sensation de manque disparue presque immédiatement. Il lui avait ramené de quoi manger, car il savait que pour rien au monde elle ne sortirait de cette infirmerie, et même si ça vie était en danger. Bien sûr sans surprise, il fit d'abord face à une Carter refusant de s'alimenter, trop inquiète pour sa fille. Mais lorsqu'il lui ordonna gentiment, elle obtempéra presque soulagée que ce soit un ordre. Il savait qu'elle culpabilisait d'être en bonne santé alors que sa fille était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais elle n'avait pas compris que de tomber malade n'aiderait pas Sidney à aller mieux. C'était donc pourquoi il l'avait obligé à manger. Il ne s'attendait pas à des miracles, juste à ce qu'elle avale quelques bouchées, afin qu'elle n'est pas le ventre vide. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, ne finissant même pas son assiette.

L'équipe passa l'après-midi dans l'attente. Sam avait finit par congédier Daniel et Teal'c, ne supportant plus de ressentir leur inquiétude en plus de la sienne. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter de travailler sous prétexte que la petite fille était un peu malade. Ils avaient accepté immédiatement sa requête, conscients que leurs propres sentiments devaient lui peser. Ils l'avaient serrée dans leurs bras, lui montrant leur soutient et avait quitté ensuite la grande salle.

Sam les avait regardés partir, avant de se tourner vers son supérieur. Elle savait que lui demander de partir ne serait pas aussi simple qu'avec ses deux amis. C'est pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle avait simplement gardé le silence et s'était rapproché de sa fille, prenant doucement sa petite main dans la sienne et essayant d'oublier le monde autour d'eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme était assise près de l'enfant, l'observant calmement. Jack lui avait apporté une bassine d'eau fraîche, et Sam n'hésitait pas parfois à passer un linge humide sur le visage de Sidney. Et tout en faisant cela, elle s'interdisait de penser, sous peine d'imaginer les pires scénarii possible. Alors au lieu de se concentrer sur ses sentiments, elle tourner pleinement son attention sur ses gestes.

De son côté le colonel tournait comme un lion en cage, aux pieds du lit. Il détestait attendre, et encore plus dans ce genre de cas. Il se demandait comment son second pouvait rester aussi calme devant la situation, alors que lui l'agitation l'animait. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, il avait besoin de s'occuper. Alors comment faisait-elle pour rester aussi sereine ? Toutes les femmes avaient-elles un don pour rester maîtresse d'elles-mêmes dans ce genre d'affaire ?

Il se souvenait parfaitement du visage de sa mère lorsqu'il avait seize ans. A l'époque sa petite sœur s'était faite renverser par une voiture en traversant la route, et était entrée dans un coma profond. L'attitude de sa mère l'avait alors marquée. Malgré la gravité des blessures de sa fille, elle était restée là, s'occupant tranquillement d'elle comme ci tout était normal….malheureusement l'enfant n'avait pas survécu et la vieille femme n'avait pu le supporter…

Très vite, les réflexions du Jack furent interrompues, par l'arrivée du médecin. Immédiatement les deux militaires se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de Janet, tirant le rideau et prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas déranger le repos de Sidney.

-Alors ? Demanda le colonel.

-Elle a bien la même maladie que Sam.

-Comment est-ce possible ? S'enquit cette dernière.

-Le rite se transmet de mère en fille seulement. Leur apprit Indira, en arrivant avec Daniel et Teal'c.

-Pourtant Carter n'a aucune famille sur votre planète.

-Non mais Sam avait les marqueurs de Jolinar. Lui rappela l'archéologue.

-Nirrti a dû beaucoup travailler sur ce virus pour lui donner une telle forme. Déclara Janet.

-Je vais peut-être poser une question débile, mais tant pis je me lance. Que font-elles là ? Demanda Jack en désignant Indira et Nila de la tête.

-J'ai demandé au général de les faire venir. Expliqua Daniel. Etant donné qu'elles ont pris soin de Sam, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être aider Sidney.

-Pouvons-nous voir l'enfant ? Questionna Nila.

-Bien sûr. Répondit la doctoresse.

-Messieurs…Commença Indira.

-On sait, on sort. Termina Jack, avant de se tourner vers le médecin. Prenez soin d'elle.

-Je vous le promets colonel.

-Carter vous feriez mieux de venir avec nous.

-Je préfère rester ici monsieur.

-Sam cela fait longtemps que tu es là, il faut t'aérer. Je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien durant ton absence. La rassura son amie.

-Nous allons juste dîner, ensuite vous pourrez revenir. Appuya le jeune homme.

-Allez-y sans crainte. Ici ou là-bas, vos prières seront entendues de la même façon. Lui certifia Indira.

N'ayant visiblement pas d'autre choix, le major finit par accepter. Sam se retourna une dernière fois vers son enfant, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front brûlant. Ses amis la regardèrent faire, puis l'entrainèrent à l'extérieur lorsque celle-ci se releva. Immédiatement, les deux extraterrestres s'avancèrent vers le lit, en compagnie du médecin. Indira et Nila se mirent alors au travail, prodiguant à Sidney des soins ancestraux. Janet se permit tout de même de lui injecter le même vaccin créé pour sa mère.

Durant de longues heures, le colonel tenta de distraire son second, en vain malheureusement. Car malgré leurs discussions ou leurs activités, la jeune femme finissait toujours par appeler l'infirmerie, afin d'avoir quelques nouvelles de sa petite fille. Bien sûr, à chaque fois elle les communiquait à son équipe. Jack savait combien elle souffrait intérieurement, et même si elle ne le montrait pas, il le voyait. Il la connaissait par cœur, même s'il le niait, et puis lui-même avait vécu un peu la même situation des années plus tôt. Alors elle ne pourrait pas lui faire croire que cette histoire ne la touchait, surtout après avoir assisté à son attitude envers l'enfant, lorsque celle-ci allait parfaitement bien. Malgré leur longue séparation et le peu de temps passé ensemble, elles s'aimaient. Personne ne pouvait en douter.

Tout en l'observant discrètement, il remarqua sa fatigue et sa baisse de moral. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle sortait à peine de la même maladie et sa fille se battait désormais contre la mort, sans qu'elle puisse rien n'y faire. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir l'aider, lui transmettre sa force, son énergie…Mais elle ne pouvait pas, cela ne marchait pas ainsi et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Jack comprenait sa tristesse, lui-même avait partagé les même désirs quelques…

Un peu plus tard, alors que les deux guérisseuses étaient parties se coucher, les deux militaires revinrent à l'infirmerie, et même malgré l'interdiction aux hommes de s'y rendre. Janet, qui travaillait encore à son chevet, était venue à leur rencontre et leur avait appris que Sidney allait être transférée à l'hôpital militaire le lendemain matin, car malheureusement, elle n'avait pas de quoi s'occuper d'un enfant ici. Mais même là-bas, elle resterait son médecin attitré, car ayant travaillé sur la maladie de Sam, elle avait une longueur d'avance sur les autres docteurs. Cela rassura Sam, car si elle faisait confiance aux autres médecins, elle savait que sa meilleure amie ferait davantage pour sauver la vie de sa petite fille.

Après la discussion avec Janet, les deux soldats rejoignirent Sidney, qui avait été installée dans une petite chambre, seule, afin d'être tranquille.

La chambre n'était éclairée que d'une petite lumière, posée sur la table de chevet. Dans le lit, l'enfant semblait paisible. Elle dormait d'un sommeil profond et ses traits étaient détendus. Seules la sueur et la pâleur de sa peau, rappelait sa maladie. Tout dans cette pièce, appelait au calme et à la sérénité, même si l'inquiétude de ses adultes était palpable…

Sans échanger un mot, Jack vint s'installer dans le fauteuil près du lit, alors que Sam prenait place dans le lit, étreignant contre elle le petit corps inconscient de la petite. Dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la fillette et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe humide.

Tout était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas attrapé cette fichue maladie, alors jamais sa fille ne serait tombée malade à son tour. Elle venait à peine de la retrouver, elle ne pouvait pas déjà la perdre à nouveau…elle ne voulait pas. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ceux qui l'approchent finissent par mourir ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?...Peut-être aurait-elle dû refuser l'adoption ? Peut-être aurait-elle dû vraiment faire une croix définitive sur son passé ? Si elle l'avait fait, alors Sidney serait dans une autre famille, entourée d'amour…mais surtout elle se porterait bien…

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une larme avait fait son chemin et passé la barrière de ses paupières, roulant sur sa joue et venant mourir dans les cheveux de la petite. La perle ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de son supérieur, qui l'avait observé silencieusement jusque là. D'un simple regard, il avait compris les pensées de la scientifique. Il se releva alors légèrement et posa doucement sa main sur celle de Sam, qui releva les yeux vers lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable Sam.

-C'est de ma faute si…

-Ce n'est de la faute de personne et encore moins de la votre. Sidney est heureuse auprès de vous. Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.

Lentement l'astrophysicienne acquiesça, avant de reporter son attention sur sa main. Celle du militaire, la couvrait toujours, formant autour de la sienne un écrin protecteur. Ne voulant rompre ce contact, le major se permit d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens, avant de relever le regard vers lui. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Jack. Par ce simple geste il lui autorisait tant de choses, comme-ci la base et les règles n'avaient plus aucune importance à cet instant. Il était prêt à tout accepter d'elle….elle avait besoin de lui, et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Alors dans le silence bienveillant, il obéissait à toutes ses demandes non-prononcées.

Lentement, sans s'en rendre compte, Sam plongea dans les bras de Morphée, gardant soigneusement sa main dans celle de son supérieur. Sentir sa peau, apaisait toutes ses craintes et calmait toutes ses réflexions. Sans qu'il ne le sache, il était sa force, son courage, son repos…Sans lui, elle ne serait pas qui elle était aujourd'hui. Et il ne le saurait jamais.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son second dormait d'un sommeil profond, le colonel se leva, retirant doucement sa main de celle de la jeune femme. Il vérifia que son geste ne l'avait pas réveillée, et quitta discrètement la chambre. Par chance, le bureau de Janet était encore éclairé. Il s'y rendit donc, et découvrit la doctoresse encore en train de travailler.

-Hey doc. La salua-t-il.

-Colonel ? Vous n'êtes pas couché ?

-Disons que je n'ai pas sommeil.

-Je vois.

-Est-ce que je peux vos poser quelques question sur ce qu'à Sid ?

-Bien sûr, allez-y.

-Comment se fait-il que Sidney soit malade et pas le reste de la population féminine de la base ? Et si cette maladie est contagieuse, pourquoi ne pas être en quarantaine ?

-Tout d'abord sachez que cette maladie ne s'attrape pas par voix aérienne. J'ai découvert, grâce aux relevés de terre faits sur la planète, que la maladie se trouve dans le sol.

-Alors comment Carter a-t-elle pu l'attraper ? Elle n'a rien mangé de local.

-Elle est tombée malade, car comme vous le savez la peau n'est pas totalement imperméable et peut absorber certains produits.

-Et ?

-Et bien, c'est comme ça que la maladie s'est infiltrée en elle. Sa peau en touchant le sol, ou un végétal l'a simplement absorbé. Donc ce n'est pas vraiment un virus, mais plus un corps étranger.

-Et comment Sidney l'a-t-elle attrapé ? Elle n'est jamais allée sur cette planète à ce que je sache.

-Certes, mais elle a été en contact avec sa mère, et la bactérie s'est simplement infiltrée par sa peau. Ce qui est étrange néanmoins, c'est que cette espèce de parasite reconnait l'ADN, d'où la simple transmission de mère en fille.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien si une autre femme entre en contact avec le major ou sa fille, cette femme ne sera pas infectée, car son ADN n'est pas similaire à Sam ou Sidney. Venez voir. Lui dit-elle en lui cédant sa place derrière son microscope.

Jack s'avança et se pencha, regardant à l'intérieur de la lunette. Janet y place une plaquette.

-Ceci est l'ADN de Sam avec la maladie. Regardez ce qui se passe si je le mélange avec l'ADN de Sidney.

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa une petite pipette, dont elle vida le contenu sur la plaquette. Le militaire observa la réaction, qui ne mit pas longtemps à se faire voir. Les cellules de son second attaquaient les cellules de sa fille.

-Maintenant regardez ce qui se passe si je rajoute mon ADN.

Janet rajouta une goutte d'ADN sur la plaquette. Et à la grande surprise de l'homme, rien ne se produisit. Les cellules de la doctoresse semblaient être complètement ignorées par les autres. Comme si la bactérie avait reconnu que la jeune femme n'était pas de près ou de loin une Carter. Jack se releva avec un regard un peu perdu.

-Cette bactérie est un peu basée sur le mode de fonctionnement du virus de la varicelle. On ne peut l'attraper qu'une fois, mais elle choisit également le malade.

Les deux amis discutèrent encore plusieurs minutes de cette maladie. Puis le colonel rejoignit la chambre, alors que le médecin partait se reposer un peu. A son arrivée, Sam n'avait pas bougée, et continuait de dormir tranquillement. Jack revint alors s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il vit le corps de son second commencer à s'agiter, il n'hésita pas à reprendre sa main dans la sienne et à la garder précautionneusement. Cela eut le don d'apaiser la jeune femme presque immédiatement, comme si elle sentait sa présence et sa force.

Jack passa la nuit à veiller sur ses deux êtres auxquels il tenait énormément. Comment pouvait-on être aussi fort et aussi fragile à la fois ? Comment pouvait-on autant désirer et ne rien vouloir en échange ? Car oui il aurait tout donné pour rendre la santé à Sidney, pour ôter le poids de l'inquiétude des épaules de cette femme qui ne méritait pas de connaître la douleur de la perte d'un enfant. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Le moindre geste de soutien pouvait être mal interprété et mettre en danger leurs carrières…pourtant depuis quand se souciait-il des règles ? Depuis quand le grand Jonathan O'Neill les suivait-il ? Depuis quand s'interdisait-il d'aimer, préférant se réfugier dans ses peurs et s'y complaire ?

Sans un bruit, Morphée referma, vicieusement, ses bras autour du colonel, l'emmenant à son tour dans un monde idyllique, où tout lui était permis, sans qu'il ne se souciât des conséquences. Dieu, qu'il aimait ce lieu de paix…

Le lendemain matin, une douleur sourde, dans le bas de ses reins, vint perturber son repos, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. A peine venait-il de s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce, que son regard tombait sur ses doigts, toujours entrelacés à ceux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci semblait s'y accrocher comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et quelque part cela était le cas, car sans lui elle ne serait pas aussi forte et dieu seul sait où elle serait aujourd'hui.

Sa contemplation fut interrompue par un léger gémissement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il provenait de son second, qui devait sans doute être en train de cauchemarder. Alors sans réfléchir, il se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'allonger près de l'enfant, se rapprochant de cette femme qui lui était interdite…si proche et pourtant si loin…

Lorsqu'un second gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de son second, il se mit à caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Ce geste eut l'effet esquonté, et Sam se calma doucement, retrouvant un sommeil paisible. Jack plaça alors sa tête au dessus de celle de Sidney, sa tempe venant toucher celle de Sam. Dans un murmure à peine audible, il leur chuchota quelques mots, avant de se laisser de nouveau bercer par les bras de Morphée.

Bien plus tard, ce fut la doctoresse qui réveilla les deux militaires. En effet lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie quelques minutes plutôt, elle avait découvert ses deux amis dormant à poings fermés. Elle n'avait alors pas eu le courage de les réveiller. Malheureusement quand elle avait appris que leur supérieur arrivait, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, ne voulant pas les mettre dans une situation inconfortable.

Lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux, elle eut besoin de quelques instants pour remettre en place sa mémoire, se rappelant alors pourquoi elle était ici. Puis son regard tomba sur sa main liée à celle de son supérieur et à contre cœur, ils dénouèrent leurs doigts avant de se lever. Si autrefois ce geste les aurait mis mal à l'aise, aujourd'hui ce sentiment n'était plus. En effet, chacun avait besoin de l'autre pour y puiser sa force, et il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir dans cela.

Très vite, les trois adultes furent rejoints par le plus haut gradé et silencieusement les deux militaires remercièrent le médecin de leur avoir évité quelques problèmes. Pour toute réponse, Janet se permit de leur sourire avec bienveillance. Elle connaissait les liens les unissant et leur attachement à l'enfant. Même si elle savait que le général ne désapprouverait pas leur relation, elle savait également que les règles étaient les règles. Alors elle avait simplement évité de mettre son supérieur dans une situation embarrassante pour tout le monde.

-Comment va-t-elle docteur ? Se permit-il de demander à son arrivée.

-Pour le moment son état n'a pas changé monsieur.

-A quelle heure Sidney doit-elle être transférée ? Voulut savoir Sam.

-Les infirmiers devraient être là dans deux heures. Lui appris son amie. Indira et Nila nous suivrons à l'hôpital.

-Bien.

-Major, Colonel, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à la remise complète de Sidney. Les informa leur supérieur.

-Merci Monsieur. Répondirent-ils.

Pour toute réponse le vieux militaire acquiesça. Il savait ce que c'était de s'inquiéter pour une personne que l'on aime. Après tout, il avait lui-même assisté à la longue agonie de sa femme, et il imaginait aisément que l'inquiétude portée à son propre enfant devait être mille fois plus importante. Doucement, il posa un regard protecteur sur la petite, avant de quitter l'infirmerie, pour rejoindre son bureau, où une tonne de paperasse l'attendait.

Quelques heures plus tard, on vint informer le vieux général que la fillette avait été transférée sans problème, et qu'elle était désormais bien installée dans sa nouvelle chambre. Sans surprise, il apprit que les deux militaires étaient déjà à son chevet. Daniel et Teal'c avaient voulu se joindre à eux, mais malheureusement ils avaient été retenus par une traduction d'un artéfact ramené par SG-3. Et ils savaient que celle-ci était prioritaire…

Toute la journée, Sam resta auprès de son enfant. Jack avait bien tenté de la faire sortir quelques minutes, mais elle avait à chaque fois refusé poliment. Il comprenait tout à fait son entêtement à vouloir rester. Alors sans insister davantage, il partit chercher de quoi manger et des cafés.

Depuis la mort de Charlie, plusieurs années plus tôt, il avait une sainte horreur des hôpitaux. Et il devait avouer qu'il commençait à étouffer dans cet endroit, qui lui rappelait bon nombre de souvenirs douloureux. Il ne permit donc de sortir quelques instants, s'aérer un peu les idées. Oh bien sûr il savait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps dehors, juste le temps de se reprendre un peu…sans quoi il ne serait d'aucune utilité à son second.

Il marcha dans le jardin, avant de trouver un banc où s'asseoir. Ses yeux détaillèrent les lieux. Il y avait plusieurs malades en fauteuil roulant, qui discutaient avec leurs proches. Un peu plus loin, son regard fut capturé par l'image de deux enfants jouant ensemble. Très vite leurs visages prirent les traits de Charlie et Sidney. Il les voyait rire et s'amuser ensemble. Il les voyait se chamailler comme l'auraient fait un frère et une sœur. Il les voyait vivre…

Cette image le brisa quelques instants. Son fils était mort et ne rirait plus jamais. Quand à Sidney, elle était allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, mourante. Jamais il ne la reverrait rire, jouer ou tout simplement être calme…Il ne voulait pas perdre un second enfant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte comme l'avait fait son fils. Ils avaient vécu si peu de choses ensemble. C'était injuste de lui reprendre tout ça…Ils n'avaient pas le droit…pas alors qu'il se remettait à peine du deuil de son petit garçon.

Jack baissa la tête, voulant cacher sa tristesse aux yeux du monde. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de voir son jardin secret, ils n'avaient pas le droit de savoir sa peine…ils ne pourraient pas la comprendre.

Soudain, il sentit une présence venir envahir son espace vital. Il ne releva pas les yeux, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Tout comme lui, Janet se devait d'être forte, pour leur amie, elle se devait d'être là. Mais tout comme lui elle n'était qu'humaine et avait besoin de quelques instants à elle. Alors dans leur bulle de douleur, ils décidèrent de partager leur tristesse.

Cela ne dura pas plus que quelques minutes, mais c'était suffisant pour eux. Ils avaient juste besoin de se rappeler que la vie autour d'eux continuait et qu'il ne devait pas l'oublier. Puis toujours sans échanger un seul mot, ils se levèrent et rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

Jack parcourra les couloirs rapidement, ayant retrouvé assez de force et de courage pour épauler son second. Quand il revint enfin dans la chambre, il s'arrêta sur le seuil, gêné d'interrompre mais surtout de déranger la scène qui était en train de se dérouler.

Sam était assise dans le fauteuil près du lit. Elle était penchée vers sa fille, tenant fermement dans mains les petits doigts de son enfant. Son regard était empreint d'une tristesse que Jack connaissait bien, pour l'avoir ressenti lui-même. Son regard se posa alors sur la petite forme inerte, allongée sous le drap. Sidney était d'une pâleur effrayante. Les infirmières, avaient entouré son petit corps, de glace, tentant de réguler sa température interne, mais brisant par la même occasion le cœur de son major. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Sa chair et son sang se battait contre la mort, dans un combat qui n'aurait jamais dû être le sien. De plus Sam se sentait responsable de son état, se maudissant intérieurement. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça à elle ? Comment avait-elle pu rendre sa fille malade ? Sidney ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était si petite, si jeune…Jamais elle n'aurai dû accepter de la reprendre avec elle…jamais elle n'aurait dû la mettre au monde, cela lui aurait évité bien des souffrances…Non elle ne pouvait pas penser une chose pareille. Elle était égoïste et ne valait pas mieux que les goa'ulds. Depuis quand avait elle droit de vie et de mort sur son entourage ? Elle aimait sa fille et ne pourrait jamais regretter de l'avoir mis au monde…alors pourquoi l'avait-elle pensé ?

Pour toute réponse, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, faisant éclater aux yeux du monde, sa culpabilité et sa souffrance. Comment pouvait-on lui demander d'endurer tout ça, avec tout ce qu'on lui avait déjà fait subir ? Elle avait déjà tant pleuré pour la perte de son bébé, comment pouvait-on encore s'amuser avec elle de la sorte ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?

Doucement, elle se rapprocha de sa fille, et entre deux sanglots elle chuchota :

-Je suis désolée mon ange.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être Sam, rien n'est de votre faute. Se permit d'intervenir son supérieur.

Au son de sa voix, Sam releva la tête, surprise de le trouver dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Depuis quand était-il là ? Son regard rencontra alors le sien. Il était protecteur, tendre…criant de vérité. Tout en luttant contre ses nouvelles larmes, elle acquiesça doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Il avait toujours eu le don de lire en elle et d'apaiser d'une simple parole tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs. Une nouvelle fois, il venait de lui prouver…

Il n'avait pas pu…il n'avait pas pu rester là, la voir se blâmer sans intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder se détruire de l'intérieur, comme lui l'avait fait à la mort de son fils. Il l'aimait trop pour la laisser souffrir à cause d'un mensonge que son esprit créait de toute pièce. Autrefois, elle l'avait sauvé alors qu'il était en train de se noyer, aujourd'hui il la sauverait avant qu'elle mette la tête sous l'eau. Il serait là, à chaque instant.

Sans une autre parole échangée, le militaire s'avança vers elle et lui tendit son repas. Elle attrapa l'assiette et la posa directement sur la table de chevet…elle n'avait pas faim…tant que sa fille n'ouvrirait pas les yeux, elle n'aurait plus faim…Malgré cela, elle accepta avec gratitude le café qu'il lui offrait. Le colonel vint s'installer ensuite, dans le fauteuil, juste à côté d'elle. Il avait besoin de cette proximité. D'un seul coup d'œil, il put la détailler.

Elle était pâle, fatiguée, au bord du gouffre…Il nota même qu'elle avait perdu un peu de poids, la maladie et l'inquiétude ayant eut raison de son appétit. Son regard si vivant autrefois, semblait désormais éteint. Elle devenait dangereusement l'ombre d'elle-même. Il avait la désagréable impression de se faire face presque dix ans plus tôt.

-Venez là. Finit-il par lâcher dans un murmure.

Immédiatement, il sentit une tête venir se blottir au creux de son cou. Oh il ne l'avait vraiment pas dit très fort, ne voulant pas déranger le silence régnant. D'ailleurs beaucoup de monde n'aurait certainement pas entendu son chuchotement, mais pas elle. Il savait que peu importait le bruit résonnant dans la pièce, elle aurait capté ses mots…parce que c'était elle…parce que c'était eux…parce que malgré leur combat, il y avait irrémédiablement un eux et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rien y faire…c'était ce qui faisait leur alchimie. Ils s'aimaient sans se le dire et s'en contentait pour le moment, parce qu'ils ne s'en laissaient pas le choix…Mais combien de temps cela pourrait-il encore duré ? Combien de temps tiendraient-ils encore ? Plus les jours passaient, plus ils sentaient le point de non retour approcher.

Ils avaient aimé…chacun de leur côté et ils avaient appris de cet amour, que les sentiments ne pouvaient se combattre. Et malgré leur savoir, ils luttaient. Tout cela parce qu'une peur sourde les tiraillait. Ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée que cela ne marche pas ou au contraire que cela marche…Ils étaient effrayés de se laisser aller à cet amour incontrôlable qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti…car même s'ils avaient aimé, rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'ils ressentaient aujourd'hui l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient tout simplement peur de l'inconnu…bien plus que cette loi de non-fraternisation.

En fin de journée, Daniel et Teal'c passèrent. Cela fit beaucoup de bien au major, qui consentit enfin à quitter la chambre, lorsque Jack lui promis de garder un œil sur Sidney. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas accepté si facilement, son supérieur avait du la rassurer et la mettre en confiance, pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa décision.

Mais une fois dehors, elle ne l'avait pas regretté. L'archéologue et le jaffa l'avait entrainé dans les jardins, afin qu'elle respire un peu d'air frais. Le jeune homme lui avait alors raconté leur journée, et comment les choses se passaient à la base. La militaire écouta son meilleur ami, et se nourrit de son enthousiasme face à ses découvertes. Elle en avait besoin pour affronter la nuit, qui s'annonçait d'hors et déjà longue et pénible.

A l'intérieur, le colonel était assis dans un des fauteuils près du lit, et observait le petit corps inconscient. Pourtant il ne la voyait pas vraiment, trop absorbé par ses pensées. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il avait horreur de ça. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait, s'ils ne pouvaient pas sauver Sidney ? Que deviendrait son major, si elle venait à traverser l'épreuve que lui-même avait subit ? Il savait combien elle était meurtrière…Qu'adviendrait-il de lui s'il venait à la voir mourir ? Car même s'il ne connaissait l'enfant que depuis très peu de temps, il s'était attaché à elle, faisant renaître bon nombres de sentiments, qu'il ne se savait pas prêt à ressentir de nouveau. Comment réagir face à la perte de la fillette ?

Pour toute réponse, le militaire, se passa une main sur le visage, en grognant légèrement. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il détestait penser…il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer toujours le pire. Mais cette fois, tout était différent. Il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment. Un de ceux auxquels ils ne voulaient pas croire, mais qui finirait par se réaliser…il le savait.

Jack ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser ses pensées, afin de retrouver une certaine sérénité. Sidney n'avait pas besoin de ressentir son stress, cela ne l'aiderait pas. Malheureusement, cela était peine perdue. Car dès que ses paupières furent closes, l'image de son second complètement détruite s'imposa à son esprit.

-Papa…Appela faiblement Sidney

Jack ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, voyant la fillette bouger légèrement la tête. Sans réfléchir davantage, il se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, voulant la rassurer. Il prit doucement sa petite main brulante dans la sienne, malgré les glaçons. Sidney ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Elle semblait si fatiguée et si fragile, que celui lui brisa le cœur.

-Hey princesse. Lui chuchota-t-elle.

La petite ouvrit alors la bouche, voulant répondre, mais Jack l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'émette un son.

-Shh ne parle pas. Tu dois économiser tes forces pour pouvoir battre la maladie, d'accord ?

Sidney acquiesça docilement.

-On est tous là pour toi. Ta maman attend avec impatience ton rétablissement et moi aussi. Alors bat toi Sidney, on a besoin de toi. On t'aime princesse.

Pour toute réponse, la petite ressombra doucement dans l'inconscience. Jack lâcha un soupir, avant que son regard ne remonte le long du corps de la jeune femme, pour venir se perdre dans un océan rempli d'…non il ne voulait pas l'interpréter…Cela était déjà une vraie torture de ne pouvoir être plus que son ami, alors non il ne voulait penser à ce qu'ils auraient pu être.

Sam de son côté, entra dans la chambre, plus bouleversée que ce qu'elle l'aurait cru, par les mots de cet homme qu'elle désirait comme père de ses enfants. Sans une parole, elle s'approcha de lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux, et se permit de l'étreindre contre elle. Immédiatement, elle le sentit répondre, ses bras venant s'enrouler autour d'elle. Face à ce cocon, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser rouler une larme sur sa joue. Ils s'aimaient sans pouvoir se le dire, mais les gestes entre eux avaient toujours été plus éloquents que pouvaient l'être tous les discours du monde.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puisant dans l'autre la force et la tendresse dont ils avaient besoin. Puis ils se détachèrent doucement, à contre cœur. Néanmoins le major entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son supérieur. Peu importait ce que les autres pensaient. A cet instant, elle ne voulait pas penser à l'armée ou à son entourage, mais simplement à elle et à ses désirs de femme et de mère. Jack le comprit et serra doucement sa main dans la sienne, lui montrant qu'il était là pour elle et qu'il ne partirait nulle part. Toujours sans échanger un mot, il retourna s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, l'entrainant avec lui.

-Où sont T et Spacemonkey ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils sont allés chercher des cafés.

-Je vois. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je tiens le coup.

-Vous savez, si vous avez besoin de…commença-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Je sais. Merci.

Pour toute réponse, Jack serra doucement ses doigts dans les siens. Il savait qu'elle comprenait cette simple marque de soutien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. La présence de l'autre leur suffisait amplement.

_Le soleil brillait au dessus de sa maison. Jack était dans le jardin, travaillant la terre, pour que la plante, que venait d'acheter Sarah, puisse s'épanouir. Il aimait jardiner pour elle. Soudain sa petite pelle heurta un objet métallique. Surpris, le militaire creusa autour jusqu'à le déterrer complètement._

_A sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit son arme de service. Que faisait-elle là ? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir perdue. Il la détailla sous toutes les coutures, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'intérieur de la maison. Sarah était à la cuisine en train de préparer une salade lorsqu'il la rejoignit. _

_-Tu sais pourquoi mon arme était enterrée dans le jardin ? Lui demanda-t-il._

_-Bien sûr. Charlie l'a mis en terre, après avoir blessé Sidney tout à l'heure. Lui expliqua-t-elle sans se retourner. Sam est auprès d'elle._

_Sans un mot de plus, Jack se mit à courir à l'étage, l'inquiétude enserrant son cœur. Des sanglots provenant d'une des chambres attira son attention, et sans se poser la moindre question, il y pénétra._

_Le spectacle qu'il y découvrit lui coupa le souffle. Sam était assise au sol, tenant une forme ensanglantée dans ses bras. Son visage était enfouit dans une chevelure blonde, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. En se rapprochant, le militaire découvrit le visage de Sidney, maculé de sang, alors que son pauvre petit corps comptait trois blessures par balle. Elle ne semblait plus respirer._

_Le colonel resta interdit, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Soudain un mouvement attira son attention. Charlie se tenait face à lui, près de la fenêtre, tenant son arme de service. Par réflexe Jack regarda sa main, mais elle était désespérément vide. Charlie pleurait doucement également._

_-Tout est de ta faute. Lui reprocha-t-il. Si tu avais rangé ton arme correctement, Sidney ne serait pas morte et moi non plus !_

_-Quoi ? _

_Pour toute réponse, une tâche de sang apparue sur son abdomen, s'agrandissant à vue d'œil. Le jeune garçon perdait peu à peu ses couleurs._

_-Tout est de ta faute papa._

_Au moment où l'enfant allait toucher le sol, _Jack se réveilla en sursaut.

A bout de souffle, il détailla la chambre, tout en essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Sans bruit, il se leva et quitta la chambre. Il traversa les couloirs vides de l'hôpital, et sortit dans le jardin, l'air frais venant contraster avec la moiteur de sa peau. Il ne put retenir un frisson. Ayant besoin de se dégourdir, il se mit à marcher, sans réel but. Il finit par se perdre dans ses pensées.

Comment après toutes ces années, Charlie pouvait-il encore venir le hanter de la sorte ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez déploré sa perte ? Ne s'était-il pas assez maudit de l'avoir tué ? Et aujourd'hui, il allait perdre Sidney. Janet n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, il le sentait. Et il n'avait pas le droit de craquer, pas en présence de son second…elle avait besoin de lui. Mais lui à qui pouvait-il se raccrocher ? Bien sûr il arrivait à faire face, à montrer qu'il était là pour elle. Mais au fond, il était dévasté, brisé de voir cette petite fille ainsi. Il l'aimait comme son propre enfant, et la regarder mourir à petit feu lui était insupportable. Comment pouvait-il revivre cela une seconde fois ? Comment arrivait-il à trouver la force de le supporter ?

Pour toute réponse, son poing vint rencontrer le tronc d'arbre, près duquel il s'était arrêté. La douleur sembla le ramener à la réalité, car il se calma doucement. Perdre le contrôle ne l'aiderait pas, et encore moins son second. Il fallait qu'il tienne, il fallait qu'il reste lui-même. Samantha en avait besoin, et lui aussi.

Il resta là encore quelques minutes, tentant de recomposer son cœur, puis reprit le chemin de la chambre de l'enfant.

Deux interminables jours passèrent. Sidney n'avait pas repris connaissance. Cela avait désolé Sam, mais elle ne perdait ni courage, ni espoir. Jack l'aidait beaucoup à rester forte. Il lui apportait le soutien dont elle avait désespérément besoin. D'ailleurs, il ne la quittait que très rarement, passant le plus clair de son temps auprès d'elle. En présence de l'autre, ils multipliaient les marques d'affections, ne les cachant même plus à leurs deux amis. Après tout qui pourrait leur reprocher leur rapprochement ? Qui pouvait blâmer le colonel de soutenir son major ? Qui pouvait leur en vouloir de se sentir proches ?...Personne et tous deux le savaient parfaitement. De plus, ils connaissaient assez leurs amis, pour savoir que jamais ils n'agiraient contre eux. Alors ils ne portaient plus attention à leurs gestes, se focalisant exclusivement sur la petite Sidney.

Sam n'avait jamais était croyante, du moins elle ne l'était plus depuis la mort de sa mère. Cette tragédie avait anéantie toute foi en elle, après tout quel dieu pouvait permettre une telle chose d'arriver ? A l'époque elle s'était mise en colère contre lui. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle semblait avoir besoin de se réconcilier avec lui. C'était pourquoi elle était venue dans la petite chapelle de l'hôpital, priant tous les dieux de sauver sa petite fille, son petit ange à elle. Elle avait passé tant d'années à combattre ceux qui se prenaient pour une divinité, et aujourd'hui elle espérait que parmi toutes les croyances, de vrais êtres divins existaient. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son enfant et donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour pouvoir la guérir. Malheureusement toutes ses richesses ne servaient à rien. Elle en avait conscience. Alors de toutes ses forces elle priait, espérant que quelqu'un, quelque part finisse par l'entendre. Car à cet instant, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

La nuit suivante fut longue pour tout le monde. Jacob était enfin arrivé en début de soirée. Immédiatement, il avait demandé à voir sa fille. Son meilleur ami l'avait donc conduit à l'hôpital, lui expliquant en route tout ce qui s'était passé. Le Tok'ra n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre l'existence de Sidney. En effet, tout comme le général, il avait eut accès au dossier de Sam des années plus tôt. Il avait alors gardé le silence sur sa découverte, espérant simplement qu'un jour, sa fille lui en parlerait d'elle-même. Malheureusement, elle n'en avait jamais rien fait, et Jacob ne s'était jamais permis d'y faire allusion.

Arrivés dans la chambre, les retrouvailles entre les deux Carter furent touchantes. Sam s'était réfugiée dans ses bras, ayant besoin de son amour paternel. Jacob n'avait posé alors aucune question, se contentant simplement d'être là pour elle. Durant la soirée, il put remarquer à son tour le rapprochement liant les deux militaires. A aucun moment, il ne les blâma, bien au contraire, il comprenait parfaitement ce besoin de l'autre. De plus Jack savait mieux que quiconque ce que vivait sa fille. Ce fut d'ailleurs, la tête contre l'épaule de Jack, que le Tok'ra vit son enfant s'endormir très tard.

Le lendemain matin, Janet convoqua les deux militaires dans son bureau. Elle semblait épuisée, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'elle n'avait dormi que deux heures dans sa nuit. Elle avait tenté une nouvelle fois de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et pourquoi Sidney ne réagissait à aucun médicament. Mais après des heures de recherches et de tests en tout genre, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : malgré la mort, Nirrti venait sans le savoir de prendre sa revanche sur SG1. La doctoresse s'était maudite d'avoir ce genre de pensées, mais elle faisait simplement face à la vérité, aussi cruelle fut-elle.

Lorsque trois coups furent frappés à sa porte, le médecin se reprit, essayant de se recomposer un visage plus neutre. Son amie allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien et non pas de son désarroi. Elle invita les deux militaires à s'asseoir, après qu'ils soient entrés dans le petit bureau. Au son de la voix de Janet, Sam sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme semblait bien trop épuisée pour que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. Son sang se glaça instantanément et son cœur se serra. L'appréhension augmentait de seconde en seconde, alors qu'ils attendaient l'explication de leur venue. Le colonel entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, dans un geste de soutien. Lui aussi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Janet qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Finit par demander la scientifique.

-Sam, je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça. Avoua sa meilleure amie.

-Le plus simplement du monde doc. L'encouragea leur supérieur.

Janet acquiesça tristement, baissant quelques instants la tête, avant de replonger son regard dans celui de Sam.

-Sidney est mourante.

-Quoi ? Non c'est pas…pas mon bébé…ce n'est pas possible Janet.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Sam.

-Mais il doit bien exister une solution ? Demanda Jack, essayant de calmer son second.

-Malheureusement non. J'ai fait tous les tests inimaginables cette nuit, et Sidney ne répond à aucun stimuli.

-Mais…

-Je te jure que j'ai tout essayé Sam, mais son corps ne réagit pas.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute doc. Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

-Au vu de ses derniers résultats, je dirais qu'elle ne passera pas la nuit. Je suis vraiment désolée. Leur apprit tristement Janet.

Jack acquiesça doucement en se relevant. Sam de son côté ne réagissait plus. Elle était déconnectée de la réalité, son monde venant de s'écrouler en une seconde. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'elle n'essaie de les cacher…Cette image déchira le cœur de cet homme qui comprenait mieux que quiconque sa douleur. Lentement, il l'obligea à se relever et il se permit de la serrer dans ses bras. Sa chaleur eut l'effet de la faire réagir. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de son supérieur, retenant ses pleurs, qu'elle ne voulait pas verser face à eux.

Soudain l'étreinte si réconfortante du militaire, devint étouffante. Elle devait sortir, elle devait quitter ses bras, elle devait fuir, avant qu'elle ne se brise…avant qu'elle ne perde définitivement le contrôle. Elle le repoussa donc presque violemment, avant de quitter le bureau en courant. Son geste si soudain, n'avait pas laissé de temps à ses deux compagnons de réagir, et c'est surpris qu'ils fixèrent l'encadrement de la porte encore ouvert. Janet baissa doucement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute Janet. La rassura Jack. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez.

-J'aurait aimé faire plus.

-Et Indira et Nila ?

-Voyant que leur présence n'était plus nécessaire, elles sont rentrées chez elle. Elles s'en veulent beaucoup également.

Jack acquiesça tristement.

-Vous devriez la rejoindre colonel.

-Vous…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ça ira. Mais Sam a besoin de vous.

Jack acquiesça, avant de sortir à son tour du bureau, se mettant à courir dans les couloirs à la recherche de cette femme vers qui son inquiétude était tournée.

-Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ? Hurla-t-elle en direction du Jésus crucifié de la chapelle. Comment pouvez-vous me la rendre pour me la reprendre ensuite ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?? Ma mère ne vous suffisait pas, il vous faut aussi ma fille ? Pourquoi ?

Sa complainte se perdit dans ses sanglots, alors qu'elle s'effondrait à genoux sur les marches. Son visage ravagé par les larmes, vint se poser sur son bras. Elle était en colère…elle était ravagée par le chagrin…elle n'était plus elle…

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient sur ses pleurs, les images de sa fille lui revinrent en mémoire. Ainsi elle revit sa grossesse, son accouchement, leurs retrouvailles…Une enfant pleine de vie, lui souriant, jouant avec elle et son supérieur, embêtant ses oncles…Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui reprenne tout ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prive une seconde fois du bonheur d'être mère. Elle avait déjà passé trop de temps à essayer d'oublier, et aujourd'hui alors que tout lui était revenu en mémoire comme une grande claque, on lui demandait de tourner à nouveau cette page. Mais elle ne pouvait pas…pas maintenant…pas comme ça…

Avec surprise, elle sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Immédiatement elle releva ses yeux rougis, rencontrant ceux remplis d'amour de son supérieur. Il était là, assis sur une marche à côté d'elle, communiquant à travers son regard toutes ses choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire…qu'il ne savait pas formuler avec des mots. D'un pauvre sourire, il s'excusa de lui avoir fait peur, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, il le savait.

Doucement, il la souleva et la serra dans ses bras. De son étreinte semblait dépendre sa vie, tant le désespoir et la crainte de la perdre se faisait sentir. Sam n'hésita pas à cacher ses larmes dans son cou, répondant à son geste. Elle avait tant besoin de lui…de sa tendresse…de son amour.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il l'avait vu allongée sur les marches, maudissant toutes les religions. Son cœur avait eu du mal à le supporter, et la tristesse déjà bien présente dans son être s'était alors accrue. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sidney, la perte d'un autre enfant lui serait insoutenable, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas la perdre elle…Mais avait-il le droit de le montrer ? Avait-il le droit de montrer que le chagrin le ravageait autant qu'elle ?...Tout ce dont il avait été sûr à cet instant, c'était qu'il devait s'approcher pour la réconforter et lui montrer que dans cette épreuve elle n'était pas seule. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps, ils restèrent ainsi, mais cela suffit à l'apaiser un peu. Elle savait que pour rien au monde il ne la laisserait seule…jamais. Car là, au creux de son amour, elle se sentait à sa place…chez elle. Et elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Jack O'Neill avait toujours été plus éloquent gestuellement parlant.

Lorsque les larmes de la jeune femme se furent enfin taries, Jack la recula légèrement. Dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, il essuya les sillons salés qui barraient son visage. Les yeux de Sam ne le quittèrent pas, détaillant ses traits qu'elle connaissait par cœur, mais qui continuaient à la fasciner. Doucement, elle avança son visage vers le sien, avant de capturer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le militaire ne sembla pas surpris de son attitude. Il la laissa faire, n'ayant pas l'envie de la repousser, ni de ne pas approfondir leur baiser. Il la laissait simplement aller à son rythme.

Samantha dut sentir son propre désir, car elle se permit de prendre le temps de découvrir le goût de sa peau, la sensation de son souffle mêlé au sien, avant de forcer le barrage de ses dents. Une nouvelle fois, elle ne rencontra aucune résistance de sa part. Tous leurs sens étaient en éveil, rendant l'instant presque irréel, hors du temps…et pourtant ils se savaient bien là…ensemble. Avec un peu de retenue et d'appréhensions, leurs bouches apprirent à s'aimer enfin, et leurs langues à danser ensemble.

Tant de sentiments se bousculaient dans leurs têtes, tant de frustration se déchargeait dans leurs gestes…mais ils laissèrent tout ça de côté, ne voulant pas les entacher de leurs réflexions. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était le graver dans leur mémoire à tout jamais. Puis lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer, ils durent se séparer à contre cœur, ancrant leur regard dans celui de l'autre. D'un seul coup d'œil, chacun comprit qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Dans un calme bienveillant, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la petite chapelle, où des promesses d'avenir venaient d'être échangées silencieusement. Mais une fois dans les couloirs impersonnels de l'hôpital, les larmes réapparurent dans les deux perles océan de la jeune femme. Son supérieur entoura alors ses épaules d'un bras protecteur, lui rappelant sa présence et son soutien. Elle le remercia d'un pauvre sourire. Puis après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Sam pénétra dans la chambre de sa fille mourante, où ses amis l'attendaient.

Le groupe avait été mis au courant de l'état de Sidney par Janet. Dans de simples gestes significatifs, tels que des sourires ou des regards, ils lui firent comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'ils étaient tous là pour elle, et qu'ils la soutiendraient jusqu'à la fin. Devant tant d'amour, Sam ne put retenir ses pleurs, les laissant rouler sur sa peau pâle.

Jacob s'avança vers sa fille. Jack lui céda alors respectueusement la place, rejoignant le chevet de la petite. Le Tok'ra regarda son enfant quelque instant, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait tellement changé en si peu de temps…Etant parent lui-même, il pouvait aisément imaginer sa douleur, sa détresse…il avait toujours eu peur de la perdre, et aujourd'hui c'était elle qui vivait ses pires cauchemars…

-Je suis désolé ma chérie. Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Elle est si petite. Répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-Je sais.

-Sam il est temps de lui dire adieu. L'informa sa meilleure amie.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, tout en se reculant de l'étreinte de son père. Elle approcha du petit lit, avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

-Nous ne serons pas loin Sam. Déclara l'archéologue.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit Major Carter…

-Merci Teal'c.

Daniel vint enlacer sa petite sœur de cœur, alors que le jaffa s'inclinait. Puis les deux amis sortirent de la chambre. Janet vint à son tour l'étreindre en s'excusant une nouvelle fois, avant de quitter la pièce. Jacob déposa un baiser sur son front, lui chuchotant quelques paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes, avant de la laisser seule avec son supérieur. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle et la reprit contre lui. Doucement il baissa sa tête vers son oreille.

-N'oubliez jamais que je suis là et ce n'importe quand.

-Je n'y arriverais pas…Admit-elle.

-Bien sûr que si, vous êtes la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

-Nous je n'y arriverais pas…pas seule.

-Sam…

-Je vous en prie, restez. Le supplia-t-elle.

-Très bien.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle resserrait son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, ayant simplement besoin de l'autre. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, soutenue et aidée…il le savait, et il lui offrait tout cela sans restriction, sans retenue. Puis lorsqu'elle fut assez forte, ils se détachèrent doucement.

Sam vint alors s'asseoir sur le lit, près de Sidney, ignorant la froideur des poches de glaçons entourant son petit corps. Affectueusement, elle prit sa petite main dans la sienne, tandis que sa seconde allait entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Jack. Elle avait encore besoin de lui. Alors dans un silence pesant, il s'approcha et vint s'installer en face d'elle, afin de lui apporter tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Une larme roula alors sur la joue de Sam.

Comment pouvait-on lui demander de lui dire adieu, alors qu'elle était sa propre mère ? Comment pouvait-on penser qu'elle pouvait se remettre de cette épreuve ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir continuer lorsque sa fille, sa chair et son sang serait mise en terre ? Bien sûr elle avait vécu huit longues années sans elle. Mais cette absence avait été différente, car au fond de son cœur, elle avait su que son bébé allait bien. Mais aujourd'hui elle la perdait définitivement…à cause d'elle. Tout était de sa faute et ce malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient dire, elle restait à l'origine de tout ce qui arrivait à son enfant.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute Samantha.

La jeune femme le regarda surprise. Comment avait-il su à quoi elle pensait ? Comment savait-il que la culpabilité rongeait son cœur ?

-J'ai très longtemps cru que Charlie était mort par ma faute…à cause de ma négligence. Exposa-t-il. Puis un jour, grâce à tout ce que nous avons vécu, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas responsable, du moins pas entièrement…Je n'ai jamais demandé à Charlie de jouer avec mon arme.

-Oui mais j'ai contracté cette maladie, j'aurais dû être plus vigilante.

-Et moi j'aurais dû ranger mon arme plus en hauteur. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il ne se serait pas tuer avec, un autre jour.

-Je…

-Sam, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais elle a besoin que vous lui disiez adieu, et vous également.

Lentement, la jeune femme acquiesça. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Voulant lui laisser un peu d'intimité, le militaire se leva et se recula un peu. Du coin de la chambre, il la regarda se pencher vers son enfant. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles, qu'il savait empreintes d'amour. Bien sûr, il ne capta aucun mot, mais il sentait que son adieu était rempli de sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais exprimés auparavant. La douleur de ces derniers instants, était palpable et il dut se retenir plus d'une fois pour ne pas s'avancer et la prendre contre lui. Car même s'il était conscient qu'elle avait besoin de ses bras, elle avait un besoin plus grand de dire certaines choses à Sidney. Alors il la laissa tranquille, se tenant prêt à jouer son rôle, si jamais elle le lui demandait.

Alors qu'il la regardait, d'autres images vinrent se superposer à la réalité.

Il revoyait le pauvre petit corps ensanglanté de son fils, allongé dans un drap qui n'était plus blanc. Sarah était dans ses bras en train de pleurer, alors que le médecin leur expliquait ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi il n'avait pas pu le sauver.

Alors que le docteur parlait, son monde s'écroulait et avec lui son mariage, il le savait. Son enfant venait de mourir par sa faute.

Sarah s'était alors dégagée de son étreinte, pour se rapprocher de leur fils. Il l'avait vu s'allonger sur le lit près de lui, et passer ses bras autour. Elle était restée là des heures, lui parlant à voix basse, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, et qu'elle le rassurait suite au cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Les larmes inondaient ses joues, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, trop occupée à dire adieu à son enfant.

Puis les infirmières étaient venues, sans qu'il n'ait bougé de sa place. Et malgré les protestations de la mère, elles avaient emmené le corps de Charlie, devant le descendre à la morgue. Sarah s'était alors réfugiée dans les bras de Jack, qui l'avait étreint alors avec force. Il ne réalisait pas encore, comment aurait-il pu ? Son fils, son petit bonhomme, sa chair et son sang venaient de lui être arraché. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir.

Réalisant soudainement ce qui était en train de se passer, le militaire relâcha sa femme et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, à la recherche du brancard. Grace à une aide soignante, il trouva le chemin de la morgue et y entra sans ménagement. La froideur de la pièce le frappa de plein fouet, l'arrêtant dans sa course.

Son regard tomba alors sur le drap blanc recouvrant son enfant. Il était là au milieu de la pièce, comme abandonné, seul…

D'un pas hésitant il s'avança vers lui, et d'une main tremblante, il dégagea le drap de son visage. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa que son départ était définitif. Des perles salées se mirent alors à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le grand Jack O'Neill pleurait. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. A la naissance de Charlie, il avait été ému mais n'avait versé aucune larme. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Il venait de perdre sa raison de vivre. Alors il se laissa aller, serrant son fils contre lui, pleurant dans ses cheveux.

Une jeune infirmière, ayant assisté à toute la scène, se permit d'avancer lentement vers lui. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention du colonel sur elle. La jeune femme lui envoya un regard compatissant.

-Il vous faut lui dire au revoir. Lui apprit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Tout est de ma faute.

-Non rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de votre faute.

-Si mon fils…

-Peu importe ce qui c'est passé. Si vous étiez l'auteur de sa mort, vous ne seriez pas là à le pleurer.

Jack garda le silence, continuant de la fixer dans les yeux.

-Dîtes lui adieu. Vous en avez tous les deux besoin pour trouver la paix un jour.

Le militaire finit par acquiescer doucement, retournant son attention sur son enfant. L'infirmière se sentant désormais de trop, les laissa seuls, quittant cette grande pièce impersonnelle.

Le père meurtri passa alors plus d'une heure à murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille de Charlie. Il parlait à voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas que les autres morts ne l'entendent, comme si ce qu'il lui disait n'était qu'un secret entre eux deux…Très vite il perdit la notion de temps, et ce fut l'arrivée de Sarah qui le ramena alors à la réalité.

Un bruit soudain le tira hors de ses souvenirs. Le cœur de la petite venait de s'emballer, alors que Sam lui parlait, en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. Immédiatement, Janet et des infirmières intervinrent dans la chambre, faisant reculer la scientifique, qui resta figée au beau milieu de la pièce, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Son regard était hagard. Jack s'approcha d'elle, et sans échanger un seul mot, elle se sembla revenir à elle. Les larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux, et elle se jeta dans les bras de son supérieur. Celui-ci l'étreignit avec force et amour, tout en ne quittant pas du regard l'équipe médicale. Janet s'acharner sur le pauvre petit corps de la fillette, essayant de ramener son cœur à un rythme normal.

Une infirmière finit par les faire sortir de la chambre. Sam tenta de résister, voulant rester auprès de son enfant. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner une seconde fois, pas alors qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Mais d'un simple mot, d'un simple regard, le colonel arriva à la faire changer d'avis.

A peine avait-elle passé le seuil de la porte, que deux paires de bras vinrent l'étreindre à leur tour. Dans sa souffrance, elle leur en était reconnaissante de la soutenir dans cette épreuve, qui n'était pas la leur.

Très vite les deux membres de son équipe, furent remplacés par son père. Elle se laissa faire, comme lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans et qu'un cauchemar venait de la réveiller. Il avait toujours su la calmer, lorsqu'elle allait mal. Il avait toujours su combattre ses démons. Et même si aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas la bataille, elle voulait le laisser au moins essayer.

Dans le brouillard de ses sanglots, elle arriva à percevoir ses paroles. A sa grande surprise, elles n'étaient pas rassurantes, après tout sa fille était mourante et son père ne pourrait pas vaincre sa maladie. Néanmoins, ses dires étaient réconfortants. Il lui rappelait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne serait pas seule, qu'ils seraient tous là pour elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement. Janet apparut sur le seuil, relevant la tête. Sam se dégagea des bras de l'ancien général, venant avec appréhension à sa rencontre. Jack ayant compris d'un seul coup d'œil, la nouvelle que leur apportait leur amie, s'avança pour soutenir la jeune femme.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda la scientifique.

-Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions Sam. Lui expliqua la doctoresse.

-Mais elle va mieux, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je te promets qu'elle n'a pas souffert.

-Non elle va mieux Janet. S'il te plait dit moi qu'elle va mieux.

-Je suis désolée Sam.

Les jambes de la jeune femme se dérobèrent sous elle, alors que les larmes inondèrent son visage. Deux bras rassurant la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol et la soutinrent. A cet instant, Jack eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Il revoyait le médecin sortir de la salle d'opération et venir leur apprendre la mort de Charlie. Une douleur sourde s'insinua dans son cœur, alors que les larmes semblaient vouloir lui monter aux yeux. Mais il résista, il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant que la femme qu'il aimait avait besoin désespérément de lui.

Sam s'accrochait à lui comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Son supérieur resserra alors ses bras autour d'elle. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait qu'une chose, voir sa petite fille. Elle regarda alors à l'intérieur de la chambre avec horreur et douleur. Les infirmières étaient en train d'ôter toute l'aide médical qu'avait reçu son petit corps…son bébé venait une seconde fois de lui être arrachée.

-Tu peux aller la voir si tu le souhaites. Lui appris la doctoresse.

Sans un mot, elle se dégagea de la chaleur du militaire, entrant d'un pas fébrile dans la chambre. Elle observa les infirmières rassembler leur matériel et sortir, la laissant seule face à son pire cauchemar. Janet détailla son amie, elle semblait perdue, hagarde…complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Elle se retourna alors vers le colonel, qui surveillait également son second.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas doc, je m'occuperais d'elle…Lui dit-il sans la regarder. Enfin nous prendrons tous soin d'elle.

-J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir la sauver.

-Nous le savons Janet, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Déclara l'archéologue.

-Je suis désolée.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Vous avez fait votre maximum, alors ne vous en voulez pas. Expliqua le militaire.

-Sam va avoir besoin de vous Jack.

Sur ces précieuses paroles, Janet regarda une dernière fois à l'intérieur de la chambre. Sam était allongée près du corps sans vie de Sidney. Elle la tenait étroitement contre elle, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Tout en pleurant silencieusement, elle murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille de l'enfant. Cette vision brisa le cœur de la doctoresse, qui ne put en supporter davantage. Elle quitta alors le groupe pour ne pas qu'ils voient ses propres larmes et partie s'enfermer dans son bureau, loin de tout.

La petite équipe distraite par le départ du médecin, ne remarqua pas que Jack venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'approchait du lit. Sam ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir non plus, car elle ne cilla pas, gardant les yeux dans le vide. Elle ne voyait pas les objets sur lesquels son regard était posé. Elle était sous le choc et visiblement refusait de croire ce qui venait de se passer, préférant se couper de la réalité. Elle continuait de chuchoter à l'oreille de la fillette, comme-ci celle-ci était encore en vie et qu'elle pouvait entendre ses paroles. Son état le blessa plus qu'il ne le montra. Jamais il n'avait vu la jeune femme aussi vulnérable…elle ressemblait tant à Sarah, le jour de la mort de Charlie. Il aurait tant souhaité la protéger de tout cela.

Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait pu traverser au cours de ses dernières années, la perte de son fils restait incontestablement la chose la plus dure à laquelle il avait eu à faire face dans sa vie…Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et à cet instant, la femme qu'il aimait était en train de vivre la même tragédie. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter…elle ne méritait vraiment pas de traverser une telle souffrance…pas elle.

Dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, il posa sa main sur son bras. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, ni la surprendre dans sa douleur. Pourtant son contact eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur elle. Lentement elle releva un regard perdu, sur lui. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, néanmoins, il la sentait résister, comme si les laisser couler signifiait bien que son enfant n'était plus.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, et faisant fi des personne présentes désormais dans la pièce, le colonel l'attira violement contre son torse, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Il avait besoin de ça, il avait ce désir douloureux d'essayer de la protéger, et même s'il ne le pouvait pas. Il se devait de la rassurer sur ses pleurs…elle avait le droit de pleurer, de sangloter, d'hurler même, si cela lui faisait du bien. Mais elle ne devait pas résister, sans quoi elle deviendrait comme lui, fut un temps…et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la voir se détruire.

Comprenant ses intentions, et l'amour infini qu'il mettait dans ce geste, la jeune femme s'accrocha à lui, laissant de nouveau couler ses larmes. Mais la fatigue eut raison de son corps, et elle ne put empêcher son corps d'être secoué par ses pleurs qui se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants.

Par pudeur, les autres détournèrent le regard. Il n'avait pas le droit de partager ce moment, il n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls. Jacob ne pouvait néanmoins pas regarder ailleurs, complètement désemparé par la vision de sa fille brisée.

Sans s'en rendre compte, un sillon se traça sur la joue du colonel. Il venait de nouveau de perdre, un soleil dans sa vie. Et même s'il devait se montrer fort, résistant, présent….il n'en restait pas moins qu'un homme venant de perdre sa petite fille de cœur. Alors en silence, il se permit une seule et unique larme, pour ce petit être, qui comme sa mère, lui avait montré que la vie n'était pas que noire et blanche, mais qu'elle était remplie de couleurs.

Dans sa douleur, il resserra encore son étreinte, enfouissant doucement sa faille dans son cou, sans surprendre la jeune femme. Après tout, elle avait assisté elle-même à l'amour unissant les deux êtres de sa vie. Et elle s'était demandé comment Jack avait pu faire face à tout cela sans craquer avant. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, car à cet instant, ils n'étaient plus que deux parents pleurant la perte du seul être faisant leur bonheur en dehors d'eux-mêmes.

La pluie tombait en fine gouttelettes, sur la multitude de parapluies qui avait envahie le cimetière de Colorado Springs. Un vieux chêne venait leur offrir un maigre abri, et semblait promettre de protéger le corps que l'on mettait aujourd'hui en terre.

Au milieu de la foule, un prêtre d'une voix monotone, récitait quelques lignes funéraires apprises par cœur avec le temps. Plusieurs proches regardaient avec tristesse le petit cercueil, certains se permettaient de porter un regard désolé sur le major.

Elle se tenait là, bien droite au milieu de sa famille que constituait son équipe. Même son frère était venu la soutenir dans cette épreuve, étant lui-même père de famille. Jacob et Jack entouraient la jeune femme, prêts à la rattraper si par malheur elle avait besoin d'être soutenue. Son père s'était permis de prendre une de ses mains dans les siennes, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Sam regardait fixement cette boîte en bois qui contenait le corps sans vie de son enfant…Elle semblait ailleurs, n'écoutant pas les paroles saintes de ce religieux. Après tout pourquoi devait-elle écouter les mots réconfortants, soit disant expliquant à peine pourquoi un certain dieu avait décidé qu'il était temps de ramener un être auprès de lui. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi on lui avait arraché sa fille. Pourquoi on lui avait arraché sa mère ? Pourquoi un être qui ne devait être qu'amour et bonté s'amusait à lui enlever tous les êtres auxquelles elle tenait ? Si ce dieu torturait les autres, alors il ne valait pas mieux que les goa'ulds et ne méritait pas qu'on le vénère. Oui elle était en colère, après tout n'en avait-elle pas le droit ? Elle en voulait à tous ces êtres supérieurs, à tous ceux qui jouaient avec son destin….mais plus que tout, elle était furieuse contre elle-même…contre ce qu'elle avait fait à sa fille.

Aucune larme ne coula sur ses joues durant la cérémonie. Elle avait déjà bien trop pleuré et la colère contenue dans son cœur l'empêchait de pleurer son enfant. Alors comme toujours, elle afficha son air militaire, essayant de dissimuler aux yeux du monde sa culpabilité, sa rancœur…sa blessure. Ils ne devaient pas voir…jamais. Elle se rappelait avoir maudit son père pour avoir eu cette même attitude à la mort de sa mère…aujourd'hui elle comprenait tout simplement. Il s'était sentit aussi responsable qu'elle à cet instant. Et puis tout semblait…moins douloureux derrière ce masque de fumée.

Même si elle ne montrait rien, Jack sentait tous ces sentiments se battre en elle. Il avait vécu la même situation et avait aussi maudit dieu pour son geste. Il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne s'en doutait. Et même s'ils avaient beaucoup de différences, il avait pu constater qu'ils avaient aussi nombre de similitudes, notamment sur leur mode de fonctionnement. C'est pourquoi il savait qu'elle avait besoin que quelqu'un la détrompe sur son tort. Car elle n'était responsable de rien et elle devait le comprendre. Alors dans un geste doux, il posa sa main dans son dos.

Surprise elle tourna la tête vers lui. Son supérieur se permit de lui envoyer un petit sourire, et elle saisit son message. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas coupable et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Mais même face à cette évidence qui venait de la frapper, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses sentiments de fonctionner à l'inverse de son esprit, et ce malgré toute la volonté de cet homme aimant.

La cérémonie ne tarda pas à toucher à sa fin et les gens se dispersèrent peu à peu. Dimitri qui était présent, s'attarda plus longtemps que les autres face au cercueil. Il venait à nouveau de perdre sa petite sœur, et cette nouvelle le dévastait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait entrevoir. Mais il était militaire, il se devait de cacher ses sentiments. Doucement il déposa une petite rose rouge sur le sommet de la maudite boîte, puis il se détourna, salua Sam et partit rejoindre les autres, plus loin.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne resta plus qu'SG-1, les deux hommes de la famille Carter, le général et les deux Frasier. Cassandra ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans ses bras de sa mère, qui tentait tant bien que de mal à la calmer, malheureusement sans succès. Daniel murmura alors quelques paroles à la doctoresse. Il avait senti sa détresse et son sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait alors voulu la rassurer de nouveau sur le fait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, et que personne ne lui reprochait ce qui était arrivé.

Chacun réconforta à son tour la militaire, avant de la laisser seule, pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. A la fin, il ne restait plus que les deux hommes qu'elle aimait. Mais son père se sentant de trop, décida qu'il était temps qu'il la laisse à son tour. Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et lui murmura quelques mots, lui rappelant qu'il était là si elle avait besoin. Elle le remercia en le serrant avec amour dans ses bras, puis il partit rejoindre les autres un peu plus loin.

Les deux militaires restèrent quelques instants figés, en silence. Puis sans échanger un mot, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, posant doucement sa tête sur son épaule, alors qu'une larme se frayait un chemin sur sa joue. Son supérieur raffermit son contact, remontant son bras autour de ses épaules, dans un geste protecteur. Dans son cocon bienveillant, elle put enfin se laisser complètement aller. Il n'y avait plus personne pour la regarder, plus personne pour la juger. Elle n'était plus que Samantha Carter, pleurant la disparition de sa fille.

Alors que ses sanglots s'intensifiaient, Jack resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, tentant de lui apporter tout le soutient dont elle avait besoin. Mais les gestes n'étaient pas assez, il le savait pertinemment. Alors il se permit de lui murmurer quelques mots au creux de l'oreille, alors qu'elle se raccrochait désespérément à lui.

En dépit du douloureux brouillard entourant son cœur et son esprit, elle l'entendit. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle l'avait toujours entendu et ce dans toutes les situations, même celles où ils avaient été séparés. Car si cela n'avait pas été le cas, jamais elle ne se serait battue pour lui, comme elle l'avait fait dans le passé, et comme elle le ferait dans l'avenir. Malgré le règlement militaire, et surtout bien malgré eux, ils s'aimaient. Et même si pour le moment ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, elle savait que ce ne serait pas éternellement le cas. Elle avait passé tant d'années à combattre son cœur…aujourd'hui elle avait appris à l'écouter et avait compris que ses sentiments envers son supérieur faisaient partie intégrante d'elle…et elle ne l'avait compris que grâce à Sidney, qui lui avait prouvée qu'on pouvait aimer d'un amour infini sans en comprendre la raison.

Avant même qu'elle n'y est songée, Jack l'a senti sur le point de se perdre de nouveau dans ses pensées les plus noires. Alors dans un geste protecteur, il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il lui murmura encore quelques mots, avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Sidney vous aimait Sam.

-Et elle vous voyait comme un père.

-Je sais, et je l'aimais également. Ne regrettez pas de l'avoir aimée.

-Mais si…

-Non ne vous torturez pas l'esprit. J'ai perdu bien trop de temps à le faire.

-Je l'aimais tellement.

-Je sais, et elle vous aimait tout autant.

-Elle était bien trop jeune.

-Peut-être, mais l'important est qu'elle fut heureuse auprès de vous. Vous lui avez offert un avant goût de paradis.

La jeune femme acquiesça, une dernière larme roulant sur sa joue. D'un pas lent, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son supérieur, avançant vers le cercueil. Elle y déposa à son tour une rose rouge, avant de se pencher pour embrasser le bois, à l'endroit où devait reposer sa tête.

-Adieu mon ange.

Elle regarda la sépulture quelques instants, avant de retourner dans les bras du militaire. D'un geste doux, avec son pouce, il effaça les larmes et les gouttes de pluie mélangées. Avec tendresse, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de la prendre étroitement contre lui. Son étreinte était remplie d'amour et de force.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, qui leur semblèrent éternelles. Puis doucement ils se relâchèrent, avant de rejoindre les autres, main dans la main.

Ces deux âmes blessées savaient qu'un jour viendrait où les non-dits pourraient enfin être exprimés à haute voix, et ce jour là ils seraient prêts. Et même s'il n'était pas encore arrivé, ils ne perdaient pas espoir. Après tout n'était-ce pas tout ce qui leur restait aujourd'hui ?

**FIN**


End file.
